


Dead Man’s Chest

by Is_A_Zombie



Category: One Piece
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 39
Words: 52,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Is_A_Zombie/pseuds/Is_A_Zombie
Summary: Stories!One shots?MOAU <— XDDiscontinues...*challenges ‘n’ prompts*‘Requests’Story outlines = (Ideas & Concepts)~~☆ Story #39: Cast Away♡ Summary: A young man falls into a world that is not his own, but where is he? And will he finds his way back home?~~All my old old One Piece stories, from 2011-2015From the weird to the wonderful... to the cor blimey





	1. Scent Of Kinship Ch 1-4

**Author's Note:**

> I had them up before on another account but deleted them there... think they are still up on both my old FF.net accounts... I have a bad habit of forgetting passwords XD  
> I remembered these when chatting with someone the other day, so thought may as well re-upload them.

Chapter One: Old...

The old marine hero named Monkey D Garp glared hard at a younger marine as he marched passed him in the long narrow corridor; the young man froze as fear rushed throughout his body, he pushed himself against the wall as the large man huffed on by.

Garp continued to walked down the corridor, eyeing up any who he came across. He glared at the youth and stared strangely at those who were old.

He saw an much older marine walking his way and moved to one side, allowing the older to pass; he got in return a grateful nod to the head; Garp carefully studied the older marine who walked on with pride even in grey headedness.

Dark eyes lowed, Garp did not want to get old. He always thought himself as strong and young forever. The very thought of him reaching the age he was now, never came to him in his youth.

Garp hated every sort of reminder of it. People started moving and offering their seat to him, treating a little differently when talking. And the proof was also in his own reflection, the grey hairs that started to show.

It was after Roger's death that they first appeared. And the Hero got a whole newspaper written about him in his honour.

Complete with his age.

'Am I really that old?' He thought to himself as he walked on, a little slower than before, 'For the people to behaver this way towards me, or is it just because I am a hero?'

Even if he was getting old on the outside, Garp felt the man he was within was still the same man he knew from his younger days. Nothing had changed.

Garp blinked as he saw that he was standing outside the room he wanted to go. He glared at the door, another reminder.

The screams and cries inside were horrible.

He visible gritted his teeth as he reached down for the handle of the sliding door, paused for a moment as the tips of his fingers touched the cold metal; he grabbed hold and opened it fast, wanting to get this over with.

The screaming and crying was worst inside, and it seemed to be getting louder.

Garp stalked into the room, carefully looked to the right and then left as he went. His eyes narrowed towards a cot that was to the left of the room. Making his way over to the cot, this was indeed where the monstrous screams were coming from.

As he neared he closed his eyes firmly shut, turned his head away. Then standing before the cot he faced it and lowed his head downwards; he peeked one eye open first, and painfully slow he gazed down, opening the another eye as he did.

The screams stopped as Garp's eyes met with the child's.

Garp blinked and tilted his head to the side. The child blinked and tilted his head in the side in the same manner, the old man could see dried and still wet tears on his cheeks.

'How much and how long had he been crying for?' Garp asked himself as he stared at the young boy.

Garp continued to blink as he reached down and took hold of the child under the armpits and raised him into the air, and placed him at his side. The child right away latched on by wrapping his legs around the man's waist.

Garp kept his face blank as he turned to the doctor and high official in the room.

The pair glanced at each other without a word. They knew everything, who's child that was, the who's child was Garp's now.

The child giggled happily now and slammed his face into Garp's neck.

"Papa!" He said as he rubbed his face against there. "Papa!"

Garp's heart soften, his wife always told him that Dragon was the image of him, the child saw something in the old man and could see his father there.

"Not Papa," Garp said gently as he bought a hand up and placed on the child's shoulder moving him away carefully so that he was speaking to his face and not the side of his head. "I am your Papa's Papa. Meaning I am your Grandpa!"

"Grandpa?" The child asked as he leaned closer, taking in the sight of the man both with his eyes and his small hands. "Where Papa, Grandpa?"

"Papa will not be back for a long long time." Garp said hardening his heart waiting for the tears to come, when they did not come, and only was met with stares he went on to say, "But Grandpa is going to act as Papa until he comes back!" He finished with a bright grin, causing the child also to grin.

"Grandpa!" The child laughed out as he wrapped his tiny arms around Garp's neck, surprising the man with his strength. Garp grinned more and he held the child's back pulling him closer. This boy was his grandson.

"So you going to give me your name?" Garp asked remembered the brief when he found out, the child would not give them his name, nor would he talk, only scream and cry...and spat, according to one report.

"I'm Luffy!" Luffy said proudly as he leaned back and stared at the man, grinning madly. "And I am three and a bit!"

Garp smiled brightly and could not help but cast his eyes to one of the man in the room, who gasped out when Luffy easily gave Garp his name.

For the first time since people started acting differently around him, Garp did not mind getting along in years. Since he came with a cute little grandson, who was the image of his own.

Saddest reached the man's eyes and he hugged the boy, remembering his own cute little son. He had taken six years off work so he could teach him everything about the world and the people a their world, along side his wife. He bought a ship and sailed the Seas. This did not turn out well for him, his son, while having his good looks, had his mother's brain.

Dragon saw the world and its people, but did not like it. It made he worst when the marines kept bombarding Garp every few months, the child watched. And when Dragon was ten his mother died, he told Garp with tears and shouts, that it was not the pirates that killed his mother, but the World Government.

Garp glanced down at Luffy, wondering if it would best to leave him with someone else.

'No." Garp told himself as he turned to the high official standing there, 'I'll raise him until his about six.' Garp nodded his head at his chain of thought and walked towards the man.

"I am requesting a leave of absence." Garp told them firmly, making the other man sigh, almost like he knew this was going to happen.

Luffy looked to the man and then to his Grandpa, before turning back to the man and rested his head on the Garp's shoulder. Luffy closed his eyes and gave in to the tiredness that had been there for ages, the man had the same scent as his Papa.

 

Chapter 2: Adventure?

 

Garp slammed his fisted against the large double doors, then stood back and waited to be called in. A frown was deep on his face, he was not happy with Sengoku; the man should have known about his request of leave.

The room opened and Garp marched in with gritted teeth and he made his way right over the room and stood before the desk where the other man sat gazing down at paperwork.

"Garp." Sengoku said as he turned his gaze up and stared at the marine hero, "I need you to do one think before you leave."

"I refuse." Garp replied bluntly as he relaxed his shoulders, and stared at the man daring him to say any more.

"You must, Garp." Sengoku said forcefully as he glared hard, "And you mus go at once, we are having trouble with Roger's old crew. They running riot without let up, also building their own pirate crews which are causing more headaches!"

Sengoku eyed the hero up, he was holding his jacket on the right size and kept pulling it out slightly looking inside. 'Garp if you starting eating, I swear I throw my paperweight at your head.' He placed the palms of his hands on the desk's surface and pushed himself and walked around.

"I'm sure you can handle those pipsqueaks!" Garp said with a bit of a laugh, as he glanced inside his jacket and grinning madly at whatever was there. "Send some of those stupid newcomers, that will teach them a lesson their never forget!"

"Garp..." Sengoku said with a sigh, he knew full well that was stupid, "No, I think you would do something like that..." He said aloud to himself as her stood in front of the man, "Garp whatever it is that stopping you, just take it with you. I'm sure you be able to protect it!"

"AH!" Garp shouted suddenly in Sengoku's face, "Take. With. ME. That a brilliant idea! My didn't I think of that! Of course, you will have to sign that it is okay for me to take a non marine onto a battle field."

"Non marines...?" Sengoku mumbled as he reached for the permission slips and began writing, wondering what the hell Garp had drag back with him this time. 'As long as it's not another...'pet'...' He thought as he remembered Garp's bad habit of liking strange and unusually animal and asking it to join the marines. "Here. Now get going!" He handed over the slip and the orders.

Garp grinned as he gazed down at the slip paper, and slowly turned to Sengoku staring at him very pleased. Sengoku began to get uncomfortable, feeling regret over the fact that he never asked what the thing was that he was taking.

"Garp..." Sengoku said quietly feeling like he done something that he could not take back, and it was true, was permission slips were signed and handed over everything could take place. "What were you taking time off for, and please tell me it's those stupid little projects of yours."

Garp carefully placed the slip into his top pocket over his chest and patted it there, watching as the other man kept shifting his eyes to his face and to his pocket. The orders he shoved into one of his deep pocket on the side of the jacket.

"Sengoku," Garp said as he grabbed hold of his jacket opening again, "Don't worry so much!" He grinned as he tighten his fist over his jacket, "I can handle this just fine!" He took a step backwards, making Sengoku more worried.

Sengoku eyebrows raised slightly as he noticed something black and bushy under Garp's fist, he leaned forwards in hopes of having a better look but stopped when he saw two tiny hands holding on the jacket's zip, causing his heart to miss a beat. The black mass moved again and two blank dark little eyes stared at him, then came the rest; a familiar grin appeared on the small face.

"GARP!" Sengoku screamed as he rushed forwards, the child's head disappeared back into the jacket and Garp spun around and made a run for it. "GARP! WAIT!"

Garp was already running and laughing loudly down the hallway, he could here the giggles from his grandson who was curled into his inside pocket; feeling he was a good way away from Sengoku he glanced over and his grin widen when he saw the other had not chased him.

"Oi Luffy," Garp said as he bent his head down, "Want to see Grandpa working?"

"Sure!" Luffy answered as he stood in the pocket and glanced out again, "As long as we can play!"

"Yeah, we'll play until we fall asleep!" Garp said as he began making his way to the docks, where his ship and normal crew were waiting. He reached down and pulled out the orders, reading through them. "Looks like we are going to the North Blue! Luffy there a adventure await us!"

"Adventure?" Luffy asked as he reached up and grabbed his grandfather's neck, the old man brought his arm up and supported him, "What a adventure?" The only thing Luffy knew from his father was survival.

"What you don't know adventure!?" Garp asked as he spotted his ship, the figurehead was a dog with a bone in it's mouth, "Well I can't explain it, but I can show it! When you feel your heart pumping you know you're excited about it!"

"Excited? About adventure?" Luffy asked with his tiny face in Garp's large one, trying to see him.

"Yes, I'll let you know when it's started!" Garp shouted loudly as he laughed, but stopped when he saw a tall man stood with his arms crossed standing beside the plank that lean up to his ship, the man's face was not seen because he had a hat on and he was facing the ground, "Ah...what do you want? You should be on board by now."

"I was inform that you may be bringing something aboard that you should not," The man said eyeing up the child clinging to Garp's neck, from under his hat. "Please leave the child behind."

"What are you talking about," Garp said boldly as he reached for his top pocket, and showed the man the slip, "Luffy can come!"

"This looks..." The man stared at it for a moment and looked down, "Everything seems to be in order. Shall we be off then." The man turned and with his hands in his pockets, walked quickly up the wooden plank between the dock and the ship.

"Here we go Luffy!" Garp declared with his free arm raised into the air, "What kind of adventure awaits us?!" Garp laughed all the way to the ship, causing little Luffy also to laugh along with him.

The marines that were on Garp's ship and under his command, had seen a lot of things while working there. But a child that clearly looked like him, hugging and laughing with him in the same manner; this was something they never even thought about seeing.

 

Chapter 3: Rich?

Cornful Island is a large island in North Blue waters, known to be one of the richest island in this sea. The place was know for both it's sugar cane fields and honeybees which made lovely honey.

Rea Town was the richest town on the island, almost on every street there were sweet shops. Walking down the high street a old man and a young child walked hand in hand, the small boy gripped the man's much larger hand while smiling all around him. He had never been to this place before, there was so much to see but his grandfather was moving to fast to see everything.

The man at last came a stop and let go of the child's hand, he walked over to a shop's door and turned to his grandson.

"Luffy, wait here." Garp told as he bent over slightly, "I won't be long." With that he stood and turning he pushed against the door opening it, then he walked through.

Luffy heard giggling. Blinking he glanced over and saw two boys round about his age; they was dressed very neatly in suits, one's colour was navy while the other's was a dark green, both had red bow ties and their brown hair was combed tighten to their skull.

When they noticed he was staring they smirked.

Luffy gazed down at his own clothes, he was wearing a simply yellow vest and blue shorts and sandals. His knees, hand and elbow was caked in mud, which also covered in mud and grass strains.

"What someone like him doing here?" The boy in the navy suit said as he neared, "Only the rich come here!"

"Maybe he is lost?" The boy dressed in green replied, as he glanced Luffy up and down. "Poor boy properly does not know where he is!"

Suddenly the shop's door flew open and a neatly dressed man in a black suit came out fuming.

"Come on! We're leaving." The man told the two boys as he started to walk down the street.

"But father you said we could have some sweets here!" The navy boy said refusing to move, he crossed his arms and glared at the man.

"We can't!" The man hissed as he leaned downwards to boys, "The fine sweets have all been brought!"

"Luffy!" Garp called as he popped his head out of the shop's door, "Come on boy, we have ourselves a sweet party!" Luffy grinned not really knowing what sweets were but ran forward and went through the door.

 

Chapter 4: Learning!

Garp frowned deeply as he looked out from his bed covers, his grandson continued to stared at him. He closed his eyes shut and tucked his head back under, trying to fall back to sleep. Movement was heard and he lifted his head up and peeked out, Luffy had gone out of sight.

Garp let out a sigh and closing his eyes again he rolled over to his other side, then he frowned. He was not sure what caused to frown, slowly he opened his eyes. Luffy laid beside him on his side grinning madly at his grandfather.

"Fine!" Garp roared as he threw the covers off of himself and kicked the remaining at his legs. Swinging his legs around he placed them to the cold floor and got up.

Luffy bounced up and ran over the bed, jumping to the floor. He ran ahead of the old man and waited at the door while jogging on the spot.

As Garp reached the door he bent down and grabbed the young child under his armpit, and lifted to his hip, causing the boy to giggle as he wrapped his legs of the man's middle. Garp opened the door, and leaned his upper body forward, not willing to leave the room until he was use the corridor was clear.

"First lesson." Garp said softy and quietly, as he peered down the darken corridor, "Make sure you leave your bedroom between the hours one and three; it at these times that everyone is fast asleep and the ones on the watch are at their most valuable."

Luffy nodded at his place, he copied his grandfather's head movement.

"Always be aware," Garp went on the say as he step out into the corridor, "Just who is on the watch. And know your crew. Some are more alert than others, while others are yellow bellies that sound the alarm at the slightly noise."

Garp slowly and walked down the corridor, keeping very close to the walls. He kept peered over his shoulder as he moved. Coming to the t-junction in the corridor and paused and listened.

"Always know your crews style on how they keep on the keep," Garp said keeping his voice low, his grandson hugged onto him as he grinned, "Everyone has their own way on doing things. Some walk faster than others, making their rounds slightly different."

Footsteps were heard, they echoed and Luffy buried his face into his grandfather's neck. He tried hard not to giggle, even Garp was laughing lightly under his breathe. Soon the tapping against the floor tiles were gone, and Garp moved quickly forwards his bare feet hardly made a sound against it.

Luffy lifted his head and watched as the corridor ended and they came near a lobby like area.

"Know your ship." Garp said as he moved into the open space, he pointed to a door alone the wall, "You know that it would be quicker to go across here, yet that would be an wrong move. We'll go the longer way around, it was take a little more effort but will worth in the end."

Garp gazed slowly around, Luffy watched with great interest then did the same. Garp came completely out of the corridor and put his back against the wall, and slid taking side ward steps. When he reached the corner of the room he walked forwards, eyes on the door he wanted to go through, he glanced around now and again until he reached there.

Garp grabbed the handle and turned carefully, he turned backwards and stared around; slowly he walked into the room backward fully aware that no one would be the other side. On entering he closed the door just as carefully as he opened it.

"Remember I told you to know your ship." Garp said as he nodded down the long meeting room, another exit was at the far end. "This is where it comes in handy, their doing their rounds outside the corridors now. And no doubt are going into where we came from. Meaning that there is no one up that end now."

Garp took off in a light run, grinning wildly as he went along. He glanced down at Luffy who was also grinning. They came to the end door, but instead of rushing through Garp become carefully once more.

"Even if you think you know everything," Garp said with a low voice as he placed an ear to the door, the same side he held Luffy so the child could do the this as well, "Just in case, still tread silently." Luffy nodded as he listened, hearing nothing he gazed up at his grandfather who's grin widen. "Safe."

Garp slowly opened the door, but did not do so fully. He peered out the small opening and blinked down the new corridor. Seeing and hearing nothing, he pulled at it some more. He stuck his head out much as he done in his bedroom and peered left and right. No one in sight!

Garp came out and closed the door right up and once more stayed near the walls as he walked carefully down the corridor. Luffy heard his heart going wild, he wanted to clap his hands to express his excitement but remembered what his grandfather had told him, he must keep silent.

They turned a corner and there their goal was before them. Garp glanced up and down the corridor, taking sure there was no one there still. It seemed painfully slow walking down that last stretch, knowing it was right there but also knowing that if he ran his footsteps would carry.

Soon he reached the double doors, and leaning against them he walked in backwards. He had to hold them before them held in of themselves as these doors were swinging one that had no handles. Slowly he held the door until it was almost touching the other, then let go.

Garp spun round and ran, heading for the other end of the large room; passed the rows of tables and chairs, passed the trays and trolleys. There was nothing between them and their ultimate goal.

They came to be in front of the last door in their quest.

"Luffy here we are," Garp said as he came forward and grabbed the handle, he twisted it but it refused to open. Luffy pouted and glanced to his grandfather in question. "Well they seem to be ahead of us. But no worries. Remember I say know your crew, they think I would think that they would they the key with them." Garp grinned and allowed a laugh to escape his lips, "But I know them well..." Garp walked over to the right, where a tray of knifes and forks were arrayed along the wall on a table. He reached into the sliver knifes and put out a silver key.

Garp turned and hurried to the door, he grinned as he put the key into the keyhole and heard the click as the key went around. He pushed it open and walked inside, and letting his grandson down.

Luffy ran further into the room and came to a stop outside some white boxes. He turned and clapped his hands while laughing, he waited for his grandfather to come to him. The old man reach for the boxes and took down the first one, he fell to his rear and crossed his legs placing the box in front of himself. Luffy hopped onto his grandfather's lap and watched the large hands lifted the lid off.

Ready made meals there their prize, which the chefs made for their trip to the mountains for the morning since they would be all leaving early morning and would not have time to make so many breakfasts.

"Luffy," Garp said as he took the lunch box out and opening it he handed it to his grandson, "This is the most important. Take enough to keep your hunger at bay, but not enough so they know we been here. Make sure you have mock trips and get caught, so that they believe that their ways of keeping you out are working. Understand Luffy? Be smarter than other people, just don't tell them so."

"Yes Grandpa!" Luffy said as he began to eat.

Garp watched with a smile, then he reached for a box and on opening it, started to eat as well.


	2. Saved The Day Ch 1-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy saves the day

Chapter 1

  
Luffy leaned against the doors as he pushed them open, and hummed into the large store. He it was filled with hand crafted glass, and hand painted china. Luffy strolled right in the centre of the store and blinked at the scene before him.

A giant of a man was leaning over the counter holding on to a beautiful woman's arm; she had one her on her cheek and half turned she looked upon this man in dismay.

Luffy stared at the woman, she had long blonde hair and shone with the light and big amazing deep green eyes. A lovely heart shaped face with full lips a small little nose the fit in well with her. She wore a simple blue dress, that show off her perfect hourglass figure.

The man was declaiming her to be the most beautifully woman in the world, but for some reason she did not like the praise; instead she weakly tried to pull and while batting her eyelids quickly.

"Oi!" Luffy said as he walked to the counter and caught both their attention, it was as he neared he noticed the other people in the store, finding behind things and peeking their heads up, "Hurry up, noisily old man, I want to get serve here!"

"What did you say?!" The man roared but oddly enough he never removed his eyes from the woman, "Who the hell are you?!"

"Monkey D Luffy!" The young man replied loudly to the giant like man, causing the everyone in the store to glanced his way in fear, "And I said you being noisily, there are other people waiting you know!"

The giant like man froze and slowly turned around to see if this was indeed the infamous pirate that was merely a boy. Straw hat sat upon rich black hair, black eyes stared blankly back as he waited for a response, a scar was beneath his left eye.

"Straw-Hat Luffy?" The large man who looked as though he could easily overpower the much smaller, said with a gasp. He dropped the woman's arm and bolted to the store's front door and disappeared down the street.

"Oh Thank you!" The beautiful woman cried out as she rushed from behind the counter and wrapped her arms around the pirate, "You saved me!" She lower her head to his ear, "Is there anything I can do to thank you..." she said softy in his ear, and pulled away slightly batting her eyelashes at him.

"Yeah..." Luffy said at a low voice as he move his head back to see the woman fully, "You can get off me," the beautiful woman's mouth dropped open and she stared at him in disbelief, "And what's wrong with your eyes, do you have a twitch?" The woman pulled away from him and held her hands to her cheeks, fingertips touching to base of her eyes, "You should see someone about that!"

Luffy roared in laugher as he moved away from the woman fully and walked to the counter.

 

Chapter 2

  
High heel clicked loudly as a beautiful blonde haired woman stormed down the street; her lovely face was twisted as she visible gritted her teeth and frowned deeply, her green eyes was filled with raged up what just happened.

She always had men falling over themselves to be with her and now some little boy rejects her flat out!

She stops and poses with her hips sticking out slightly while she flicks her hair back, many men turn her way, staring at her amazing beauty. She smiled gently towards, and is very pleased when she see an older woman smack her husband over the head before dragging him away.

The woman finished her little display and turned to walked again, only to halt once more. There he was again. The straw hat wearing teen was walking slowly down the street, staring at every shop window he passed.

'Maybe he did not see me well enough in that dark shop!' The woman thought as she slowly gave him a once over, he was a common looking young man. The only think that define his face was a scar under his left eye, and the dirty looking hat. '...a little disgusting, but I won't allow some little boy to refused me!'

With that thought the woman held her chest high and stalked towards him.

Luffy glanced down at the brown packet that he was holding in his right arm, pleased that they had some in that shop. He paused as he spotted another shop, another one he had been looking for.

Then spotting something oddly moving out of the corner of his eyes and turning he stared.

Luffy blinked at the strange woman coming towards him, he noticed her eyes flapping wildly and saw that it was the same woman who was in the shop before. Not caring much for her he turned his attention back to the sweet shop, which was far more important than some odd walking woman.

"Oh! Oh!" The woman suddenly cried out as she placed the back of her to her forehead, "I feel as though I'm going to faint!"

Luffy blinked as the woman who was a few steps away from him, did an little jig on the spot with her feet causing her to come toward him. And then she fell almost right into his arms, if not for the fact that he took a step sidewards causing her to drop down pass him.

Luffy leaned over the moaning woman she rolled over and stared up at him. Luffy gave her a slow blink, before pointing and laughing.

"What a moron!" Luffy managed to laugh out, "If you can't walk in them don't wear them!"

"Wait!" The woman screamed up holding her hand up to him.

"What?" Luffy asked as he gazed at the hand dully.

"Oh~ It's you again," The woman purred out as she half closed her eyes, and stared her through lashes, "We meet again, maybe it's meant to be..." She pulled her other her under her lifting herself up slightly and managed to get into a bit of a pose, "Please could you help me?"

"Sure." Luffy said as he reached down with his free hand and grabbed hold of the hand, he pulled her up with no problem. "There you go." Luffy reply and letting go he started for the sweet shop.

"Wait!" The woman said again as she came towards him and throw her arms around like before, only this time she pushed herself close against him. "My offer still stands..." She said as sweat began to form and her eye twitched, she 'lovely' smile was somewhere crocked as she leaned forward into his face.

"You're ugly!" Luffy said simply with a small laugh and causing the woman to freeze at his words. He slid out of her weak grip and heading for the sweet shop without going back. "Strange woman. Oh yeah!" Luffy mumbled as he reached for the shop's door, "...and you really should see someone about that eye! It's getting worst!"

Luffy laughed as he went through the door, laughing all that way until he disappeared.


	3. Really?

Shanks walks off of his ship and into the wooden docks, a black cape covered half his body; his right side was open showing his hand resting on the halt of the long sword that was strapped to his hip. His crew follows their captain behind all talking about how it was good to be back and that they had a great time in East Blue.

Shanks glances down where his left arm should be, at the moment his cape covered that side so no one guess that under was nothing. Taking his only hand off of the sword he reaches up and ran it through his red hair; it was strange not wearing the straw hat but over the course of a few weeks he was slowly getting used to it.

Mihawk silently watches his old crew mate walk, he smirks a little. The man has his sword on display and was full on openings.

'What have I told you before!' Mihawk thinks to himself as he stands from his seat at was part of the bar it was drinking at, 'You never listened, so relaxed.'

Mihawk quicken his pace and as he leaped onto the docks he drew his sword, Shanks was not fast enough to draw his own but managed to back step out of the way. They both stand facing each other.

"A odd welcoming Mihawk!" Shanks greets with a smile, he grips the sword and slowly releases the long blade; his smile widen when he heard the panic cries of his new members.

"I am bored. Amuse me for a moment, if you can." Mihawk says in a dull voice, looking as bored as he said it was.

"Sure." Shanks replies as he points the tip towards Mihawk; the swordsman frowned at the red haired captain, whole left side was turned away from him.

'A wound?' Mihawk thought as he eyed up his old mate, knowing it was hard to hurt such as man as he. Shank's crew began cheering at the pair, egging them on to fight. Only a few newer members was unsure about the whole thing.

Without warning both men clashed their swords and for a minute or two they fought. It ended with Shanks's sword being knock out of his hand and went spinning into the air, it fell onto the wooden dock embedding into it.

"Please stop!" One of the newest member shouts loud and clear, "He is a unarmed man!" At this point Shanks cape fell off of his shoulders, showing his state. Silence fell over everyone.

Mihawk's eyes widen at his old mate, it was indeed unarmed.

"Now now." Yasopp calls out grinning at the new coming, "It's all 'armless fun!"

"Yasopp," Lucky Roo says shaking his head, holding a piece of meat up high to the red haired man who was looking around for his sword, "Captain is still getting used to this, we should give him a hand."

"Is this really the time for left-handed compliment?" Benn asks his mates loudly, he notices now that Shanks was staring that them.

"Really?" Shanks asks as he stands there with a raised eyebrows, Mihawk looked slightly amused by their comments, they could tell because his lips twitched once. The famous swordsman opens his mouth to say something and the red head quickly turns to him with a smile, "Shut it. I regret nothing!"


	4. Ace Lives!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One way in which Ace could have survived...

"A..ce..." Luffy cries out weakly his voice could not be heard, Ace was too busy being angry over the marine admiral's insulting comments to the one he called father. "...oh!?." Luffy fell to his knees while trying to take step towards his brother who moments ago was ready for his death.

"Luffy, you've reached your limit!" The large fishman half shouts from somewhere behind the young pirate, he glances at the straw hat for a moment and goes back to looking at his friend Ace; Jimbei fails to see Luffy staring down at a piece of small paper. With tried hands he reaches out for it.

"Pirate King Roger and Revolutionary Dragon!" Akainu spat out their names as he continued to taunt Ace, "...And their sons become brothers," he says this part as if it sicken him, "How terrifying!" Ace grits his teeth, he slowly lifts his head and gazes up at him realizing his fire was useless but refusing to back down.

"Just the blood running through your veins is a sin in itself!" Akainu carries on darkly as he glares down at the young man, "Even if I let someone else escape me," he growls out, he glances out of the corner of his eye, "You two I shall never let go of!"

Luffy almost touches the vivre card, his body no longer having the power to even follow it quick enough as the wind blows it away a few inches away from him.

"LUFFY!" Ace's roars reaches his ears and the younger brother blinks as he looks up; somewhere he was aware of a heavy thud sound hitting the floor.

Luffy's eyes widen as he sees Akainu suddenly there in front of him, his fist back and flaming with lava as he comes at him full force. Straw Hat wearing teen had no where to run, he was on his knees with all his strength used up three times over.

And so Akainu whole fist was covered in rubber as Straw Hat Luffy's head burnt and melted with the extreme heat. Blood, bone, eyes and brain form into the one as it become dripping to the ground below; the straw hat stripped to his back burst into flames out was soon put out by the rubber running down. The lava continue to devour the rubbery flesh, opening his neck and going further down to his chest showing his muscles then his bones, heart, and lungs.

A sickening odour of blood and rubber filled the air around them and anyone near by was forced to cover their mouth and nose as it attack both their taste buds and sense of smell. Those who saw it bent over and empty their stomachs to the ground, while others shook their heads in disbelief.

Akainu pulls out his fist allowing his lava to return as a normal, gooey rubber follows along in strings as he straightens himself and stands tell; as soon as he away from the body, it fell backwards, Luffy's legs were still bent over in a kneeing position causing his stomach to pop up slightly. The shoulders were gone melted away, they came part from the main body. The were rolls of rubber around the top of the arms and across the chest, where it finished melting. It still smouldered making that awful smell.

The Whitebeard Pirates stared on not believing what their eyes were telling them, the young man who fought to save one of their own had just died. Jimbei quickly comes forward knocking the admiral over by surprise. Marco who was still wearing those sea stone cuffs turns his gaze to Ace, who was sleeping loudly on the ground with his rear in the air and his cheek squashing against the stone ground.

"ACE!" Marco screams out as he turns to those being pick locks, it was only a matter of time now before Akainu went after the sleeper, "Hurry and gets these off of me!" he turns back to see Ace, "What bad time to have a narcoleptic fit!"


	5. Monster!

The tall musician hummed loudly and happily to himself as he strolled down the street to the new town he and his crew had stopped at; he was swinging his cane around on his bony hand, while the other was holding on to the tip of his hat.

Brook stopped humming while he paused his little stroll and then took a few steps backwards, turning he peered into a shop window. He leaned forward looking through the glass at the image that was there. Then a skull was grinning at him.

Screaming like a woman Brook leaped up, holding his hands to his cheeks; one leg went up and he leaned away from the thing that was staring at him.

"Ah...!" Brook said as he realized and slowly he put his leg down and turned once more to the window. It had been his own reflection, "Yohohoho! That surprised me!" He places a hand over his non-existing heart and move to the window once more. "I thought it was a ghost. How scary!" The last part was a much deeper voice than his normal speech.

"Aharrrrrrr!" A strange cry was heard, that was soon followed by a sound of something heavy dropping to the ground.

"Hum?" Brook hummed as he turned and saw a lovely lady backing away from him, with the look of utter fear on her face. "My my...the a wonderful wo-" The woman turned and ran before he could finished, she left her box she must have been carrying behind.

"A monster!" A young voice said loudly.

"...shhhh..." Another voice hissed out.

"A walking skeleton?!" Still another cried out in terror.

" … at monster! Let's get away..." " ….run!" "...why is it here!" "What does it want?" "...shallow our souls!" "...eat our children!" "Take the children!" "I protect you!" "Run to the hills!" "....eerrrrr! Ohh~ Shishishi..." "Stand back!""It's looking at me?! I going to die!" "...shishishishishi!" "Don't let it look you in the eye!" "Yo! Shishishi" "It came from the shadows!" "Been looking for you..shishi..." "...coming to get us!" "You want to start something monster?""Someone think of the children!" "...shishi found a shop I think you would like!" "Help me! Mummy..!" "Don't let it get away!" "LET'S GO!"

"Yes captain! Yohohohoho!" Brook laughed as his captain stood in front of him, grinning widen and happily; he only half heard his voice during the town's people's, he was glad Luffy had found him. The people while afraid were starting to close him in, with the bigger man pushing their way only to him. Brook could have taken them if he wanted to, but their words were holding him down like visible ropes.

The town's people were staring at the straw hat wearing youth in complete shock; one recovered and glared at the skeleton.

"The monster has taken over the man's mind!" The man roared as he ran forward with a swords held high above his head.

"Who are you calling a monster?!" Luffy shouted as he turned and slammed his fist right into the man's face, "And I did not take over Brook's mind, he's only coming because I asked him to!" The captain huffed out glaring at the town's people around him. "What you doing standing around here anyway? Something cool about this shop?" Luffy turned to the shop's window, it was an antique shop displaying old things from about fifty years ago. "...Ooh~ This looks interesting too! Oi Brook! Let's go in here first!"

"Sure! Oh Luffy-san..." Brook started and glanced around the people who were still staring at him, then to the man laying out cold of the ground.

"What?" Luffy asked as he step up to the shop's doorway.

"I think these people here-" Brook began but was cut short again.

"Young man!" An older man spoke out coming forward slightly, and pointed at the skeleton, "This is the monster! You must get away from it and quickly!"

"Brook is a monster?" Luffy said as he moved away from the doorway and came over to Brook, "Oi Brook, you a monster?"

"Ahh...to these people..." Brook said in a small voice, and he held out a hand to show Luffy, "Because I'm like this..."

"Shishishishishishi!" Luffy laughed as he took hold of the bony hand, "If you're a monster, that makes me one as well!"

"No child," A woman said suddenly coming forwards and standing next to the man, "Do not let this monster trick you! You are human!"

"Human..." Luffy hummed out the words, he was holding the bony hand turning it around in his own hands. Letting go he turned to crowds gathered, "No! If Brook is a monster, then I'm a bigger monster!"

With the said Luffy lifted both hands up to his face, placing his little fingers in his mouth and taking hold of his eyelids with his thumbs and index fingers he pulls his flesh away. The inner flesh of his eyes were bright, his eyeball them stood out seemingly with no expression now that the face was disfigured. The teeth like the eyeballs still where they were, the inner mouth was show to all, drool pouring out as he stretched it outwards and then moved to the back of his head, there he tied his mouth and eyelids. Removing his hand and bringing them slowly down, he turned looking at Brook.

"Luffy-san!" Brook cried out as he tried to cover his sockets, "Scary!" Luffy's muscles moved slightly, he seemed to be trying to smile. But he opened his jaws and let his tongue hang out.

That was the last straw for the town's people who had been also backing away, they screamed loudly causing the captain to laugh. Luffy tried to blink as an oncoming sword came his way, it was stopped by Brook's cane sword.

The now normal skull face was now down turned, the sockets were pulling together and the jaws were set. Shadows were moving across the white of the skull, making it look even more deadlier.

"I would not attack my captain if I were you...! Brook growled darkly through his teeth, then he lifted up his chin and high, "Yohohohohohoho!"

As some more men came running forward with their weapons up, Luffy started releasing his flesh. It snapped back into place, then he came running and punching a man to the ground.

"Yohohohohohoho!""Shishishishishishi!""Yohohohohoh oho!""Shishishishishishi!""Yohohohohohoho!""Shishi shishishishi!"

Their strange laughs echoed down the street as they fought against the ones attacking them. Bodies lay all over the ground around the two remaining standing, the the woman and children had fled.

Luffy blinked and gazed at the chaos they left in their wake and turned to his musician.

"Let's go in now and see what they got!" Luffy said as he readjusted his hat and walked to the shop.

"Yoho!" Brook laughed softy as he quickly followed, swinging his cane and humming happily once again.

The shop door closed behind the two monsters, and as soon as it did two stepped out of the shadows. A long orange haired woman and a blonde haired man.

"Quickly Sanji-kun!" Nami said as she hurried forwards, "Before they wake up!"

"Yes! Nami-swan!" Sanji cried out as he seemed to float behind her.

The pair bent of the unconscious men, turning their pockets inside out. Grabbing their money and anything else that was worth something, tossing into a large bag. Once finished the pair jumped up and ran away, just in time for the two to return out from the shop.

"Huh?" Brook mumbled as he noticed the town's men's pockets were out and small things were all around them.

"...what strange people.." Luffy said as he kneed over one of the men, "Oh well, must be their hobby! Let's go to the next place!"

The skeleton and the rubberman both hummed a tune they knew together, every now and again they would randomly laugh.


	6. Cast Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is throw into a world not his own...

There was a storm coming, everyone who was living off the coast knew this, so they bought in their belongings and boarded up their windows. The dockyard were still open letting boats and ships, dock with charge.

A young man with black hair and dark eyes was sitting at the end of the main pier, watching as the ships came in with a blank look on his face, before glancing up into the skies; the strong winds blew the many clouds in the skies, changing their sharp and form.

Then suddenly the man got to his feet and stare in shock disbelief, at the sky; a large strange light was dancing across the sky, the lights within were of all different colours and shades, the way they moved was breathtakingly beautiful. The young man was smiling now, eyes never leaving the lovely display the was before him. He never noticed the winds picking up, until it was too late, he did not even have enough time to call out to his companions who there inside one of the huts on the pier.

A sudden gust of wind so strong had managed to lift him into the air and send him flying upwards towards the lights. He gritted his teeth as he spun round and around in the air, in his rolls he could no longer tell which way was up or down, it was making a sickening feeling form in his stomach.

And then it was all over. The young and was just hanging in mid air, he blinked when he saw that his feet were above his head, as well as the strange light. Holding onto his hat, he glance upwards, or rather downwards and could see the Island he was got on, he cried out in surprise as he saw just how far he was off the ground.

As he drew closer to the light, it began getting brighter and brighter, causing him to become uncomfortably warm. This light filled his entire vision, then he passed out.

xXx

He blinked. And blinked again and again, until he sight return, but even then it did return fully he was still blinking. Slowly he got to his feet and turn his head around, he could no longer smell the salty sea's air nor could he see the open skies, he had landed in some kind of large dome that was filled with many, many people. They were clothed is all different styles, bright colours and some had ears and tails like animals, others had weapons on that seemed to him, to be fake.

"Where am I?" The young man asked no one, his dark eyes took in the oddly dressed people around him. He then cupped his mouth and began to call out, "Oi! Zoro! Senji! Where are you? Nami! Brooke! Robin!"

Some of the people stopped on look at him before walking on, some laughed and pointed, and getting their cameras out began taking pictures.

Monkey D. Luffy could not see any of his companions. Just then he saw a flash of green, and green meant Zoro! Luffy took off running until he saw a man dressed in green and the three swords on his hip, grinning Luffy grabbed hold of Zoro shoulder and had him turn to face him.

"Hmm? Who are you?" Luffy asked the weird Zoro look-a-like, who had a kind looking face.

"I should be asking you that!" Zoro's look-a-like said loud and pulled away from Luffy, once he got some distance he looked at Luffy up and down, the his face broke out into a large smile, "NOW! What a great Cosplay! Did you made it yourself or did you buy it? That scar looks so real!"

"Cosplay? Made what now? Of course they look real they are real!" Luffy said feeling annoyed as he stepped back from the younger man, who now seemed to be drooling at him, "You're a strange one. Have you seen Zoro or not?"

"Zoro? I see, you got lost from your group," Zoro look-a-like and glance around him almost in a daze, "Don't you have a meeting point or something? Tried their phones? You should at such a large Anime-Con."

"You're weird, I'm going." Luffy said and started walking away, then stared and blinked at what looked like himself. "What the?"

Luffy shook his head as he passed by the person who was dress like him, or rather dressed like something he would wear two years ago. Luffy then noticed the chest, and his eyes widen then he saw that it was a girl. The girl glance at him and gave him a big grin and a thumbs up. Luffy hurried away.

'Brooke?' Luffy thought with a grin as he sighted his musician and quickly pulled through the crowds and came to a stop before the skeleton; his grin dropped then he saw that he was just a man with a skull printed on his face.

"...Naruto is far..." "….One Piece is..." "...Ninjis..." "…..Pirates …."

Luffy gazed only at the sound of someone saying One Piece and saw another person dressed just like him, straw-hat and all, the look-a-like was shouting at a blond man who was dressed in orange with a funny looking headband.

"The One Piece area is opening soon," A woman dressed like a pirate said to him, "You should making your way over there now. Our guest speaking this year is Mayumi Tanaka!"

"Mayumi Tanaka? Who's that? Should I know?" Luffy said with a blank expression, the woman return that look and then like the first man, gave him a once over.

"Wow! That's amazing! You sound just like her!" The woman cried out suddenly as she clapped her hands together, then she reached out and grabbed hold of his arm, "Did you practice that at home! Come with me! I'm going to see if you can ask a question with that voice!"

"What? What?" Luffy said as the woman pirate started pulling him along with her, "Oi! Oi! What are you doing? I just want to find my companions!"

Monkey D. Luffy had fallen into a very, very strange world; but where was his crew? how would be get back to his own world? These question floated in his head while he let himself be dragged along by the pirate woman.


	7. Who Killed The Great Pirate Captain Buggy?

Buggy laughs loudly as he was given another plate of food, which just kept coming. Women was nested either side of him, of giggling and laughing softly as he ate. His men cheered as they too ate from the food that was given out.

Buggy glances at a pretty woman at was smiling boldly at him.

He took another bite from his food without looking away from, she winked at him, causing him to laugh. Reaching down he takes her chin and moves closer.

Suddenly he freezes and his face pales. He pushes away from the woman and holes his throat, coughing. Bits of food came flying out of his mouth, people around him began aware that something was wrong; the ship's doctor's were quickly by his side.

They bought him down from his king like seat and started tending to him.

Buggy's men were panicking all round about the many tables. Those coming to build alliances with all stood and stared at him in shock. Soon Captain Buggy was carried out of the room and out of sight they them all.

XD~DX

It was a lovely warm sunny day, not a cloud in the sky. The air was carried the smelt of the salt water of the sea. Bird sang their eternal song in the trees around the cliff; a little off of the cliff face was a large tombstone, overlooking the ocean.

Buggy's men stood by his tombstone, crying out loud, some were screaming, others could not cry or scream. Other still were standing in shock disbelief.

There was a mumbling amongst those that was there. The doctors had told that Buggy last words was him cursing Straw Hat Luffy making them believe that it was this one who killed their beloved captain, however their was talk that Captain Buggy and Captain Luffy were long time allies.

There was also talked that it was another person, who was there.

Suddenly people started to fell silent, they turned in shock as Straw Hat Luffy came walking up alone, the path with flowers in his arms. He looked somewhat grim as he came up to the tombstone, and kneeing down he placed the flower along with the many that was there.

Standing he took off his straw hat and placed it over his chest, causing Buggy's men to tear up once again; they were sure that he was now an ally of their once great captain.

The men glared at the doctors wondering if they made out this and the other thing they said. They had told that Captain Buggy died of over eating! A lie! No way the great pirate captain would die of something like this! So someone is lying, someone must have killed him!

Who this leaves the question, who killed the great pirate captain Buggy?


	8. Wind Sails Ch1: With Zoro & Nami

  
High winds moved the dark clouds across the skies, the hot air and cool winds caused a mighty summer storm. The thick rain filled clouds covered the bright sun. The gusts made the clouds change fast, while thunder roared throughout, which was followed by its eternal partner; lighting. It ripped the skies with it's sudden light.

While this beautiful display of nature rocked and lit the heavens, normally no one was there to witness it. The small storm was happening over the ocean, far from human eyes. These waters were known as East Blue, it was common in this place for summer to bring storms with it.

On this vast ocean, miles away the storm's rage, two small mismatched boats floated and bobbed side by side.

No wind blew in their sails.

Upon the larger of the two boat, a young man sat crossed legged at the very front. He was dressed in a simply red vest, with short jeans that came just over his knees, on his feet he wore nothing; but on top of his rich jet black hair, was a well worn straw-hat with a red sash.

His dark eyes were narrowed at the storm in the distance, watching as it faded away to nothingness. Once no lightning returned nor the thunder boomed, he allowed his eyes to drop and stare at the deep blue waters before him. The grey clouds above made the water appear darker than he knew they normally are.

He know that clouds above him were moving, but no wind had graced the water's surface nor their sails since that morning. It did not seem likely that any wind was coming soon.

He cast his eyes upwards and watched the clouds moving for a moment. The young man let out a loud sigh, and lifting one hand up he began moving his beloved straw-hat on his head; just to do something.

Monkey D Luffy sighed again as he twisted his torso around and looked up, staring blankly at the unmoving sail; he let his eyes travel higher, the white flag that was at it's peak was lifeless.

Moving his body slightly he glanced over to the second and more smaller boat, that was tied to his. While being smaller, it had a higher mast than he was on. The Jolly Roger of Buggy The Clown was not seen.

Luffy followed the mast downwards with his eyes, and on the main sail still no Jolly Roger was seen, it remained flat without the wind. Then he dropped his eyes to the bottom of the mast, there he found his newest member: Nami.

Expressionless he stared at the orange haired young woman, who was leaning against the mast with a deep frown on her face, studying a map in her hands. Nami wore a short blue and white skirt, with a top that showed off her belly fully, yet it covered her arms even though it was the height of summer.

Since joining him, Luffy wondered about Nami; he remembered her saying that she hated pirates, yet she taken him up on his offer. She always put on a smiley front and happily called him 'Captain', however Luffy could see there was no happiness in her eyes; within those cold brown eyes, he could see hate and disgust at being near a pirate. And whenever she thought he was not looking, that pure hate could not be hidden.

Luffy need her and her skills, even if she hated him. So he allowed her to continue looking with those hate filled eyes as they travelled together.

The same for Zoro.

Luffy twisted his body right the way round, and held on the side so he would not spin back; if anyone saw him in this position, they would think his back was broken. He was in no discomfort as he legs faced one while his upper was turned towards one side of the deck, to where Zoro rested.

The other young man's three swords were nested in front of him, right between his legs, all leaning again on shoulder. Zoro's head down facing the floor, his body looked relaxed, almost like he was sleeping.

Luffy know this was not true, he could tell that the swordsman was ready fro action, should he show any sign of betrayal to their promise.

The green haired man held no trust or respect for his 'Captain' or though he listened to Luffy's orders. Zoro had only on goal in mind, and that was to find and challenge the man with the title of 'Strongest Swordsman in the World'

The straw hat wearing youth allowed a grin to appear on his face, as he remembered Zoro's words; Zoro had told him, that he would kill Luffy or anyone himself should he or they stand in his way of his dream. The only reason he was following Luffy was because he wanted to live to fulfil that, using him as a stepping stone as he were, to get across the seas without getting lost.

Luffy did not care much for the stepping part, it was what Zoro said about killing anyone if they stood in his way; he made Luffy want to laugh. He felt the same way way about his own dream, but there were so many people wanted the same, that if did kill every person who claimed the would be the next Pirate King, there would be lots of corpses around the seas.

Luffy had agreed to Zoro's terms, thus Zoro become his first crew mate.

Still grinning Luffy turned back to the still waters, letting out a little 'ohhh' as some of the clouds parted and rays of sunlight lit up the waters. It was beautiful sight in Luffy's eyes, the kind of thing he wanted to share with his crew.

Grinning even more madly then before, Luffy quickly looked towards Nami and Zoro to call them over; his words stopped in his throat. Zoro still at his head down, while Nami was still glaring at her map, both gave off the feel that they did not want to be here with him.

Luffy felt his heart drop; this was the crew he had always wanted, yet the pair were uncaring about where and who they were with. They were so focused on themselves, that they were missing out on an amazing sight right in front of them.

Luffy understood them had their own worries and all, but Zoro and Nami were letting them worries overtake them, causing them to forget about the here and now.

At last Luffy stood, walking over to the centre of the boat. Zoro's body tensed as he slowly drew neat to where he sat. Zoro carefully brought his head up, and stared at his 'Captain'. The shadow of his hat conceal his from view. Zoro gritted his teeth, ready for a fight.

Suddenly there was a grinning face in front of his, causing Zoro to release a small sound of surprise as he tried to move away, backwards, only to hit wood of the boat's side.

Zoro moved his left hand behind his head and rubbed it; as ready as he was, he did not think Luffy would come so close and so fast.

Luffy just straighten up and laughed at the sight of the panicked Zoro, "Zoro, help me fold up the sail!" Luffy said with a grin, showing a lot of teeth and gums.

"Why?" Zoro said as he jumped to his feet, already over his shock, "There nowhere to dock and if the wind comes now we'll miss our chance to move forward." Zoro glared at his 'Captain' wondering the reason behind this random order. But since he first joined the crew two weeks ago, everything the strange straw-hat wearing young man did and say seemed random.

"Party." Luffy said simply as the grin over took his face, causing his eyes to close.

"Huh?! Party?" Zoro said loudly, gaining Nami's attention on the other boat. "PARTY!?" Zoro shouted it out this time. "We don't time to party! I want to find Hawk-Eyes!"

"But..." Luffy moaned loudly losing his grin and turned to the sail, "We're not going anywhere right now..." Luffy faced Zoro again, his grin reappearing quickly, "Partying will make it seem quicker."

Zoro closed his mouth and glanced at the sails, before turning to Luffy. "Whatever you say 'Captain'." Zoro said with a growl as he glared him, the way he said 'Captain' was clearly in a mocking manner; to which Luffy just laughed off.

Grinning like mad, Luffy ran towards the mast and jumped upwards clinging to it, then he climbed.

From the other boat Nami watched as the pair began folding in their sail. She half heard what was being said, and she too began to glare at the odd pirate known as Luffy. Pulling her eyes away from them, she glanced up to her own sail, knowing it was best to fold those in as well; if a sudden wind did happen to blow as they were 'partying', they may lost track of where they were going.

A loud sound caused her to look back over to them, Nami saw her so-called 'Captain' bounce down onto the deck, just as she started to climb up towards her own sails.

"Nami!" Luffy shouted as he spotted her climbing,"Zoro and I will do that, start bringing some food over to our side!" Nami gave him an unimpressed look, but nodded and headed towards where she stored her food.

Nami walked down the staircase, into the coolest part of her boat; she had stolen this boat off of the three clowns, and it was a very well made little boat, she almost liked it. But it still was a pirate's boat, and later she would take great pleasure in watching it burn, with its flag held high.

Nami gathered as many things into a large box as she could and carried it up the staircase, as she struggled onto the deck the weight was suddenly lifted. Frowning she took a step back and glance at the one who helped her; Zoro was there.

"Thank you." Nami said with a bright fake smile.

"Don't thank me." Zoro said with a bitter smile, he did not seem happy, "It was our 'Captain' who asked me to give you a hand." Zoro begin walking towards the other boat, "If it was up to me, I wouldn't think twice about helping you."

"Well-" Nami began to say, but Zoro had already jumped over to the other boat. "Rude much." Nami mumbled as she glared at the swordsman's back as he put the box behind the hyperactive captain. "Not that I care about everything you stinking pirates have to say."

"NAMI!" Luffy screamed, making both Nami and Zoro jump in shock its suddenness. Then came the arm. Nami blinked down at her body, a rubbery arm was...just there. Tears formed in her eyes as she realized what was about to happen.

Then there was the pull; Nami found herself heading forwards the other boat at an alarming speed, she did not even have time to scream as she landed in the 'safely'? of her 'Captain's' other arm. Luffy laughed as Nami's own arms came up and wrapped around his neck, and she shook wildly in his arms.

Nami took in sharp deep breathes as she tried to calm her racing heart. Luffy lower her so that her feet touched the deck, but she kept her grip on his neck; soon she managed to stand on her own two feet but she still laid in those very arms that caused her to be in this state.

Once the high whispering in her ears die down, she noticed that her 'Captain' was laughing.

Nami let out a little cry of rage and pushed herself out of his arms, the one that was encircling her body came loose and formed back into shape next to Luffy; Nami glared at her 'Captain' in anger.

The anger was quickly replaced with confused blinking, as what she saw there was no ill will, only good humour danced in his eyes; turning to the swordsman, she saw he was equally surprised at this.

But there was another thing she saw on the swordsman's face; his face clearly read, 'glad that wasn't me'.

Nami saw red, and hit both young man on the backs of their heads.

"WHY WAS I HIT!?" Zoro roared at Nami. Nami's eyes narrowed at him, causing him to back off.

Luffy on seeing this, just laughed some more.

"Now then..." Luffy said as his laughter wore off and turning grinned towards the centre of the deck, the other also started to turn round, looking very sour, "PARTY!"

"YOU STARTED A FIRE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DECK!?" Both Nami and Zoro screamed as they saw the raging fire.

"Barbecue." Luffy said simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"THAT'S NOT A BARBECUE!" Nami screamed as she backed up, trying to get away from the heat of the flames.

"We have to put it out!" Zoro shouted at the 'Captain', who looked completely disappointed, "NOW!" Zoro ran into down the small staircase of the boat, heading for the grounded earth that was there in case of fire...but he never returned.

"Where is he?" Nami shouted after a few minutes, she looked to the fire and back towards the staircase the swordsman had gone went,"The earth is near the bottom of the stairs!" Nami glance towards her 'Captain' with tear filled eyes; Luffy was leaning over slightly with his arms crossed, staring down the other end of the boat.

Luffy closed his eyes in a slow blink.

"Zoro is on the other side of the boat." Luffy said as he continued blink, before pointing downwards towards the other end. Nami ran over to him, and look at the other end in disbelief.

"HOW DID HE GET THERE?!" Nami screamed as she watched Zoro glancing around, with the large barrels of earth in each hand, she then pointed to the staircase, "THAT'S THE ONLY EXIT!"

Nami turned towards the fire, before turning back to Luffy who was now pointing and laughing at the confused swordsman; Zoro's voice could be heard, he was shouting something about the fire disappearing. Nami gritted her teeth and grabbed hold on Luffy red vest. "DO SOMETHING! YOU'RE THE CAPTAIN!"

Luffy's laughter faded and he stared down at her blankly. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and moved her, so she was standing behind him.

Luffy braced himself, with his legs parted and then let both his arms stretched the length of the boat, towards Zoro; Luffy got a firm hold on Zoro's hips, he leaned backwards, bringing his arms upwards at the same time. Zoro cries filled the air as he when flying.

Luffy fell flat on his back, as Zoro flew overhead; the barrels came out of his hands and the earth poured out over the top of the fire, causing it to die out. Zoro landed on the other side of the dying flames.

Nami dropped to her knees with a sigh of relief. As she glanced upwards she noticed passed the smoke, that Zoro's legs were in the air, she leaned forwards for a better look and saw that his neck twisted in a strange way, the wooden floor beneath him was broken.

She then quickly turned to Luffy who was pointing and laughing at Zoro again.

Nami suck in her breathe, Luffy had not only almost sunk their boats but also just killed one of his own crew members. And was laughing about it.

'I can't stay with this man. That's what pirates are like...I always known this,' Nami thought as the mad 'Captain' continued to laugh. 'I have to get away as soon as I can and-' A loud moan was heard and Nami mouth dropped as she watched Zoro arms moved and he placed the palm of his hands to the deck and lifted himself up easily and drew out two of his three swords. 'The wh-'

"Zoro! There's beer in those boxes beside you!" Luffy sang out, stopping the swordsman from cutting him into pieces. Luffy cared little for the swords pointing his way, instead he made his way over to the burn out blacken deck, where Zoro once had his head embedded into the deck.

"The meat should be well done with that heat!" Luffy reached in the pile of ash and blacken wood, and pulled out silver foil and began unwrapping it. "I wrapped and threw in some potatoes and other bits of veg as well."

Luffy started pulling out more and more silver packages and placed them beside Zoro. Zoro slid the swords back into their sheaths and brushed himself off; he then started opening the boxes with the beer in them, as if nothing had happen.

Feeling numb and very drained, Nami slowly managed to get to her feet and drag herself over to her two new crew mates; flopping down she began looking for the silver foil wrapping as well. She said nothing as she too, began opening the foil.

Dully her stared down at the onion, she then placed the onion began other onion, one that Luffy had already taken out.

While opening other wrap, she gazed towards Zoro, he seemed completely unharmed. The only evidence of what just happened was him mumbling darkly under his breathe, which only made Luffy laugh more.

Shaking her head she took the beer bottle that was offered to her and gulp it down.

"Let the party begin!" Luffy shouted out as the last piece of the meat was unwrapped, "We should have a barbecue every time the wind stop blowing!"

'I will find Hawk-Eyes before then.' Zoro thought as he drank his beer deeply and reached for some food. He glanced at Nami, she was glaring hard at their 'Captain' with the corner of her mouth twitching. It was almost like she was trying not to join in with the 'party'.

Zoro turned his eyes to Luffy, he was talking loudly with half crewed in his mouth, he clapped his hands together; suddenly his 'Captain's' eyes were on him.

Nami closed her eyes and looked away, grateful when Luffy went to talk to Zoro. She would stab herself in her own arm before she admitted she enjoyed her time with this pirate captain. Biting her lower lip Nami turned to the two. Zoro seemed to forget that he was ever angry at the captain, also it appeared that he was starting to have a good time.

Before long both Nami and Zoro had completely forgotten their hate and distrust of the strange pirate and soon swept up in his madness that he called a party.

"Ohhh~" Luffy bounced up and pointed out to sea, "Look at that sunlight!" The clouds had moved once again, this time more rays of sunlight shone down upon the waters.

Luffy turned to the right at Zoro then to the left at Nami, grinning he faced out toward the sea again glad that they too were watching the sun's light hitting the sea surface.

It was a beautiful display of nature, one that he was glad to share with his new crew mates. Luffy's grin widen as happiness filled his heart, he was finally bring his crew together and headed towards the Grand Line.

XD ~ DX

Monkey D Luffy slowly blinked opened his eyes, and sitting up he removed his straw-hat out of his vision, the skies above were grey with think clouds; frowning at the sudden shouting, Luffy stood from his spot and brought his head around Sunny's 'flame' and glance towards the wheel.

There Zoro stood, he was steeling the ship. Beside him was Nami, shouting at him while pointing towards the sails.

Luffy jumped over the 'flame' and downwards on the deck, making his way over to his Swordsman and Navigator.

"-NO WIND!" Nami was screaming at him, Zoro was just glaring ahead, "HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO GET US OFF COURSE WITHOUT ANY WIND?!"

Luffy glanced from Zoro to Nami, with a smile; he must of heard them in his sleep and dreamt about the first time they were together with no wind in their sails. They had changed a lot since then.

Zoro was glaring at nothing seemingly not listening to a word the woman was saying. Once upon a time Zoro had truly not cared about anything Nami had to say. And as Luffy neared them, he noted that his Swordsman's body was completely at ease, knowing that it was only his Captain.

On seeing Luffy Nami placed her hands on his shoulder and rested her forehead on her hands, with a heavy sigh. Luffy grinned at this, when they first meet she was unwilling to have much contest with him; her eyes no longer held any form of hate in them, she still screamed, glared and hit him but it was always for their own safety.

Nami moved away from him and glanced upwards, Luffy followed her line of vision and his grin fell. His Jolly Roger, the skull and crossbones with a straw-hat, was not in view.

"No wind today," Nami said with a sigh, she turned towards Luffy saying, "And I'm sure there won't be for another three days..."

"We used up the last of our Cola," Zoro continue on from Nami, "So we can't even use the paddle system. What do you want to do, Captain?"

Luffy allowed a slow grin to appear on his face; Zoro's words held no disrespect, and there was no mocking tone in the way he said 'Captain'.

"Rise the sails and drop the anchor," Luffy grinned at them as he turned to face the front of the ship and look outwards, "Lets have a party."

"Aye! Aye!" Both Zoro and Nami said with a firm nod.

The green haired swordsman moved away from the wheel and headed so that he was standing over looking the main deck, the orange headed woman followed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Captain's orders!" Zoro shouted out to the rest of the crew, everyone below stopped and listened "Rise the sails! We're dropping the anchor!" Everyone below went into motion, stopping what they were doing and started following the command.

"Captain's orders!" Nami screamed causing the crew to stop once more, "Prepare a feast! We're having a party!" There was a loud cheer, and half went off following Zoro's words while the other began heading towards the store rooms or kitchen.

Luffy grinned as he move to stand in front of the wheel, waiting for the sails to go up before he dropped the anchor, he had come a long way from having just a three man crew. Now he had a nice large crew, each of his original crew members had younger ones under their care.

Zoro had four young swordsman who all wanted to make an name for themselves.

Nami had two map making, and three young navigators all wanted to learn from her.

Usopp had eighteen marksmen working for him.

Senji had with him four sous chiefs, and ten young chiefs he was training in his kitchen.

Copper had seven young doctors and five nurses helping him, while he taught them high level medical.

Robin had a small team of archaeologists, which Luffy was unable to number as they seemed to come and go at any given time. Robin always stayed on the ship, while they did all the 'leg work'.

Franky only had two working under him, but he was happy with that, wanting only a few to know his robot secrets.

And Brook, the musician had a whole band playing with him, complete with dancers.

Thousand Sunny was alive with people having fun and working hard.

Luffy also had a lot of turf to call his own, in the New World, the Grand Line and even in the Four Blue Seas, along with villages, town and cities that went with them.

The only thing Luffy wanted to do now, was to find Shanks and return his beloved straw-hat, however the red-haired man seemed to have fallen off the edge of the world because he was no where to be found.

Luffy smiled softy as Zoro and Nami came back and stood by his side; he had come a very long way, but he would never forget how it started, with just these two.

"Want to make a big fire?" Luffy asked with a cheeky grin, already knowing what their reaction would be.

"NO!" Both said a little too quickly, causing the Pirate King to laugh loudly. Luffy glanced behind him and seeing the sails all set in place, he released the anchor.

"Ohhh~" Luffy shouted suddenly and pointed forwards, the clouds had parted and the light was shining though; he gave a quick glance to both of them, before grinning madly.

'My crew are the wind to my sails of my heart.' Luffy thought as he watched a rainbow form, 'That sounded petty good, maybe I should write that down.' Luffy laughed loudly at his thoughts causing the two beside to look at him strangely, but soon they smiled at their Captain.


	9. Mist Raises

The teacher talked loudly as he wrote on the blackboard, he kept turning his head around and staring at the students who were writing note in their books.

Ruffy frowned as he leaned forward, trying to write down his notes as quickly as he could before the teacher rubbed the words from the board. He hand was aching, he hated this lesson because it had a lot to take in.

The 'pips' sounded.

The college students began to raise from their seats, as they all started talking to the person next to them. The lesson was over, most were hurrying out the classroom for their next lesson, some had to get to their part time job and others are just heading home. Like him.

Standing Ruffy pick up his bag and started to gather his things together; he held his bag at the side of the desk and ran his arm over everything, pushing it into his bag.

The tall dark haired young man walked slowly down the row of desks and chairs, eyes still on the blackboard. He loved history, and learning about it; but at times it was just soooo boring. Or was it just the people who taught it make it boring.

He tore his eyes off of the board and left the classroom, joining the stream of students out in the large hallway.

"Ruffy!" A voice breathless voice called from the crowd, causing the nineteen year old to glanced around. He did not stop walking though. "Ruffy! Stop moving so fast!" The voice said again.

Ruffy paused and glanced down behind him. Seeing that the taller had stopped moving, the small round teen double over with his hand on his knees trying to catch his breathe.

"Marcag?" Ruffy asked as he blinked down at his old classmate, he had not seen since he left high school."What are you doing here?"

"What?" Marcag said as he straighten up, flush faced. "Not pleased to see me?"

"Huh? No?" Ruffy asked this as a question, unsure what happened to the normally sullen teen. "I thought you weren't going to leave our island."

"Been-" Marcag broke off with a coughing fit and held out his hand to stop Ruffy from helping...even though Ruffy did not make a move to help, he just blinked. "Been over a year since we last saw each other," He said as he recovered, "I am surprised you managed get through your first year at college, and look now you're in your second!" The small round teen laugh nastily, "I'm here for my course work, and we had a lecture this morning."

"Oh..." Ruffy said with another slow blink, he really did not care much for Marcag. "You are studying for writing or something right?"

"Journalism." Marcag said with a nod, "I can't believe you're studying history! But then you always liked anything to do with pirates!"

"Mmmm..." Ruffy agreed and walking again more, the other half ran half walked beside the taller teen."Pirates make up a large amount of our world's history, I loved playing pirate-"

"Yes yes yes." Marcag broke Ruffy off, "Listen, I doing a essay and in need of a boat or ship something! You have a licence right? I want to go as far as the Red Line."

That made Ruffy halt. He always wanted to see the Red Line. "I do."

Marcag grinned evilly, "Can you take me there?"

"I can't." Ruffy replied happily and started walking faster this time.

"Why?" Marcag demanded as his going red for a different reason now, "Can't you help out an old friend?"

"You and I were never friends." Ruffy said with a laugh as he walked, "And even if I do have a licence, I won't go as far as the Red Line. Do you know how many ships sunk just trying to get near it? And not just because of the cliffs."

"Of course I do!" Marcag said running now, "That's why I'm asking you!"

"No." Ruffy said simply, they reached the main entrance many people were pouring in and out of the building, "I far to busy to take some time off. Find someone else."

"Be that way." Marcag spat out as he pushed into Ruffy side, "I know that Avon is also in this city."

'Avon? He's here?' Ruffy thought, but said nothing. Avon was a crazy person, who believe that 'it' was going to lift some time in their lifetime. 'Be interesting if 'it' did,' Ruffy watch Marcag pushing his way between two much smaller teens than him.

It was drilled into everyone from a young age the dos and don'ts. Always fellow the law of the land, everyone must fit in with this way of life, or be seen as crazy. Only a few people raised up and did something outrageous; this gave them even celebrity states or a dangerous person.

Ruffy wanted a way out. Wanted to be free, but he was free. Everyone told him.

Ruffy walked outside and glanced up at the grey skies.

This world has reached it's limit, every corner of the Four Blues Seas had been explored many many years ago, there was nothing new.

It was rare in this day and age for people to leave their home island. Unlike the past, people could only travel to set places, had to travel through set gates...like cattle. Others thought buying a passport was too much of a waste of money.

Ruffy was once thought of a crazy; likely pirates was right one of the many reasons. And went he finished school he got his sailing licence. This planet was a water world, so getting a sailing licence was a big thing. Many people try and set businesses up, only to fail and became member of staff of some other ship or boat.

Blinking Ruffy saw the sea through the jungle of concrete, it was a beautiful sight to behold. And the ones around him were walking right passed him, with their heads down all in a hurry for something.

They trapped themselves in their own little bubble and failed to stop to watch the world around them. And yet they called this their freedom.

'I'm trapped too.' Ruffy thought as he dragged his eyes away and began walking in the crowd again.

One day Ruffy set himself a realistic goal for himself; to become a history teacher. And thus trapping himself with the ways of society.

His parents were so proud of him then, because of his wild nature when he was little they thought that he would not get anywhere in life.

'But still this world lives in fear.' Ruffy thought as he gazed at the back of someone's head as he walked, 'Everyone. Because of 'that', something that happened so long ago...' Ruffy blinked as he looked around himself, head was nearing his block of flats. He did not need to think of how to get there, his feet knew what path to take , because he did this everyday.

Day after day.

He stopped at the crossroads, wondering what would happen if he chose to go left instead of right. A slow smile appeared on his face.

'I hope the Mist really will lift one day.' Ruffy thought as his smile turned into a strange grin, 'I chose this path for myself, I'm going left.'

He turned left. As he walked he raised his head up and took in the new surrounding as he walked down the unfamiliar path, he saw a sweet shop that he never knew was there and may never have known if he had not taken that path.

'How exciting!' Ruffy thought as a odd throb began to pulse just behind his eyes. "What?" He asked himself, knowing he would get no reply.

The grin dropped from his face, he allowed himself a small sad smile; he knew he could not go any further than this. He still had homework, his part time job and bills to pay. He was not a child any more and could not daydream.

Ruffy spun around and began making his way back down the road side, towards his flat. It was then he spotted people running in panic, frowning he stared at them. Looking around he saw others frowning at these people.

"It's happening!" Someone cried out as they ran, causing those nearby Ruffy to look on in terror at their words,"It's happening!"

"It's a joke, a prank!" An middle aged man glared at the people who ran off down the road.

"No. No" Another person shouted out as they stared in horror at the tiny Cell-Den. "It is not a prank! It is happening!"

Everyone on the roadside fell into silence.

Ruffy strangely enough, did not feel any fear, while he knew what this meant for the world. This would be the end of the world as they knew it. He began walking fast, knowing that there was a bar with a big Tele-Den.

As he came closer he saw that he was not the only one with this idea. A lot of people there trying to cram their way into the bar. Ruffy felt like laughing, but he swallowing it down; there were many times he wanted to laugh at things that he knew were frown upon.

Ruffy came in front of the bar, as he joined the pushing crowds moving back and fore, he caused him to want to laugh more. Somehow he managed to be inside the bar, the screen was on and the speakers about the bar was up full; on the screen was a news reporter chatting away speedily as movement was seen behind him.

Ruffy knew where he was reports from; the man made island that lead up and closed off the Reverse Mountain. Every Blue Sea had one.

"They said it would not happen in our lifetime!" Someone behind him said aloud, many nodded their heads in agreement.

"Remember that scare they had forty years ago," A man's voice said a little louder from behind, "People are saying that meant have been the beginning."

Ruffy blinked as he saw something moved, from behind the reporter mist was moving over the water and coming down. The screen suddenly went blank.

There was a deadly silence in the bar as they waited. They did not have to wait more as the news channel came back to their studio.

Ruffy glanced down, he had remembered what he was thinking not long ago; 'I hope the Mist really will lift one day.' He hid his grin again, sure that his boring existence was now over.

"I don't get it!" A young voice came from somewhere on the floor. "What's it all about?"

"How old are you?" A rough voice demanded, "Don't your parents teach you everywhere?!"

"I'm sorry!" A woman's voice call out and movement was heard, "I'll explain properly! Come with me!"

Ruffy walked the back of the woman leaving and chose to fellow, he did not want to be here any more. He could get home and watch it from his flat.

"Please listen...mmm..You've seen those old films right," The woman said to her son as she held his shoulders and stared him right in the eyes. "Well...errr...you see..." She was at a lost, everyone grow up learning about, knowing about it so she did not know how to tell her child.

"Five hundred years ago," Ruffy said stepping in, "The world was over run by pirates," The woman turned and smiled her thanks as she moved away for him to come closer.

"Most of these pirate sailed on the Grand Line or The New World, as it was known," Ruffy kneed down so that he was on the boy's level, he could be no older than four, so it was almost understandable that he did not know everything. "One day a big big fight broke out between the pirates and the World Government. But in the middle of this strange fight, the whole of the Grand Line, New World and Calm Belts were completely covered with a mystery mist, called Rainbow Mist."

Ruffy looked at the child, who was listened to his every word, no doubt wanting to know what was causing his mother to be so frighten.

"This Mist is different from normal mist, because it knocks the concept of time right out the window," Ruffy smiled as the child frowned. "In other words, it is said that only five weeks have passed inside the Mist while five hundred years out here in the Four Blue Seas."

"So..." The boy asked unsure what was the fuss was about.

"Pirates that are rare in our day," Ruffy said as he leaned forward, "Are alive inside that Mist, waiting to come out!"

"Oh.." The boy said as he looked towards his mother, "But what does that have to do with the old films?"

"Oh that?" Ruffy said with a laugh, making that child jump in surprise "Nobody believes that!"

"Huh?" The boy blinked in confusion, "But..."

"Well," Ruffy began as he smile at the boy, glanced at his mother who nodded and turned back to the boy. "A few people out it out of the Mist before it took over everything. Three hundred Marines and forty pirates, most of the pirates were captain of their crew."

"We saw their heads getting chopped off!" The boy cried out as he remembered the film.

"Yeah, that film was made for the people inside the Mist," Ruffy grinned at the happy boy, "Explaining what happened to them and to the ones that were bought out."

"That film we saw is going to be played over and over," The mother came forwards and placed a hand on her child shoulder, "So where ever they are in the Mist, they all will know what happening to them."

"I think I know now!" The child said and hugged on to his mother, "Can we get that ice cream now?"

"Yes of course." The mother said as she stood, "Because life goes on." She finished with a small smile and nodded her thanks to Ruffy before walking on their way.

Ruffy watched them go, feeling a little dishearten. Life goes on. He had forgotten this, the film was in place for the ones inside and the people were protected by the man made islands should they try and get through the Calm Belts. Life would go on, just how it always had, they were only raised to be in fear on this happening but once it is over...

"Then what?" Ruffy said aloud as he stood from where he was still kneed and looked around as more people were trying and failing to get into the bar.

'Even if the Mist does lift,' Ruffy thought as he started for home, 'Everything will just carry on as normal. Nothing will change.'

'Unless I made the change.'

Ruffy stopped and turned to glance behind him, no one was there.

"You did not tell the boy everything." A familiar voice came from above, "You never told him what it is that 'nobody believes'." Ruffy looked to the top of his steps and saw Marcag standing there grinning down at him.

"Mmmm..." Ruffy hummed as he walked up the stairs and met the other, "Because no one does believe, it came out three years after the pirates there executed."

"That they come back to live when the Mist lifts?" Marcag grinned as he followed Ruffy down small hallways to his door, "One was a Fruit Person, said to have the power to carry-"

"Fruit People are myth." Ruffy said as he stuck his key in the hold and turned. "Like I said. No one believes in that."

"And yet a Mist that can stop the hands of time can exist?" Marcag said as he pushed by Ruffy and walked into his home, "But Fruit People can't? You used to believe."

"'Used to' being the key word here." Ruffy said as he flopped down on his sofa throwing his bag somewhere he reached for the control for his tele-den. "I don't believe in fairy tales any more. I've grown up."

"Whatever," Marcag said as he sat of the single sofa, "Avon won't help me..."

"So you came back to me?" Ruffy asked dully as he stared at the screen, they were still in the studio.

"No, I have no place to go." The chubby teen said as he turned to the screen, "You're such an easy going guy, I don't think you care much; so long as I say I'll buy you some good meat from the butchers and not that frozen stuff you hate."

Ruffy grinned and sat right back in his seat. Marcag was right, the promise of fresh meat was a wonderful thing for him. He loved eating meat right off the bone.

The pair fell quite.

"You think those people really will come back?" Ruffy asked as he man's voice over the screen sounded a little higher pitch than normal.

"Yeah. All those dead people of that list will come back." Marcag answered with hard eyes, "And I want to be there when one is found."

"They're going through the list soon," Ruffy said as he noticed the normal news report, "I'm getting some food, think they'll deliver? Or will everybody be watching this?"

"Everyone will be watching this," Marcag said as he beady little eyes look at Ruffy, "The whole world seemed to have stopped, only a few are trying to get things moving again."

"Got some old pizza," Ruffy said as he opened a cupboard and looked inside, "I ordered ten too many."

"YOU had left overs!" Marcag laughed out, causing Ruffy also to snicker.

"Yeah, this world really has got to pot!" Ruffy laughed fully now as he bought over the ten boxes and sat three them in front of Marcag.

"You made me sick," Marcag said as he opened the box and grabbed as slice, "You ate the same amount as me and yet you were always so slim. But you never laughed at me when I ate."

"Why would I laugh?" Ruffy said as he blinked in confusion, "I like eating. Food in good!"

"Not to all of us..." Marcag trailed off as he glance down at his large belly, "I can't do much field work because I'm so over weight, that was why I jumped at the chance to come here."

"You have a dream." Ruffy said as he shoved a whole piece in his mouth and swallowed, "I respect that. I really do not have one."

"Thought you wanted to be a pirate?" Marcag said with that same nasty grin as before. "Well doesn't matter now. Let me tell you my story!"

Ruffy shoved another piece of pizza in and leaned forward, waiting for him to continue.

"Have you seen the Prince of Caramel? The man made island off to the west of the Reverse Mountain." Marcag asked as he reached down to a bag that Ruffy had not seen and opened it, pulling papers out, "The Prince looks a lot like one of the persons on that list!"

"That Prince is famous," Ruffy said a little bored, it rarely with the world's happenings, "And if you noticed why hasn't someone said so before, he get in a lot of papers. Even I heard of his name."

"I know!" Marcag answered grinning as he stared down at the papers, "Its like he's saying 'look at me! This is me! And there's nothing you can do about it'."

"So who do you think he looks like?" Ruffy asked as he gazed at the screen, the reporter from the studio was holding his earpiece close, nodding his head sharply.

"Portgaz D. Ace." Marcag said with a low voice as he tried to add drama behind the name, "Son of the Pirate King!"

Ruffy head throbbed at the sound of that name, it always did. He turned to look at Marcag to see if he was serious or not.

"Proof?" Ruffy asked simply and held out a hand, asking him to show him something.

"The proof is that they both look like the same person!" Marcag roared as he stood slamming something down into Ruffy's outstretched hand.

Calmly Ruffy took the paper, and brining it to him he look over the contents there. It was an photo copy of Portgaz D. Ace's wanted posted, and a photo of the Prince standing outside somewhere. Ruffy looked between the two photos.

'Ace!'

Ruffy blinked as he looked around him, if felt like someone was looking out through his eyes.

But there was not doubting the fact that these two looked like the same person. Ruffy rubbed his eyes and looked closer at the modern photo; behind the Prince was a other young man, blond hair could be seen coming out of his odd top hat.

'Yes!'

Ruffy blinked as he handed the paper back over to Marcag, who had been watching him carefully the whole time.

'Sabo!'

"I am trying to gather a small team together." Marcag said still watching him, "And go to Caramel, for that I need a captain. You and Avon are the only two people I know who can be a captain. Avon said he wouldn't, but I think someone else has gotten to him."

"Gotten to him?" Ruffy asked with a frown, "What do you mean?"

"People are going to try and get over the mountain!" Marcag said in his going low once more, "They want to see if the same thing happens again."

Ruffy blinked but he knew what Marcag meant, when the Mist first appeared ships sailed right into it and came out next to the place they entered from. The only way to get around the Mist is over it; the Grand Line, New World and Calm Belt ran through the centre of the planet, cutting if off. For two hundred years, The Four Blue Seas did not have much contact with each other, apart from the Den-Dens.

"You want to travel over it?" Ruffy asked thinking that was the reason why Marcag wanted him for his captain.

"No." Marcag said sharply, "Listen to what I'm saying! Caramel is the place I want to go, to write a story on the Prince. No one is willing to take me after I tell them about my theory."

"Well I told you I can't." Ruffy said firmly as he grabbed another pizza box and opened it, "I'm busy with college and my job, I won't have any time off until the summer and that's two months away."

"Whatever!" Marcag said as he too opened another box and reached in, "It is worth a try, can I ask if you know anyone else?"

'So that's what he is after.' Ruffy thought as he glanced towards his den-book, which had a list of numbers of people he study with also side getting his licence. "I know a few people, you can photo copy it if you want."

"...thanks..." Marcag mumbled as he bite into the pizza slice, Ruffy just smile and shoved the whole slice into his mouth.

Ruffy glanced toward the screen, they were starting. They were going to send the old film that was made for this very day. If they got any contact they know the Mist in clearing.

'I want to go there.' The random thought just was there, inside Ruffy's mind; making him realise just how much he really did want to go.

'I want to go there!' Another voice echoed deep within. Ruffy blinked and glanced around, but he knew it was coming from somewhere else.

Ruffy blinked. The seagull blinked back.

The seagull had a hat on it's head, and a bag wrapped around it's front.

"Why in Ha'des name does a seagull have a bag around it?" He asked to the air thin; rolling over in his bed Ruffy stared at the seagull that was tapping at his window glass, wanting to come in.

He rolled again this time falling off and onto the floor, he pushed himself up and walking the short distance he opened the window.

The seagull calmly jumped off the windowsill and walked further inside and dipped it's beak into the bag, bringing out a package; it then dropped the package onto the bed and turned back to the window, jumping up and out, it was gone.

Ruffy stared after the seagull disappearing form, not sure if he was still dreaming. Slowly he looked towards the package and sat down on the bed.

"Should I open it?" Ruffy asked himself as he picked it up and place it on his lap. It was a simply brown package, tied up with string. Which was on of his favourite things.

Ruffy glanced towards the clock, he needed to be heading for work now. He had always spent the last twenty minutes having a staring contest with a overly large seagull outside his bedroom window, he doubted his boss would believe him.

Ruffy stood and walked over to his set of draws and placed the package carefully on top. Giving it one last look he began pulling off his clothes, throwing them to the floor and grabbing other clothes he knew was clean.

He did not take long for him to get ready, he only wore a white and blue t-shirt with brown shorts; which he would be taking off once he gets to work anyway, to put his overalls on.

Hurrying to the door he glanced back at the package, and then stepped out the door...only to popped his head back in again and stare at it.

'What is inside?' Ruffy thought as he tried to look through in as if he had x-ray vision.

In the end Ruffy grabbed the package and walked out the door, heading right for the front door without anything to eat.

"I'll eat once I get there..." Ruffy told himself firmly not caring what the boss said, he was going to eat. Ruffy looked down at the front door, a pile of letters were there. "More bills?"

Ruffy bent down and grabbed a small backpack from the floor, he dropped the package in the open, then he moved forward while still bent over picking up the envelops there and threw them inside. One envelop he paused at, blinking as he noticed the handwriting; instead of putting this one in the bag, he shoved it in his pocket.

He zipped up the bag and wiggled his feet into his sandal straps; all while still bent in two.

"I'll look at lunch time!" Ruffy said as he stood up straight and opened his front door, taking the keys off and stepping out he slammed it behind himself.

Ruffy ran down his familiar hallway, down the familiar stair and ran along side the familiar road. It had been six weeks since 'contact' was made with those in the Mist, and everything was going along smoothly, everything was the same nothing had changed.

'Apart from me,' Ruffy thought as he hurried, 'I keep hearing voices. And having weird dreams, I'm putting down to stress.'

Ruffy slowed as he reached the train crossings, the gates were coming down. The backpack hung down low as he held the straps by one hand, before lifting it up and putting it over one shoulder.

While he was waiting he dug into his pocket and pulled out the envelop.

"Marcag's handwriting," Ruffy said as he stared at the words, "Mmm...haven't heard from him since he left." Ruffy began opening the envelop, suddenly he got the strangely feeling he was being watched, "Wonder what he wants...?"

Ruffy took the letter out and unfolded it, his eyes scanned over the words. He frowned, then blinked as a gust of wind blew passed him. He looked up to see the blur of the train speeding by, as quickly as it came, it was gone. But the gates remained down still.

Ruffy looked down at the words once more:

{Dear Ruffy,

Bet you're surprised to hear from me. It been a long few weeks and I lost some weight because of it! But this is not the realise for the letter.

Something is strange here in Caramel; Prince seems to be under watch all the time. I can't even get close enough to talk to the gardener! It's the World Government, they have men crawling every part of Caramel! I even had some coming to talk to me, asking what I was doing. Seeing it's the WG, I let them see my stuff, you know, they're the ones who protect us, so they should know.

Prince goes to different islands bet you don't know that, and on the 11th of Carch, he is coming to your city! So I'll be seeing you sooner than I thought! Can you put up me and my team, I know your flat is small and there is fourteenth of us; we're trying to save as much money as we can, this team does not have a budget from my college, even if it's college related.

I'll be there on the 11th as well, some time in the morning. Hopefully this will get to you in time.

Got some nice cuts for you. Thanks, Marcag}

Ruffy frowned and turned over the letter, seeing if there was any more to it. Nothing.

"Today it the 12th" Ruffy said aloud and noticed he could walk now and began moving; he remembered something about Prince this week. It was on the news, but he was not into anything modern so did not listen. "He should have showed up yesterday."

Ruffy felt something was wrong; he and Marcag were never friends growing up, but became a little close when he stayed with him for a few days. The fact that he could see shadows moving behind some trees did not help.

He reached inside his bag, searching for his cell-den. On feeling it he pulled it out and turned the small screen to him. A tiny snail could be seen inside, sleeping. Ruffy pushed a button of the side and the snail awoke.

Quickly he looked through the local news suits, on anything to do with Prince.

"Prince is at the Gute Dome." Ruffy said to himself quietly as he stopped walking again and looked around to see where he was. 'What should I do?'

Ruffy turned left, heading towards the train station instead of work. As he walked along he pressed the buttons of his cell-den, getting his work's number up.

"Ruffy." Came his boss's voice as soon as he placed it to his ear, "Where are you?"

"Sorry something came up," Ruffy said quickly as he moved passed the people also trying to get to work, "I won't be coming in today, sorry. I'll make it up later."

"No." His boss's voice came almost in a hurry, "Don't bother coming back! You're fired!"

Ruffy said nothing, he kept walking fast. He saw the train station's entrance.

"I understand." Ruffy said as he walked through the ache way, and clicked his boss off. 'Something is wrong!' he thought as he headed for the platform, 'Boss sounded weird.'

Ruffy stood on the platform looking down at his cell-den, trying to made sense out of what was happening.

"A seagull came to my window. Marcag was meant to be here. Boss didn't sound like himself," Ruffy said to himself as he looked up seeing the train coming, "And I haven't eaten anything today! Yeah, something is wrong."

Ruffy waited for the train to come to a complete stop before he moved forward, walking through the sliding doors. He gazed around and on seeing no where to sit, he stood near the doors. The doors closed by themselves and the train rocked as it started to move.

Ruffy stared out of the door's glass, watching the city he has lived in for the last year fly passed.

The tele-den that was on every car played out music, the latest hits and golden oldies were always on. Ruffy tired to tuned the loud music out of his ears, but it seemed to dumb into his skull.

'Brook...' The same voice said softly in the back of his mind, causing Ruffy to look up on the screen above. It was an old song, it had been sung by many different singers over the years. 'It is Brook's song. Listen.'

Ruffy closed his eyes and listened. It was a lovely even spellbinding song, it seemed to reached deep within deep and wrap around his soul. Ruffy could hear laugher; many many people laugher along side his own laugh.

The song was over, the spell was broken.

Ruffy felt suddenly very sleepy, wanted to sleep right there on the train.

Ruffy eyes flew open, as a sharp pain flashed through his heart; he started to breathe hard as he now listened to the voice of the a new news reader.

Slowly he lifted his head up and stared. They were giving out the names of the people who died trying to get up the Reverse Mountain. Among the names was Marcag and Oreiler, one the people he studied to get his licence with.

'It can't be!' Ruffy mind told him as he continued to stare, 'Because Marcag wasn't going up the Reverse Mountain! He was on Caramel! No he should be here, right? He's following Prince.'

Ruffy relaxed a little, remembering that he was going to be meeting up with Marcag and Oreiler soon, it said so in the letter.

The more Ruffy listened the more he knew this was not true, somehow they gotten hold of the bodies. Of the whole crew of the New Romance, the little ship Marcag was sailing on.

'How?' Ruffy's mind told him,'I know the Reverse Mountain, I studied it in my classes. It's impossible to get the bodies from the ones that die there. So how? How did they get the bodies?'

Ruffy glared at the screen then turned to the outside, and blinked. He had come this far, he did not even remember the train slowing down and stopping.

Ruffy made a move, walking to the doors opposite to where he stood and waited for the train to reached the next station.

The train came to a stop, the doors slid open and Ruffy walked out. Something else was wrong, he could feel it in his bones. He kept walking, kept looking ahead of himself. But he knew he was being followed.

Ruffy moved a little faster, making his way further into the crowds.

'They must all be heading to see the Prince.' Ruffy thought as he now jogged along, the people around him were growing in number. 'Hopefully this will make it harder for whoever in following me.'

Ruffy increased his speed and then ran. 'Lost them!' He grinned when he felt no one watching him.

"WOW! There are sure a lot of people here!" Ruffy said as he ran through the many people, "AH!" He saw the main road, the crowd was gathering around the road sides all cheering at the top of their lungs.

Ruffy pushed his way through, trying to get as close to the main road as he could. He let out a small cry when he rammed his belly into the metal railing, that kept the many people back.

Coughing he glanced up and saw rows of men walking pass in an orderly line. Looking down the road, he saw a float slowly making it's way down the road; there were figures moving on top. Ruffy allowed the crowd to pushed against his back, all wanting to see the Prince.

Ruffy gritted his teeth slightly, he could already feel a bruise forming.

Ruffy did not know how long he waited before the float was in front of him; looking up he saw the Prince that everybody was raving on about. Beside him was that blonde man he saw in the photo.

'Why did Marcag die?' Ruffy thought as he glared at the Prince, 'Because he wanted to prove that this man was a reborn pirate?' Ruffy placed his hands on the railings and lifted himself, pushing some of the people behind away; he heard some crying out, and he knew that they had fallen.

"ACE!" Ruffy screamed at the top of his voice, but over the screaming fans it was lost. 'What was the other one's name?'

'Sabo...' His mind whispered the answered, seemingly pleased.

"SABO!" Ruffy screamed again, but once more it could not be heard.

'Why not leave it be,' Ruffy thought to himself as he flopped to the metal railing, 'There is no way for them to hear. And what if Marcag lied and did try and sail up the mountain.'

Ruffy pushed away fully and knocked over people as he went; he noticed that others too were running after the float, trying to get one last look at the famous prince.

'Ace looked happy.' That voice came again, 'They both looked happy.' Ruffy frowned at the voice, it was the first time since he first began hearing it, did it sound of tiny. 'I do not want to cause them trouble if they are happy where they are.'

"Also the longest thing you even said," Ruffy told the voice as he continued running after the float, "Did you just want to see if they were happy?"

'Yes....' The voice came again, 'And my crew...are they really still alive in there?'

"Crew?" Ruffy asked as he turned and began ducking under people and pushing; he found himself at the metal railings, the float was slowly moving it's way up. 'What do you mean?'

'I grew up knowing the stories...' The voice said and Ruffy could tell it was grinning at him, 'You saw the execution, my execution and yours...'

"This is getting creepy," Ruffy said as he leaned against the railing again watching the float coming nearer, "It's actually answering me back."

Ruffy had seen the film since he was a child, he could always remember one pirate that stood out from the rest. The one that grinned at the camera, his black eyes watching whoever was seeing him dying there. What was scary, was that he grew up looking just like the one who grinned in the face of his death.

'I just want to let them know,' The voice came out, 'So they can move on.'

"Don't you want your life back?" Ruffy asked the voice as he pushed back the crowd again, "Why was you reborn?"

'I did not understand fully.' It said softy 'But this is your time now, your life. I will not take it from you.'

Ruffy stared at the two on the float as if began to pass, wondering if he should try and call out to them again. If this was his time, that means it was their time also. Not the 'Ace' and 'Sabo' his mind was telling that they were.

"Come to think about it," Ruffy said with a blink as he stare at the two who seemed familiar to him, "I don't even know their names in this day and age!"

'shishi…shishishishishishi!"

Ruffy grinned at now stupid he was, he could not believe he let Marcag made him think that this was the person on the list, and now thinking himself was a pirate also.

"Shishishishishishishishishis hishi!" Ruffy snickered to himself, a few people glanced his way but went right back to screaming and shouting at someone who would never look their way. "I'm such an idiot!"

Ruffy pushed off and ran through the crowds for the last time, overtaking the float once more. 'By the way. Your name was Luffy right?'

'Monkey D Luffy!' Luffy said with a laugh, 'The man who should have been the next Pirate King, if not for that stupid little bit of fog!'

"'Little bit of fog' he says..." Ruffy said also laughing slightly.

"ACE! SABO!" Ruffy screamed out again as he ran, this time just for the sake of screaming then getting their attention. "ACE! SABO!"

Then he tripped and fell hard on the ground, he laughed as jumped to feet. And stood, he was tried and no longer had the strength to ran after them.

'I have become such a weakling!" Luffy moaned out from his mind.

Ruffy just laughed and then blinked as he noticed he dropped his backpack on the ground, he bent down and picked it up throwing over one shoulder again.

"I've gone mad!" Ruffy told Luffy as he watched the float disappear, "Talking to myself and thinking that I after-" He broke off not knowing why he was chasing these people. He was insane, perhaps he worked to hard, maybe he should take a break. "That's right! I got fired today!"

'I loveeee the sea!' Luffy's voice spoke out again, 'Why not put out licence to good use?'

"I need a break!" Ruffy said aloud as he turned around fully and began walking away from the float. "I need a change!"

'Our savings! Our savings!' Luffy voice screamed with excitement, 'Buy a small boat and take a year off that horrible learning place and travel for a while!'

"Yeah..." Ruffy said as he walked down the now almost empty road, "I'm going to take a year of college and travel a while. This until I am stress free!"

'Ah!' Luffy suddenly said loudly causing Ruffy to stop.

"What?" Ruffy asked with a frown.

'I forgot! I am are being followed!' The voice that sound much like his own cried out. 'They're back!'

Blinking Ruffy slowly glanced around and saw something move from the shadow, whatever it was, it was trying to hid.

"What are you doing?" Ruffy asked the shadow dully, "Marcag."

"Oh! You knew it was me?" Marcag asked as he crept out of the dark place, "When did you noticed?"

"Not long ago." Ruffy admitted as he stared down at the smaller teen, who was looking a lot more healthier and fitter. "I remember that you are good at rigging things, you fixed the tele-den on the train to make it sound like you've died. I studied the mountain, so I knew that there was no way for your body to come back. You had different members of your team follow me in different area, and called my boss to throw me off balance. "

Marcag was grinning proudly of himself as Ruffy spoke.

"You wanted me to think I need to take a break," Ruffy said eyeing him up, "So I would sail you over the mountain right? You know there is only two more weeks until my summer's break!"

"You just needed a little push!" Marcag said grinning nasty, "I know you would think something was wrong as soon as you write the letter, it worked out great!"

"What was with the seagull?" Ruffy asked as he remembered the bird that woke him up.

"Seagull?" Marcag asked looking at him strangely.

"The seagull that came knocking!" Ruffy said frowning at the person it thought was dead, 'Oh yeah.' He walked over to Marcag, balling his hand into a fist and punched him on the top of the head. "That's for making me worry!"

"That hurt!" Marcag shouted at him, and watched as Ruffy started walking away. "Anyway, you chose on your own right. You're having a break."

"Mmmmm..." Ruffy hummed as he walked along, he could heard loud behind him. Sounding like many voices of many people screaming and shouting all at once, "Yeah," he answered with a nod, "Does not mean I'll take my break with you. Oh hello there Oreiler, just the man I wanted to see!"

Oreiler moved closer his head down in shame, he looked like his was going to burst into tears any more.

Ruffy huff as he walked over to him, "I'm guessing you had a big role in this."

"Sorry Ruffy..." Oreiler said softy, the grown man let tears flow from his eyes and down his cheeks, "I didn't want to, but Marcag wanted to see what would happen if you meant up with Prince."

"Why?" Ruffy asked turning to Marcag who was now frowning towards where the crowds went, "What's the matter?"

"Did you hear screaming?" Marcag asked as he continued to stare, he then looked round at the other two.

"Why did you want to see my reaction to Prince?" Ruffy asked loudly as he moved closer to Marcag, "And yes, I thought I heard something."

"Should we go and see?" Oreiler offered pointing toward the dome.

The three young men started moving back down the road, they could hear more noise the further they meant. It was not cheering, it was screaming.

"Why?" Ruffy suddenly said, "Why did you want-"

"Shut up Ruffy!" Marcag snapped as he glared at his old classmate, "Something is happening at the dome!" With that he took off running.

"Because you look just like one of the pirate of old who died." Oreiler answered as he walked along side Ruffy; both watched as the smaller man disappeared, "Monkey D Luffy, he and Portgaz D. Ace were step-brothers or something. I don't really follow. Marcag thinks you're him, Monkey that is."

"Is that so?" Ruffy said as he noticed the panic of the people around him, "He really thinks all that is real!"

'What a moron!' Luffy shouted out in his mind, then laughed.

Ruffy echoed this by laughing out loud.

"I know it silly," Oreiler said smiling at Ruffy, "Some people even think that the Mist is not real. Or from what Marcag tells me. Some people think that the Mist is fake and that it's there to keep the people under control."

Many ambulances suddenly drove passed, causing the two to stop and watched as the vans headed for the dome.

"Wonder what happened?" Ruffy said more to himself than to the one he was with, "Something happened to the Prince?"

"Oh!" Oreiler said aloud as he remembered something, "Don't worry about him, he's a fake!"

"A fake?" Ruffy asked turning to other, "What do you mean?"

"Do you think nobody would look at the Prince and think, 'That looks like so-and-so'," Oreiler said with a bright smile, "There's one every few years. The public don't know this, but just in case, they have someone who looks just like Portgaz, so that if the pirate do come, they be drew to him."

"Wait a second," Ruffy frowned, "You just said the Mist was a fake."

"Yeah." Oreiler blinked.

"But they place some figure head to drew out fake pirates," Ruffy said still frowning deeply, "From a fake Mist."

"But it's all for show." Oreiler said dully not getting what Ruffy was saying.

"Look," Ruffy said just as dully as Oreiler, "If the Mist is faked, why would they need a figure head that no body knows about, only the ones from inside?"

"I still-" Oreiler began, what was stopped by a sound. A very strange sound.

"What's that?" Ruffy asked looking behind him, it sounded like it was coming next to his head. Just then Oreiler's cell-den went off, and he pulled it out of his pocket and pushed it to his ear. He listen.

Ruffy watched the other as he turned pale.

"Someone attacked Prince!" Oreiler shouted out and then slapped his hand over his mouth, looking at the people around them. It all happened so quickly, so moment the people there staring at him in shock the next they they surrounding him, demanding he tell them what was happening.

Ruffy while this was going on, started backing away. He glanced towards the dome. 'That was not the real Prince?'

'It was Ace...and Sabo!' Luffy said with a huff that sound much like his own, 'I am you. And you think I do not know my own brothers?!'

Ruffy hummed before blinking, the odd sound had stopped. 'Oh well, I'm sure it's nothing.'

'That was not nothing.' Luffy spoke up again, 'That was a Den-Den!'

"You go from barely saying anything at all," Ruffy said with a sigh, "To talking none stop!"

'You acknowledged me.' Luffy replied, again he laughed loudly.

Ruffy just hummed again, he really did not want to fight with himself with all that has happened that morning.

"I could sleep for a week." Ruffy said suddenly feeling very tried, "I'll just find out what happen, then go home."

"Ruffy!" A voice behind called out, "Ruffy!" It was nearer, "Ruffy!" The person is question turned and blinked at Oreiler running towards him.

"Got away I see." Ruffy said with a laugh as the other man caught his breathe.

"You left me behind." Oreiler moaned out, still breathing hard.

"Never knew I was meant to wait for you." Ruffy answered while showing his teeth with a large grin.

"Prince is fine." Oreiler said as he stared at Ruffy, "Marcag said he will passed this way in a car, and that I should get a picture!"

"Off you go then." Ruffy said with a blank face and he turned starting to walking, when he was grabbed by the shoulders.

"Please help me!" Oreiler all but screamed, "I know you must be angry with me! But please!"

"Angry? Me?" Ruffy said as he moved away from the other man, who was about to cry again. "I not angry."

'Give him a punch from me.' Luffy mumbled quietly to Ruffy, as if Oreiler could hear him 'This guy is getting on my nerves.'

"I can't do that." Ruffy said with a smile, wanting to laugh. Then he remembered he wanted to punch the man before, when they were studying together.

"Oh please!" Oreiler said as he came forward and held onto Ruffy arms, "You'll be faster than me!"

Ruffy moved further away. Glaring at the cry baby.

"Fine leave it to me." Ruffy said as he reached for his own cell-den, 'Where did I put it after I spoken with boss?'

'Bag.' Luffy shouted out, 'I was like a sleep walker!'

Ruffy let his bag drop off of his shoulder and opened the zip of the bag, looking inside he saw his post and the odd package from that morning. Reaching within he moved his hand around until he felt the thing.

"Okay, I'm ready." Ruffy said as he throw the bag back over his shoulder.

"Good because here it comes!" Oreiler shouted as he stared down the road, while holding his cell-den up, "I'll try too!" He was not the only one, many people came forwards with their cells in the air, all hoping to get a shot.

'ACE!' Luffy cried out happily as the car zoomed closer, 'SABO!'

Ruffy readied the camera on his cell, the car came. Time seemed to slow down, as their eyes met. A angry red face man, suddenly turned into a look of shock. Ruffy clinked. Then they were gone, he did not try and follow the car with his camera, instead it glanced down at the photo he did manage to get.

Prince and the blonde. Ace and Sabo. Both were staring over his camera and right at him.

"I'm going home!" He called to Oreiler who was trying to send Marcag the photos he had taken, "Why are you taking pictures anyway, you're meant to be his captain right? Not a reporter or camera man'

'This guy is just asking to be punched!' Luffy shouted out, completely annoyed. Ruffy knew the feeling.

"What a strange day..." Ruffy said as he walked down the roadside, "And I have not even eaten anything yet. That only makes it stranger!" Luffy began to laugh at this, while Ruffy smiled.

'Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food!' Luffy sung as Ruffy walked along, he saw a restaurant.

"It sounds odd when you say the same word over and over." Ruffy commented as he started for the restaurant.

'Food never sounds odd.' Luffy said firmly and Ruffy thought he felt a pout. 'What about the Den-Den?' Luffy asked as they reached the place.

"Den-Den?" Ruffy asked, but he knew what a Den-Den was, it was an old term for M-Den or Cell-Den. From his books, he known that Den-Dens were a lot bigger than the newest kinds. "Where is this Den-Den?"

'How the hell should I know?' Luffy asked as he seemed poke into Ruffy's mind, 'Just order the fooood!'

Ruffy sat at the further table of the restaurant, close to where the toilet were. A screen was in the middle of the table, Ruffy reached over and began tapping his order in. All he had to do now was wait.

'This is taking to long.' Luffy moaned out, 'Why does it always take ssoooooooooo long.'

'I don't know.' Ruffy thought back to his crazy side, 'I wished it would come in a flash!'

"Excuse me sir?" A small voice came from his right, and on looking he saw a young witness, "I'm just checking to see if the number of items were correct. Are you waiting for others or are you eating alone?'

"By myself." Ruffy answered as he leaned back in his seat, he was very used to this by now.

"Oh..okay, but maybe you should take another look at the amount of food." She said with a kind smile, "There seemed to be a lot for just one person."

"Yeah, I know." Ruffy gave her a bright smile, "I hasn't had any breakfast."

"Right..." The witness looked a little lost as but to do now, "We'll get you your order soon." Then she walked off looking a little confused.

'Fooooooooooooooooooooooooooo d' Luffy moaned out again, 'All that talking, she could have started the food while talking!'

Ruffy was about to say something, when that sound came again.

'It is coming from my bag!' Luffy said loudly, causing Ruffy to frown at his words. Ruffy could not see them as one person, but two.

'But he is speaking from inside my head.' Ruffy thought as he opened his bag and looked in, the package was making the noise.

'I am Luffy. Ruffy is also Luffy!' Luffy said very proud for some reason.

'Whatever.' Ruffy thought as he reached in and pulled out the package and placed it on the table and dropping his bag on the seat besides him, he began to pull at the strings. The strings opened easier than it looked, and soon he was tearing apart the brown packaging.

There was a box with a lid overlapping the main box. Lifting it up, Ruffy gazed in there. And saw a Den-Den, like something right out of a history book.

'It become in a museum,' Luffy laughed loudly, 'Is what I am thinking!'

Ruffy smile and put his hands inside, lifting the large thing out. Well compared to the ones in this age, this was large. He moved the box to one side, and sat it in front of himself. It was still making a odd noise.

'That is normal.' Luffy said as a matter of fact.

Ruffy grabbed of the the handle of top of the shell and bought it to his mouth.

"Hello?" Ruffy said softy, very unsure of who will be on the other end.

"Luffy!" A woman shouted out, the snail's lips were moving with the woman's voice "Where have you been? Do you have any idea how much money I had to spent of the massager gull? They are not cheap you know! And wh-"

She broke off, and the snail began to move his lips in many different and odd ways as different voices came out.

"Oi! Luffy you there?" A man came on now, "Say something if you are."

"I think your gull got the wrong person..." Ruffy said at last, "MY name is Ruffy, not Luffy."

"I am going to kill that massager gull!" The woman screamed, "Sanji when that thing comes back roast it!"

"Hai Nami-swan!" Another completely different called out, seemingly from far off as it was not so loud.

"Roast seagull..." Ruffy said aloud thinking about it, "That sounds good!"

"That is you Luffy!" That woman's voice growled down the snail. "What do you think you are playing at?"

"Huh? No I'm Ruffy." Ruffy said staring down at the Den-Den snail, "No Luffy here, I'm a different person."

"Monkey D Luffy." Another voice said, it was dark and low. "Have you even heard of this name before?"

"Yeah," Ruffy answered still staring at the snail eyes, he just noticed the eyes also changed with the person, "He was one of the pirate who got beheaded some five hundred years ago. Everyone knows that!"

Silence greeted him.

"So Luffy is dead?" A small voice asked at last.

"Define dead." Ruffy said with a laugh as he heard his other self shouting in complete joy at the sound of their voice.

"So it true..." Another woman's voice said softy, "We are sorry we bothered you, Ruffy right? Could you do us a favour and not tell this to anyone."

"Are you in the Grand Line?" Ruffy suddenly asked, it was the place he always wanted to go to.

"No." Another male said came on, "We are in the New World."

"Oh...okay," Ruffy said as he spotted his witness, "In two weeks time I'm going to go over the Reverse Mountain, it would have been nice if I knew someone on the other side."

"Sorry, we do not have time to be your guide." The same male voice came again, "Please excuse us."

"No worries." Ruffy said brightly and laughed to himself as he was about the place the handle back down, "shishisihshishi."

"Sir! Here is your order!" A cheerful came from beside him.

"Ooooooooooooooh!" Ruffy suddenly screamed out as he watched the plates being piled in front of him, "I haven't eaten since yesterday! I can't believe how hungry I am! Thanks."

The restaurant stuff slowly edged away, unable to believe what they were seeing. Suddenly someone screamed.

"What's happening to his stomach?" A man said pointing toward Ruffy's stomach that was getting rounded and rounded as he shoved the food into his mouth.

Ruffy paused to look down, his stomach was very round. For some reason he was not panicked by this, instead he continued to eat faster than before.

'shishisihshishi.' Luffy laugher floated in his head, 'I am made of rubber.'

"Why in Ha'des name am I made of rubber!" Ruffy screamed he stood up knocking some empty plates to the floor.

'When you acknowledged me, you acknowledged everything that is me. You and I will become one...Well that was what the old man said!'

"This is not good...I got to get out of here!" Ruffy said as he glance around at the people in the restaurant, they were all ready to run and scream if he did anything else. Ruffy grabbed his bag pushed the Den-Den inside and take off running.

The people screamed.


	10. For The Wedding!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy is getting married!?

Twenty year old Monkey D Luffy was standing on the small platform, either side on rows of chairs were many people he met over his career as a pirate. Luffy glances down at himself, he was wearing long-sleeved white cardigan showing off his 'X' scar on his chest, a white sash tied around his waist under his short black jeans.

His crew apart from Nami and Brook, were seated at the very front of his side.

Zoro was right near the path where the bride could come from, wearing a black tunic with grey breeches a green sash around his middle. He was looking down the aisle with his arms cross over his chest.

Usopp stood besides the swordsman he wore a dark brown suit with a white blouse; he grins up at Luffy and he waited for the bride of come.

Sanji was next, he was wearing a dark blue suit with orange blouse. Under his breathe he was mumbling about the food that was waiting for him to back up to; he been working all morning preparing the food, all that was left now was for this to be over with so he could get back to it.

Chopper sat on Robin's legs waving happily at Luffy, laughing softy in excitement; he had never witness a wedding before. His hat was black and white, along with a small suit.

Robin wore a simply long purple dress, with lilac heels.

Franky wore nothing. He sat next to Robin grinning around looking at everything while he waited.

On the side also were his other selves. Lone Luffy had gone, Female Luffy and even Marine Luffy, they also with his younger and other selves; Eight year old Luffy, Fifteen year old Luffy and Eighteen year old Luffy. Twenty-three year old was sitting beside Shanks with the others.

Shanks's crew were seated on the bride's side of the chairs as well behind his other selves, all smiling proudly at the little boy who has grown up to be a man.

Luffy grins to his best man, Ace for some reason the fireman was alive and well and standing by his side. He then turns to the one holding the wedding his grandfather who looked strange, almost younger than what he remembers.

Brook came from the sides and plays playing his violin, everyone stood for the bride. Somewhere near the back Hancock could be heard crying her eyes out as her beloved was about to marry another.

Suddenly Nami appeared down the end and also walks down with a bright smile on her face; she wore a long orange sleeveless dress with orange lace around the bottom. Upon her head was the straw hat that everyone knew was normally with Luffy; the hat's ribbon had little white flowers sticking out of it.

Nami walks up the few steps and reaches Luffy's side. She smiles at him and sides next to him as the music comes to a stop. Luffy grins with excitement as he stares at her, he reaches up and touches the hat slightly bringing it down a little.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today-" Garp voice came booming over the people, talking the normal wedding speech, "-f anybody has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace..."

"I OBJECT!" A voice came from the back and everyone turns to see Coby running down the aisle, "Luffy can't get married!"

"Why not?!" Garp asks angrily he was doing so well.

"Because Luffy-san can't marry a HAT!" Coby screams the last part out causing them all to gasp.

Luffy turns to Nami who was wearing his bride, his beloved straw hat and then back to Coby.

"Why not?" Luffy shouts this time, "Marriage means to be with someone for the rest of your life! And I want to be with Hat!"

"But Luffy-san, you said someone not something!" Coby shouts the guest were starting to get annoyed with the party crasher, "Your hat is a something!"

"So what? Since when have you been you narrowed minded! Nothing in impossible!" Luffy roars down at his former friend, "True love can overcome anything!"

The guests start to clap and cheer at Luffy.

"But its a hat!" Coby cries out pointing toward Nami's head, "A hat!"

"Enough of this! Shanks has already given his consent!" Garp says loudly at Coby, "If you can't find a better reason than that, off we go! Go boy! I say that you're now husband and wife! Kiss your bride!"

Luffy reaches for his beloved Hat and places it on his head. Grinning he turns to the guests as they stand and explode with cheering, clapping and whistling. Others cried loudly at this announcement .

Coby sunk to the floor shaking his head in disbelief.

"Hat! I'll love you forever!" Luffy cries out happily to his new hat wife. "Shishihihi!"

"Dinner!" Sanji cries out breaking Luffy out of his thoughts, "Oi! Dinner!"

Luffy blinks and sits up as he looks around, he was sleeping on Sunny's figurehead. Yawning he touches his hat and patted it gently.

"Luffy, can't you hear me?" Sanji calls out; Luffy turns to see the chef staring at him, "Been calling you for ages, if you made my food get cold I'm throwing you overboard for moss head to drag you out."

"Cake." Luffy's first words to Sanji were was he landed on the deck.

"Cake? We have ice cream for afters." Sanji says with a frown as he spins on his heels and starts walking away, "Why do you want a cake for?"

"For my wedding?" Luffy asks still half asleep as he follows behind. Sanji stops end and turns to Luffy, he quickly sees that his captain is sleepy and snorts.

"And who did you marry captain?" Sanji asks with a smile, thinking he would kick the rubberman flying if he said Nami or Robin.

"Hat." Luffy said blinking as he reaching for the straw hat, Sanji stood in silence, a slow smile appears on his lips."I married my Hat." Luffy confirmed what he was thinking.

"Understood captain." Sanji says coughing a laugh into his hand, "I'll make a lovely cake for you and your new wife."

Luffy places his head on his hat and follows Sanji, yawning all the way.


	11. Wind Sails: Ch2: With Usopp

  
It was a beautiful warm day, with the sun high and not a cloud in the sky, the eternal blue was like a tent over the sea below. The sea itself was still and calm, seemingly no movement. The sea's colour was a darker shade of blue from the sky, causing endless blue everywhere, with islands or small rocks broke the blues apart.

"So blue..." Luffy said with a frown and leaned over the top of the figure head, towards the deck. On the deck with his back to him, was Usopp Luffy's newest member and a very funny person in his eyes.

Usopp's head was facing the upwards, he only knew this because he could see the other's long nose poking up. Luffy also glanced up, and looked upon his new ship's sail. It was flat and lifeless.

No wind in their sails...

"Usopp!" Luffy called up, making the curly haired young man to turn with a start.

"Luffy?" Usopp said and he sighed and held his hand over his heart, "What are you doing up there?" He asked and then mumbled, "Besides from scaring the life out of me..."

Luffy heard this and blinked as he tilts his head, then roared out with laugher...for unknown reasons. Usopp's turn to blink.

"My seat!" Luffy suddenly declared as he slammed both hands down upon the ram's head. He grinned down at his newest mate, almost daring him to say something.

Usopp placed his hand on his hips and smirked, "Well..." He began, and suddenly threw his arms wide as if showing the whole ship off, "Seeing as this was a gift for my outstanding display of bravery, that would make every place on board 'my seat'" he finished by dramatical crossing his arms over his chest, while nodding his head firmly to himself with his eyes closed.

Luffy just stared blankly at the marksman, as he stood in his finishing pose. A few passed by...

"Say something!" Usopp shouted out while pointing at the still blank faced captain, "Don't just stare at me like I'm some kind of an idiot!"

Finally a slow grin appeared on the rubber man, causing Usopp to glared. Then the he marched forward and tried to climb the figure head, only to have something poke him in the shoulder making him fell backwards.

Usopp stared at the lovely blue sky as he lay on the deck blinking. He quickly jumped to his feet and pointed at Luffy who appeared to not have moved an inch. Usopp rushed forward and started to climb once more, again he was blinking at the sky with a dull throb in his shoulder where something had poke him.

"What the HELL?" Usopp screamed as he jumped up and climbed again, again it happened. "What th-"

"Did you forget our Captain made of rubber?" A voice came out of no where, and for the second time that day Usopp jumped in fear.

Usopp stared at the sleeping swordsman, or who he thought was asleep. He had just asked a question right or was that all in his mind.

"What...?" Usopp asked the sleeper.

"Rubber." Zoro said with his head still facing the deck, slowly he lifted it up and stared at the liar. "Our Captain is made of rubber, and you are in reach." The green haired man said as he continue to stare holes in the long nose man's head.

Usopp stared hard at Zoro, the staring went on for a minute before...

"Ah." Usopp said as he hit one hand into the palm of the other, "That's right!"

"HOW CAN YOU FORGET SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" Zoro shouted at the liar as he got up, "..." Zoro got up and wonder down to the lower deck mumbling under his breathe the whole way.

"LUFFY!" Usopp shouted at him as he turned around and pointed towards the rubberman, "That was you!" Usopp folded his arms over his chest and glared at the captain.

"My seat." Luffy said simply as he patted the figurehead gently and grinned down at Usopp. "Oi Usopp, what do you want to?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Usopp replied as he came over and leaned against the railing looking down at the water below.

"Let's have a party!" Luffy screamed out and clapped his hands over his head while laughing; suddenly something blue came flying at him hitting him on his forehead causing him to wobble and fall forwards on the deck, he landed on his neck and laid there, giving the appearance of a broken neck

Usopp screamed like a woman and ran around in circles, "We under attack!" Usopp shouted, and ran around and around, "We under attack! We under attack! The captain is dead! Run for your lives!"

Luffy also cried out as he ran in circles with Usopp, repeating everything the other teen was saying. Suddenly Usopp noticed the other voice along side his own and stopped running, he turned pale and pointed to the still running Luffy who was laughing between his cries.

"AHHHHH! THE CAPTAIN IS A GHOST!" Usopp screamed out backing away from the straw-hat wearing teen.

"AHHH! I'm a ghost!?" Luffy screamed out as he stopped and looked at his hands, he turned to Usopp who screamed and raised his arms in the air. They faced each other and continued to scream.

"Luffy is rubber!" Zoro voice shouted from somewhere below.

Something blue again, hit the side of Luffy's head forcing him to fall on the deck again.

"HIT THE DECK!" Usopp screamed and threw himself on the deck and closed his eyes shut.

Shaking he opened them up and came face to face with Luffy's grinning one. Usopp cry out and rolled away, going over something hit. He quickly sat up and frowning he rubbed his aching side, he felt the floor to see what he rolled on and blinked at a blue shoe. Looking to the figurehead he spotted another shoe...or rather they were a pair of heels.

"Heels?" Usopp said while looking over at them.

"Aa...those are Nami's heels." Luffy said from his marksman's side, kneeing and staring at them.

"AHHHHHHH!" Usopp screamed and threw his arms but in fright.

"Oh...aaa..." Luffy said in a low voice as he watch the heel go flying into the air and right over the side of the ship. "I'll get it!" He declared as he jumped up and ran to the railing and jumped over.

Usopp sat there for a moment, blinking at the place he captain just was. And then remembered something, "AHHHHHHHHH! THE CAPTAIN IS DEAD!" He screamed out loudly than ever.

"Luffy is rubber!" Zoro shouted from below, "A few hits ain't going to kill him!"

"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Usopp cried out as he rushed forwards and looked below deck, "Luffy jumped over the railing and into the sea!"

Zoro eyes widen and he leaped from where he was sitting and darted up the stairs and glanced around, Usopp had run to one side of the ship and looked over; this told Zoro all he needed to know, he ran forward and jumped over.

"Oh Zoro!" Luffy said as he flew passed the captain who was holding onto the anchor chain, "Going for a swim?" That was the last thing Zoro heard as he drive into the water.

Zoro broke the surface of the water and glanced around, where was the ship? He was sure he moved towards it when he went under.

"Oi Zoro!" His captain's voice called out to him, "Over here!"

Zoro turned right around and blinked at his captain, he was standing at the back on and the other side of the ship; the complete opposite to where he drive in. Suddenly there was a hand in his face, and quickly he grabbed hold and let it pull him forward. Zoro closed his eyes and waited for whatever he may hit.

A scream was heard and Zoro allowed himself to smirk as he realized he landed right on top of their newest crew member. Opening his eyes he gazed down at the long nose teen and pick himself up, he was going to hit the liar when he returned to the ship for making him on overboard for no reason, but now he already felt justified.

"Onch..." Usopp whimpered and quickly jumped to his feet, "Oi ZORO! At least say so-" Zoro's glare shut him right up and made him back away.

"Oi Nami!" Luffy called out as he passed the two, "Don't throw your heels about, one almost fell into the sea!"

"No. No." Usopp said as he came up behind him, "What you mean to say is: 'Don't throw your heels about..." he said trying to imitate Luffy, "...you might hit someone and they might get hurt!' ..Right?"

Luffy blinked at Usopp, "No I got it right the first time." Luffy said as a matter of face tone.

"Shut up!" Nami voice came from within the gallery, "I heard the word 'party' and needed to stop you before you go and do everything stupid!"

"Stupid!" Usopp cried out and looked in through the doorway, "In what way is a party stupid?"

Nami marched out of the gallery and came right up to Usopp face, glaring hard at him. "Listen to me carefully, since you're new and do not yet know our captain's idea of 'party'!" Nami pointed towards the rubberman, "If Luffy ever asks for a party you have to ask what kind of party, and talk to me or Zoro and we will if it is okay or not."

"I thought Luffy was the captain..." Usopp said as he looked between Nami and Zoro, "Why should I ask on you two?"

Nami grabbed Usopp's shoulders causing him to jump, "If you want Merry to live a long and happy life, for the love of money! Watch out for when the winds stops blowing!"

Usopp felt a sudden chill run down his spine and he gaze over at the grinning captain who was watching Zoro take off his clothes and ring them out.

"You understand, Usopp," Nami said with a bright smile, "Now go and take Luffy somewhere and keep him busy and quiet until the wind returns!"

"Aaa...right." Usopp said with a nod and hurried over the where Luffy was, "Oi Luffy, while don't we come up with ideas for our pirate mark? We can't keep it white with that rams head on it."

Luffy turned staring blankly at him and then glanced upwards blinking at the white flag lay lifeless against the pole.

"If we get known," Usopp went on to say, with a smile, "They may put that as our mark."

Luffy grinned and laughed loudly, he quickly made his make over the Usopp. Usopp smiled and turned to Nami, who gave him the thumbs up and walked back inside. He then gazed over a Zoro who nodded his head to him when he saw Luffy was happy enough and leaned against the side of ship, closing his eyes.

Usopp looked towards the waiting Luffy, "Come on lets practices on some paper first."

Usopp turned around and headed towards where Nami went, and popping his head inside he spotted her sitting at the dining table.

"Nami!" Luffy said as he walked passed Usopp and ran to her side, "WE want some paper!"

Nami's eyes narrowed and she looked to Usopp who froze under her cold dark brown eyes. "Why?" She asked.

"To practices with!" Luffy replied with a large grin, making Nami suddenly relax. She stood and walked over to a cupboard and opening she reached and pulled out a few sheets of paper and a couple of pencils. "Thanks Nami!" He said as he took them and walked out over to Usopp.

The pair walked out the room together. Usopp frowned as her glanced back at the young woman, he had not noticed before but something was off about her. Now that he thought about, Zoro too was something a little strange.

"Don't worry." Luffy's voice came from his side, breaking him out of his thought and making him spin to face his captain, "Don't worry about it. It was sort itself out."

"What will?" Usopp said in a low voice, not wanting the other two to hear him.

"They will, in time." Luffy answered with a small smile, that did not reach his eyes. They both started walking again, silence as they passed the sleeping swordsman.

"I don't understand..." Usopp admitted as walked up the stairs and head towards the figurehead.

"Zoro and Nami something don't want to be here." Luffy said as he sat down and crossed his legs, placing the paper down in front of him, "You noticed it too. But don't worry about it, they be fine."

Usopp also sat down and folded his legs, in the few days he known Luffy he never thought he want see such saddest coming from the other teen. Only happiness seemed to come off him.

"I'm glad you're here Usopp." Luffy said as he handed some paper and a pencil, "You are my first crew member who came to me willingly." Luffy's beloved hat hid his eyes from view.

"Really..." Usopp said as he quickly took the paper, "So...er..how long have you three been together?" He asked as he began to draw simple skulls and crossbones.

"Zoro and I been travelling for about three months," Luffy answered and leaned over trying to copying the simply skull and crossbones that Usopp drew out. "We found Nami about two weeks after we set out together...yeah so, Me and Zoro three months, then Nami, Zoro and Me been for say about two months and two weeks."

"And I've been here two day!" Usopp said in a mighty voice as he drew the crossbones out on another skull.

"Yeah, already two day..." Luffy said as he continued to draw things other than skulls and crossbones now, "And you already feel like my best friend."

Usopp smile and glanced at Luffy's hat, his smiling widen when he drew a simply straw hat on top of a simply skull and crossbones.

"...I feel the same..." Usopp said as he looked down at his masterpiece, "Oi Luffy, what do you think of this one?"

Luffy's head shot up and he blinked at the one Usopp was tapping and grinned.

"Brilliant." Luffy said not able to get the grin off his face. "We have a black flag and lot of paint below! Let's began!"

Luffy jumped out and ran towards the stairs, Usopp was grinning now also. His grin faded however, when he saw Luffy's drawing skills.

"Oi Luffy!" Usopp shouted as he leaped up and ran after his friend, "You better leave the paint work to me! Luffy are you listening! Luffy! Luffy! Luffy!"

The only reply he got was Luffy's insane laugher.

"Luffy!Luffy!Luffy!"

XD~DX

Captain Straw-Hat Luffy, also known as the Pirate King, sat up from his place on Sunny's figurehead and glanced around. He was sure he heard his name being called.

Blinking against the sun ray's he felt around for his hat, it hung on his back by the string around his neck. He lifted it up and placed it firmly where it belong, shielding his eyes. He blinked again, his vision was grey, he waited until his colour came back until he became to move.

Standing he walked passed Sunny's flame and jumped onto the deck, he blinked again once he saw Usopp was there grinning at him.

"Usopp!" Luffy greeted with his own grin, "Morning!"

"Afternoon you mean," Usopp said as he walked forward, "I'll been calling you for ages!"

"Oh?" Luffy said with a blinked as he raised his eyes to the sky, they were clear blue. "What's up? Other than the sky of course!"

Usopp laughed through his nose at the lame joke and pointed to the sails, "The winds have died and Nami said they are going to be like that for a few days."

"And she asked you to keep me busy so I don't throw another party!" Luffy said as he laughed and shook his head, "We threw a up one last month! That was fun!"

"Yeah! Too bad we can't do that again just yet!" Usopp said nodding getting caught up in Luffy's pace, "But Franky build as ships for our allies, they said that they want to fly our flag if we ever need their help! Want to go and paint some flags!"

"YEAH! LET'S GO!" Luffy shouted and started running, Usopp ran right beside him knowing that his captain was going to take off running.

"Luffy!" Usopp called over as they run together, "Let me draw the outline and you can colour it in, okay?"

"Okay!" Luffy answered with a laugh as they both jumped over a sleeping Zoro who was laying in the middle of the grassy deck. Usopp also laughed at the sight of the swordsman.

The best friend waved at a shouting Nami who was telling off some of their younger crew members, she smiled and waved back at them. The pair laughed harder as they noticed her shoes were missing and wondered who got them in the ear.

Luffy reached the door first and opened it and let Usopp go in first, then together they grinned at each other laughing through their teeth and headed for the paints.

They came to the stair that lead to the storeroom and Luffy tripped and fell toward head first down them. He landed awkwardly at the bottom causing a young crew member to scream in shook at the sight of the twisted man.

"Someone fallen and broken their neck!" He screamed out and continue to scream and point.

"Oi oi oi." Usopp said as he hurried down the bottom and slapped the one screaming around the face, making Luffy turned his head to them at the sound and grinned; the crew member on seeing the dead man's neck turn strangely and then grin at him, caused him to faint.

Usopp did not bother to catch the man that fell, "Our captain is rubber..." He let out a sigh as glanced to Luffy who was untwisting himself, "You like flighting the new ones...don't you..."

Luffy hopped and held his hat as he glanced down at the new crew member; he then proceeded to point and laugh.

Usopp shook his head and grabbed Luffy's arm, pulling him away from the poor boy. He noticed some others coming their way.

"Someone fell down the stairs?" One asked and gazed over at the fallen body, "Is he dead?"

"No," Usopp replied with a sigh, "He has just fainted, take him to Chopper."

"Yes sir!" The one man saluted Usopp and rushed forward the other two that were behind him did not same.

"What is this the marines?" Usopp asked as the crew carried the fainted one away, "Luffy, you got to stop doing this..."

"Shall we be off then?" Luffy said with a grin, completely taking no note of what Usopp was saying. Luffy then leaned forward and said in a low voice, "Next time you can join me."

Usopp grinned, "There is this one new guy who walks around like he owns the place," he grinned and also leaned forward keeping his voice low so no one could overheard them, "That would be good if we make him scream."

Both grinning like made, they balled their hands into fists and touched their knuckles in agreement.

"NOW LET'S GO PAINT!" They boomed together with on loud voice and took off running once more; Luffy smile at the man who ran beside him, he was proud to call him his best friend.


	12. Write Down Ten Random Characters! (One Piece Style)

Write Down Ten Random Characters! (One Piece Style)

One! Luffy

Two! Brook

Three! Ace

Four! Nami

Five! Usopp

Six! Sanji

Seven! Zoro

Eight! Franky

Nine! Robin

Ten! Garp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually thought I deleted this one...


	13. WDTRC: Ch1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four invites Three and Eight to dinner at their own house. What happens?

 

Nami sighs as she took out roasted duck from the oven; it was coated in lovely orange source as were the potatoes that was baking along side it. She made a special orange gravy to go with everything.

Placing down the duck on the work surface; then she reached for the second duck still in the oven, knowing that Ace could eat just as much as Luffy.

"Thankfully the little brother is not here!" Nami says to herself with a smile, she quickly placed the second duck down and rushed back into the dining room to tell the two she invited that he next course would be ready soon.

Her smile dropped and she slapped her hand on her forehead at the sight before her. Ace that fallen asleep in the remains of his starter and Franky was dancing on the table singing something out of tune and posing strange poses.

She rubbed her temple then, she had only wanted to invite Ace. But the cyborg had been standing there and staring at her oddly. She invited him out of politeness never thinking he would say yes even after seeing as she was raising her eyebrows towards Ace while he back was turned, trying to show that she wanted to be alone with him.

Suddenly she jumped in shock as Ace jerked up right and glanced around in a daze...then he began chewing again.

Nami sighed, then walked out the room.


	14. WDTRC: Ch2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You need to stay at a friend's house for a night. Whose house, One or Six?

 

A short woman runs down the street holding her coat above her head, her dark brown eyes scan the area as she tried to work out where she was in the heavily rain.

The silly woman had locked herself out of her own house and the locksmith told her that he could not be there until the morning because of mudslides on the roads. Suddenly she saw where she was, to the right was Luffy's home and to the left was Sanji's.

Her feet instantly started for Luffy's house him being her favourite over Sanji. But paused, she thought about it carefully.

The dark haired woman was cold, wet and hungry.

Choosing having a warm meal in her belly than hanging out with her number one favouite, she changed her course and went to the left.

 


	15. WDTRC:Ch3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two and Seven are making out when Ten walks in. Ten's reaction?

Monkey D Garp jumped onto the dark deck of his grandson's ship, he could not believe he came cross it when coming to the New World while visiting a friend.

The dim lamps flicked a little as he walked further on, he frowned slightly and glanced up at the Crow's Nest.

"How did I managed to get passed whoever is on the watch?" Garp asked himself as he stared, his grandson's life depended on who every watches the sea at night. "I'm going to give them a piece of my mind!"

Garp hurried forward and quickly found the ladders up, with surprising speed he was up and opening the door.

Walking in his eyes widen slightly.

Sitting on the floor crossed legged, was the skeleton he seen in the photos. Kneeing over him and wrapping his arms around his shoulder was the Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro. The green haired man had his scarred one facing him and the skeleton did not have any eyes, so Garp did not know what their expressions were as Zoro squeezed his lips against the jaw and teeth of the skull.

Garp saw red, he creaked his knuckles and silently moved towards the two pirates.


	16. WDTRC: Ch4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three falls in love with Six. Eight is jealous. What happens?

Ace stares longingly at the blonde chef as he cooks a meal for his little brother. Luffy stood over the man drooling on his shirt; Sanji just had not noticed or did not care.

Ace blinks slowly as he watches the other man moving gracefully around the kitchen, which was strange with the young straw hatted man attached to his hip watching his every more with the food.

Franky lifts his sunglasses up and gazed over at the black haired fire man, a odd feeling was bubbling within his stomach and it was not his cola. He turns and stared at Sanji and then back at Ace, suddenly knowing what that look on his face was for.

Franky now knew what that odd feeling was now also, he was jealous of Sanji being watched by Ace.

Franky stood up and leaped upon the table in front of where Ace was sitting and began to shake his hips from side to side, singing 'one' 'two' 'one' 'two'. He rolled his arms around the other and screamed out loud, then he kept changes his poses.

'Watch me Ace!' Franky thought as he continued on with his dances and poses.

Ace blinks in shock and horror at the man in front of him, but he could not see what he was doing; because his line of vision only came to his hips, hairy legs and speedos.

Ace wanted groan but also wanted to be kind to his brother's crew so did not set the older man on fire.

 


	17. WDTRC:Ch5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four jumps you in a dark alleyway. Who rescues you, two, ten or seven?

 

A short woman was out for her morning jog, breathing heavily as she neared her house. She only had a block more to go before the buildings around gave way to large houses. Slowing down the woman carefully calmed her breathing and walked over to a wall near a alleyway and began to do some light stretches.

Suddenly a hand comes out of the dark alley and hooks around the woman's arms. Wide eyed the woman stared into the eyes of light brown ones, orange hair framed her face. It took a moment for the older woman to notices just who it was. Nami!

"Give me your money!" Nami hissed out as she lifts her pole into the air, lightning specks flicker off the ends and she slammed the woman against the brick wall.

"I have no money..." The woman says fear entered her eyes as she stared at the lightning.

"Of course you do!" Nami said firmly, and gripped her arm tightly, "My palms get twitchy whenever someone passes me who has money!"

Movement caught the woman's eye and turning slightly she saw Zoro walking passed the alleyway, mumbling about Luffy being lost..again.

"Help!" The woman shouted out causing the swordsman to stop and glanced up in almost a bored manner.

But on seeing Nami's 'money' face, the blood from his face drain and he back away. Then he was gone.

"Weak." Nami said with a sigh and then turned out to the woman, "Now then-"

"Yohohohohohoho!" A weird laugh broke her off, "Well well Nami-san, what are you doing on this lovely morning?"

"What does it look like?" Nami asks with a frowned.

"Ah! Well! Yoho!" Brook the musician came forwards and leaned over them both, "Ladies may I ask if you would be as kind to show me-"

Suddenly Nami had left the woman and was breathing heavily in front of the fallen skeleton.

Blinking at this suddenly change of events the woman darted out of the alleyway and ran for it, as she ran long she saw Garp strolling along and waved him over.

"Someone just tried to rib me!" The woman cries out, "Please walk me home!"

"Sure!" Garp grins down at her and holds out his elbow for the woman to take, "As long as you make me breakfast!"

 


	18. WDTRC: Ch6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One decides to start a cooking show. Fifteen minutes later, what happens?

Monkey D Luffy walks into the kitchen carrying his brother's camera and a book, the book slipped out of from under his arm hitting the room, without taking any notices he sets the camera down on top of a white box it placed there earlier and starts to turn it on. Once he records he turns the thing around so that the lens is facing him. He removed his beloved hat and replaced it with a chef's hat; he then put his hat away in the safely of a top cabinet.

"Good evening!" Luffy grins at the camera, "Today we are cooking up a pigeon! Which I caught a few minutes ago!"

Luffy slammed a large pigeon down on the work surface out from no where and then walked over to a draw, taking out a big long knife. Suddenly the bird's eyes opened and it moved around wildly.

"Cut off it's head and neck!" Luffy shouted over the bird's noise as he brought the knife around and beheaded it quickly close to it's body, it was a clean cut, until the blood began to pour on the floor and all over the surface,"Drain the blood!" He lifted the thing outside down and tied it amongst Sanji's pots and pans that hang from a line of hook above.

A waterfall on blood pour out, which Luffy walks under by mistake. "AH! Wash hands!" Luffy rushed over to the sink and turns on the water, he rubbed his hands under the running water fast slashing it everywhere. He spins on his heels and flicks his hands and comes away leaving the tap on full blast. Droplets of water was coming out the sink and all on the surfaces around it.

Humming he walks to the bird and stares at the blood which was coming less and less. He grins at the camera his head, face and shoulder covered in blood since he only washed his hands.

"Now get everything else ready!" Luffy declares still grinning, "You will need 3 oz. Of butter, pepper and salt...and that's it!"

Luffy ran to a cabinet and opening it he threw out a jar of jam which broke as soon as it hit the floor, shattering glass everywhere, a few more jam jars met the same fate. Frowning he moves away leaving the door open and hunts in the next one. He laughed loudly as he puts out a bag of salt and a bottle of pepper.

He carried the things over and dumped them near the camera. "Now get the butter! Which it in the fringe!" He rushes over to a giant fringe and stick his hand in his pocket and brought out a drawing pin, it put inside the keyhole and start moving it around him his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he focuses on the test at hand.

On opening it he ducks inside and pulls things out the way, knocking things onto the floor while doing this.

He comes out with his prize, the butter! Then hurries back over to the camera, grinning as he slams the better onto the work surface.

"Now pluck, draw your pigeon!" Luffy says nodding his own head in agreement with himself, he reaches up and unties the bird. He carefully places it on the surface and began to pluck.

"This is too slow!" Luffy moans out loud with a pout, then he grins, "Gear Second!" He turned a shiny pink as steam came from his body, he began to pluck faster and faster, feathers flying all around the room as he threw them over his shoulder and the speed at which he was going at caused a wind to blow them around and further. "Ah! But pigeon is a very strange bird to plunk, it's skin tears easily. I done this lots of times to know how plunk. "

Luffy spun around bird in hand, humming along a tune and steps back in thought. Sitting it back down he grins some more.

"Now put the butter, pepper and salt inside!" Luffy said as he grabbed the better and opening it the lid he hand a handful and shoved it down the neck of the bird. Then opening the salt and pepper it did the same. "Now the oven!"

Luffy runs over to some shelves and jumps up putting a tray off of the top and pulling a lot of other things down while he was at it. He hops over the many objects on the floor and sits the tray down beside the pigeon and then lifts the bird up and dropped it in.

"Twenty minutes to thirty should do it!" Luffy said as he walks over to the oven and slides the tray with the bird inside. Luffy glances at the clocks checking for the time and grins in delight, "Wow that only took me fifteen minutes to prepare!"

Completely forgetting that the camera was on Luffy hums as he jumps over the mess on the floor reached for the cabinet with his straw hat in, grabbing it he took the chef's hat off and tossed it behind himself as he walked out the room to wait for it to cook. the door closes behind Luffy, just as the other door opens and Sanji walks in.

 


	19. WDTRC:Ch7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three has to marry either Eight, Four, or Nine. Who do they choose?

Ace blinks against the bright light that was shining in his eyes, he held his hand out trying to block the it out as he walked forwards.

"Welcome Ace!" A voice cheerful came from nowhere and yet everywhere at once, "You just died!"

"Huh?" Ace blinks at this announcement, he could not remember dying.

"However heaven does not want you and hell is afraid you'll take over!" The voice continued on, "So we given you a choice! You have to marry one of the three we got for at random here for you!"

"Wait what?" Ace cried out in shock as he listened, "Marry!? I don't want to get married! I rather have a hole in my chest than-"

Suddenly an imaged appeared in his mind, men shout out war cries as they attack each other, cannon balls flying and striking any who came into their path, his brother's voice talking to him in a small undertone begging him, begging for a doctor, blood pouring out everywhere, his own blood.

"Fine..." Ace whispers softly willing to do everything to see his little brother again, "What are my choices?"

Suddenly three doors stood before; one light blue, one orange and one purple. Slowly the first one opened.

"Woooow SUPER!" A large man? cries out as he shakes his hips and holds onto the door frames as he dances. He had short blue hair and large square arms that were longer than his body, he wore only a open shirt and speedos.

Ace's mouth drops and he quickly shook his head no.

The doors closes.

The next door opens and Ace blinks and he saw who it was. It was his brother's navigator, Nima? Nara? Nawi? Nami! It noticed now different she was, her breast size was double from what he remembered and her hair was much longer. The face was older as well, it was the money hungry look in her eyes that caused him to know just who she was. She smiled at him with a wink as she placed her hands of her hips and gave them a little wiggle.

Ace was not sure about her...it remembered Luffy saying a few things when they spoke together in the sand land.

"'Nami is a money loving woman she does everything for gold or beiles!'" Luffy said with a fond smile; Ace had asked if Luffy liked her or the other one with the blue hair, he straw hat youth just grinned, "'Whoever falls for her has my greatest respect! Because they going to have to make a lot of money to please her! And to put up if her quick temper!'"

"Could I see the last door and then make my choice?" Ace asks the voice, he see Nami pouts with a glare as the door closes.

The last door opens.

Standing behind it is a much older woman with long black hair and blue eyes that seemed to dance in amusement. She held a book in front of herself as she watched him silently. A small smile graced her lips as she tilts her head.

Ace smiled at her. This was the one for him.

"Excuse me miss," Ace says as he takes a step forward, "May you be as kind as to tell me your name? I am Ace. It is very nice to meet you."

"I am Robin." The woman spoke with a small laugh, "And I know who you are, you are the brother of my captain."

"Brother of your captain?" Ace asks with a frowns he stood right in front of the door now.

"Aaa.." Robin says sweetly to him, "Luffy is my captain, that is the only reason I put myself up to becoming your wife," She smiled more kindly to him as she continued, "Let me tell you this; you may become my husband but it is Luffy and no other that I shall serve, should you asks anything of me that over rules my captain's orders I will put those orders above anything you have to say. Understand?"

"Er...yes." Ace says completely surprised by this, wondering if he made the right choice now in her, "Well...you're still better than the strange man and the money loving woman."

"That 'strange' ma is also a member of your brother's crew." Robin told him just as sweet, "We all came here together hoping you would choose one of us for our captain's sake. Not yours." She added the last part extra sweet.

"Right..." Ace said as he walks forwards, "Maybe I should choose Numa then..."

"It's Nami." Robin said as she takes back into the door, "Hope all goes well for you, and hurry our captain is waiting."

The door closes.

Blinking Ace walking over to the second door where Nami was behind, knowing her and what she was like was better than going with someone random. And it less he knows his brother would respect for it.

The door opens and a smiling Nami stares at him.

 


	20. WDTRC:Ch8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven kidnaps Two and demands something from Five for Two's release. What is it?

 

Zoro dashed over the grassy deck with the light skeleton 'yohoing' over his shoulder, behind him was a mad Usopp trying to catch him.

"Oi Luffy!" Usopp screams to the laughing captain, "Come give me a hand!"

"I am!" Luffy shouted with a big laugh as he tried to hold his grandfather back from killing the two pirates, the old man that already tried to murder them when he discovered them in a lover's embrace.

Zoro ran up the stairs and glared down at Usopp.

"Oi! Why isn't anyone helping me?!" Usopp shouts at the rest of the crew.

Ace and Nami was cuddling up together or rather Nami was cuddling Ace while was trying to get away from her. Robin was leaning over the deck next to Luffy and Garp smiling down at the scene. Franky was glaring at both Nami and for some reason Sanji, and paying no attention to the swordsman who had kidnapped the other swordsman. Chopper and Sanji was near the kitchen door watching the whole thing, Chopper looked panicked; Sanji well he was laughing so hard that he had to that tears were coming out his eyes.

"Oi Zoro!" Usopp shouts up to the man, "Give Brook back! You can't have him, he belong to the whole crew!"

Zoro growls and holds the skeleton's legs closer to him.

"Yoho?" Brook says to this action.

"What is wrong with you people!?" Usopp screams out to the ones around him, "Can't you see that this isn't right!? Something is wrong with them!"

"Usopp!" Zoro call down glaring hard at the marksman, "You said that Heracles how you the Hero's way to perform a wedding serves?!"

"Er?" Usopp was left staring dumbly at the one eyed man, "WHAT?"

"I'll let Brook go..." Zoro says in a low voice and a deadly smirk, "Only if you marry us!"

Luffy roars with laugher and Sanji collapses to the ground slamming his fist to the floor unable to take it any more. Nami blinks in surprise as she squeezes herself against Ace, Chopper calmed and grinned at this. Franky smiles and lifts his sunglasses. Garp held his heart as he stared down in complete shock. Robin laughed softy.

"Oi Luffy!" Usopp screams at the captain, "Luffy..."

"Well I don't care!" Luffy said grinning down from above, "As long as their happy!"

Usopp sighs, "Okay! Fine!" He shouts to the now smiling Zoro, "But let poor Brook go now, you've carrying him around all day!"

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughs as he placed down and towered over the swordsman, " Yes he is right...I need to use the toilet!" He said the next part darkly, then he run 'yohoing' all the way to the bathroom.

 


	21. WDTRC:Ch9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gangs up on Three. Does Three stand a chance?

Ace glares at the oncoming Straw Hat pirates that were ready to attack him.

Nami sat in the corner crying her eyes out because her husband her kissed Sanji causing a chain reactions from the other members of the crew.

Luffy wanted to punch his brother, just once for making his navigator cry. Zoro did not care much for the money loving witch but since his captain was going up against his brother so wanted to make sure nothing happened to him.

Brook seeing his captain angry quickly went into attack mode, his loyally he felt towards his captain was only matched by Zoro and Robin.

Robin herself kept behind Luffy as he marched over to his brother, really to defend should fail to hit the fire man.

Chopper glared at the man as he came forward with the marksman at his side.

Nami snuffed loudly and stood glaring as she quickly moved forwards.

Garp was enraged by his adopted grandson's behaved, he was hoping for some grandchildren from him now. Kissing another man was unacceptable in his eyes.

Sanji was bright red and steam coming out of his ears as he tapped the tips of his steel tipped shoes. He glared the hardest at the man.

"Gear Second." Luffy hissed out as he steams and turns a shining pink, "Busoshoku Haki!" Both his hands and half way up his arm darkens.

Ace swallows hard at his powered up little brother, but stands his ground.

The out come of the match between Straw Hats and Garp Vs Ace was not known.

 


	22. WDTRC:Ch10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is invited to Two and Seven's wedding except for Eight. How does Eight react?

 

It was the day of Brook's and Zoro's wedding and it was a dark raining day with thunder and lightning somewhere in the distance.

Zoro walk into the lobby and headed towards the changing room; Nami one of his two bride's maids, was standing in the middle of the lobby waiting for him. Robin and Nami were going to help with get dressed.

Suddenly the lobby doors shattered as the Black Rhino FR-U IV come flying through roaring loudly, causing some in the lobby screams and ran away. Upon the Black Rhino sat an angry looking Franky.

"OI!" Franky shouts at Zoro as he swings his leg over and get off of the Rhino, "Why wasn't I invited to the wedding?"

Luffy, Brook, Chopper, Usopp, Garp, Sanji and Ace came running into lobby seeing what the noise was.

"Why wasn't I invited to the wedding?" Franky repeated loudly when he got no answer, only sighs and annoyed sounds.

"Because this as a dress code!" Zoro at last shout with a death glare towards the cyborg. "And you refused to wear a black suit!"

"This.. that..." Franky says completely speechless, then shouts back, "But I'm wearing a black tie!"

"But that's all you're wearing!" Zoro screams at the tall broad man, "Why the hell did you come naked?!"

Franky glances down at himself; he was wearing no shirt nor any speedos, the only thing he had on was a black tie around his neck.

"For the love of gold!" Nami screams coming forward standing between the two men placing her hands of her hips as her eyes narrowed at the larger man, "Franky! For just one day wear some clothes and you can come in!"

"Aaaaaa..." Franky whined out as his face fall into a pout, "..fine..." he mumbles in a small voice and with his head down starts walking over to Luffy.


	23. WDTRC:Ch11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is Six afraid of Seven?

 

Sanji felt a down chill of fear run down his spine as he looked at Zoro. Never had be feared the swordsman before but today...he was afraid.

Zoro was wearing a long white wedding dress, cut low along at the top showing of his chest. He had puffy sleeves that suddenly went flat against his skin half way down his arms. The dress with laced with soft light pinks and greens that ran of the edges of the dress and a line down the centre. Wrapped around the left side of his face covering his eye and scar, was an large eye patch which had small flower array embedded into it; the array ran along to the back of his head. He held in his hands a long bouquets of darker pinks and a rich greens of the foliage.

Sanji wanted to be sick, he wanted to vomit the contains of his stomach all over the floor. But refused to do so because he did not want to waste his lovely breakfast.

A man is a dress reminded him to much of his time of that evil island, the depths of hell. And now the moss head was wearing a dress and light make up he wore too much for his mind of bare.

Sanji felt that chill wave over him again.

 


	24. WDTRC:Ch12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine arrives late for Two and Seven's wedding. What happens and why were they late?

 

Luffy walked Zoro down the aisle grinning madly. While Brook stood waiting for his bride 'yohoing' as he walked the pair coming down, Usopp was standing in front of Brook his eye twitched as he tried to keep the smile on his face.

Nami was standing on the bride's side smiling brightly but almost sadly. She never had a proper wedding, she and Ace only signed the papers.

When Luffy handed Zoro over to Brook, he gave his swordsman a big sloppy kiss on the cheek and ran off.

"Oi Luffy!" Usopp calls out, "Come stand next to me!" His knees was shaking badly.

Luffy blinking he jumped up from the seat he had just sat down in and ran over to his crew mate and stood next to him as he over looked Zoro and Brook.

Nami stood next to Zoro and Ace stood next to Brook as Best Man. Luffy glanced over at his grandfather who was tied up and gagged wiggling on the seat on Zoro's side Chopper with him. Then glanced over at Brook's side where Sanji sat with Franky since he did not want to sit on Zoro's.

Luffy frowned as he noticed Robin was no where in sight.

"Where's Robin?" Luffy asks with a frown.

Then the glass ceiling broke almost showering Nami with the glass. A black thick rope fall next to it and then Robin came slipping down the rope wearing a dark red skin tight body suit, one hand holding the rope above her while the other held the rope under her. Her legs were stretched out in front of herself as he leaned back slightly.

Her heels clicked against the floor as she reached the bottom and she unwrapped herself from the rope, as soon as she let go of the rope it started disappearing out up to the ceiling and was gone.

"Sorry I'm late." Robin says as she took off her sunglasses and put them on top of her head, she then unzipped her skin tight body suit and under was her big puffy pink bride's maid dress that spilled out of the thing. Stepping out of the suit she smiling and hurried to come next to Nami, "Hope I did not miss anything."

"Nope!" Luffy cries out in joy, "We're just about to start! But before we do, why was you so late?"

Zoro and Brook also gazed over at her, wondering why she was late on their day.

"Well..." Robin starts with a small amusement smile, "Yesterday evening I discovered a book of pregnancy of old; I had to wait for the power of down that brought out the water lilies.

So they gathered the in the circle of the Sakura Nation and headed home from there, only to be struck by fear for their very life.

There was where the World Government men found me. They kidnapped me taking me far away and dropped me by mistake before the tree fairy who stayed before with the elf, who kept telling a long winded story about an Animal Emperor who fell in love with the Queen of Heart and made a doll of her for inspiration.

After that I managed to get away with the help of the witch who hated to cry, who talked only about her parents who gave her over to her brother and sister and runaway to her travel.

We came made it to a train which could take me back to here to here, but then the war came along, and the forbidden love with the fantasy clouds began, in an unbelievable fashion. The plushies needed really to say goodbye to their drawing. Which was a mystery joke that heeded to separate the sing cooking.

I reached here with the witch and the plushies who gave me the rope and tossed me down on the building."

Robin smiled at Luffy, "And that's about it."

"Okay then." Luffy says with a grin, "Let's get started then!"

 


	25. WDTRC:Ch13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five and Nine get drunk and end up at your house. What happens?

A sleeply woman sits alone in her house, reading fanfictions off the computer's screen. She turns her head to the side when she hears a strange sound, thinking it was her cat at the door she quickly gets up and hurries out the room and down the hallway to the front door.

On opening it she is shocked to see Usopp and Robin resting against her door. The pair fall backwards and laugh as they hit the floor.

"What the hell...?" The woman says as she stares down at them, not sure what to make of it. Staring down at them she notices their flush faces, and that they were wearing neat clothing. Usopp was wearing a nice suit while Robin was wearing a puffy pink bride's maids dress. "Would you like to come in...for a drink of water?" She asks to them, seeing them in this state it was best not to leave them alone seeing as they were completely out of it.

The drunk laughing Usopp rolled to his feet and tried to help Robin up, grabbing both her hands her pull her back. As he did he fall backwards as she stood. Robin laughed into her laugh as Usopp suddenly declared that he was falling off of the world and for someone to save him.

The woman rubbed her temple as she thought of how to sober them up.

"Please come in for now." She said as took Robin's hand leading to her living room, Usopp came crawling in behind them. As she walks into the room she helped the taller woman to the first seat, which was the three seater sofa. Usopp still crawling dragged himself up and sat next to her.

The pair glanced at each other and laughed, holding their stomach as if in pain, tears fell down their eyes.

"I'm going to make some coffee." The woman tells them, but the plastered pair found this just as funny and rolled up in laugher. "They got the giggles!"

The woman hurried out of the room and headed for the kitchen. She grabbed the kettle and went over to the taps and filled it with enough water to get three drinks out of it. Switching the kettle on she waited for the boil.

A watched kettle never boils.

The woman frowning as she hears odd noise from the living room. But guessing it was the drunks laughing again she chose not to go in.

While waiting for the kettle to boil she remembered the mugs and coffee, she reaches for the big mugs that hung from hooks off the wall and placed them beside the kettle.

As she went to grab the coffee the noises got louder.

Frowning deeply the woman slowly went to the kitchen door and listened while standing there staring down the hallway. She carefully listened, suddenly she knew what those noises sounded like and hurried down the hallway and stood outside the door, the door was opening but she needn't go any further.

"Oh dear..." The woman says not knowing what to do as she slowly moves away from the door. She rushes out to the kitchen and closes the door behind her and flopped against the it. She really did not know what to do with the drunk pair.

 


	26. WDTRC:Ch14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine murders Two's best friend (Has to be someone on the list). What does Two do to get back?

Brook hummed as he walks down the stairs heading for Usopp's workshop, the marksman had become one of his best friend since joining the crew next to Luffy, and today they was going to fish together.

The marksman must have forgotten because he was running a bit late, so belong Luffy lost interest he was seeing where his friend was.

He opens the door and froze in shock disbelief.

Usopp out laid out on his work bench with Robin on on top of him, she held a knife above her head and was bringing down over and over into Usopp's chest; his body jerked with each stab, his legs also jumped slightly with the force the flower woman used. Blood strained her face and hands, she stared down at him with gritted teeth and mad eyes.

Brook gasped out and suddenly she stops and wide eyed Robin turns to him. Slowly she gazes down at Usopp, looking at him as if seeing him for the first time. Blood run from his lips and nose, his lifeless glassy eyes stared up at the ceiling.

"Robin-san..." Brook breathes out as he hurries over to Usopp, "What have you done!?"

"I...I.." Robin spoke her voice small, and lifts up the knife dropping it like it burned her,"I do not know..." She managed to get out as she looked back at Usopp.

"Hurry and get Chopper," Brook said as he leans over the marksman, "Usopp-san has only been dead a few minutes, I may be able to keep him alive for a little while."

Robin nods and jumps off of the dead man and runs out the room. The skeleton fell to the ground as his soul left his body and flew over to Usopp's body and disappeared into.

Usopp coughs and blinks up at the ceiling unable to move and not understanding why, this was how they stayed until Robin and Chopper came into the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It reads 'What does Two do to get back?' I guessing it was get back at Nine and the person I took this off of miss the word out (I'm not sure if that's right). So I chose to see it in a different light. 'What does Two do to get back?' As in how does he/she get back Five.


	27. WDTRC:Ch15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six and One are in mortal danger. Does Six save One or themselves?

 

Luffy and Sanji were in a metal box that was filling up quickly with seawater. Sanji held his right arm, he could move the thing slightly.

He glanced to his captain who had fall to the floor weaken against the seawater, it was already up to his hips. Sanji grabbed his captain around the neck with his left arm and pull him up so that his head was on his shoulder.

The water reached their shoulder, and soon Sanji was treading water to keep himself and Luffy afloat. Sanji then notices a rope and leans to his back as he kick, his power legs helped to get over to there.

The rope was in two parts, if they cut it and hanged on they could get up and safe.

Sanji coughs out the seawater his only hope was to grab onto the rope. He glances down at Luffy his captain, who was too drained because of the sea on get a strong grip on anything. With a broken arm he could not get them both out but he could just dropped the rubber man and go up alone.

Not even thinking about it Sanji wrapped the rope around his captain the best he could with a broken arm and reached for his pocket knife, he cut the rope and it started going up to it's own.

Luffy shoot upwards and hit the ceiling, as he fell he dropped onto the landing above.

Sanji smiled at this, he knew that this was the end of him but there was no other way out. Sighing he could not even have one last cigarette in this water.

He kept treading water until he was tried, the water that passed the point where it filled in from making it less rough.

"SANJI!" Luffy voice echoed around the metal room; looking up Sanji saw a rubbery arm in a spiral coming down. It went all around his body and suddenly it tighten against him, then he flew upwards and right onto the land into the waiting arms of his captain. However Luffy completely missed his chef and the blonde fell face first into the metal flooring on the landing.

Moaning Sanji slowly lifted himself up as he saw two know in front of him. Blinking he gazed up to see Luffy staring down at him.

"I'm hungry..." Luffy says as he held his stomach and growled in agreement.

 


	28. WDTRC:Ch16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight and Three go camping. But they forget food. What do they do?

Ace followed along behind the larger older man, the cyborg that insisted that had a man to man bonding camping trip. Since they did not know each other well enough.

Ace was going to tell the man ask Luffy or someone else, but Luffy was too interesting in the fact the Robin was having a baby. And Usopp was the father! The poor man was still healing from his near death encounter.

Franky placed his heavy bag down started pulling things out of it, Ace hurried along and took a seat on a near by rock. He watched as the cyborg takes a axe out of the bag and walked over to the trees then starts chopping them down.

"What are you doing?" Ace asks as he raises his eyebrows.

"Building a log cabin!" Franky replies with a grin, "What else? Are you going to help? There is another axe if the bag."

Ace sighed as he stood and made his way over to the bag, there was a lot of tools inside. A lot of tools. Frowning the fire man began searching through the bag looking for the lunches that Sanji prepared for them.

"Oi Franky!" Ace calls out not looking up from his search.

"Yeah what?" Franky asks as the tree starts to fall, he quickly moved on the next.

"Where is our lunches?" Ace said finally looking up and blinks as he sees Franky shaking his rear with each swing of the axe.

"Oh those!" Franky cries out as the other tree falls, "I needed more room for my tools and supplies so I took them out."

Ace sighs, the only reason he did not carry anything was because Franky had kick up a fuss about him wanting to carry everything. He walks back over to his seat which was that same rock, and flops down. He gazes down at the scar on his chest, roundish sort of thing with horrible deep ones coming out of it like tentacles, his back was just the same.

'Maybe this is why Franky always tries and do stuff for me...' Ace thought as he slowly ran a hand over the scar; he glanced over at the older man and blinked as he saw he was being watched. Standing he frowns before putting on his best smile, "Franky! I will go and hunt for lunch!"

"Sure go ahead!" Franky calls back as he moves to his sixth tree.

'Mmm...go that is not the reason,' Ace thought as he starts running through the woodland, 'I thought he felt sorry for me or something and kept trying to make me feel better.' Ace spots a large bear and runs at it full speed, it kicked the thing on the side of it's head knocking it out cold.

Grabbing the giant bear Ace throws it over his shoulder, and runs a little slower back to where Franky was. The bears paws dragged against the forest ground and kept catching on things, making him need to readjust it now and again.

"Oi Franky!" Ace shouts as he comes back, " ..." He let the bear drop from his shoulder as he stares up at a two story log cabin, complete with a brick chimney which was smocking.

"Yo! Ace!" Frankly greets raising a hand as he sits from his new wooden loge chair.

'This is not camping...' Ace thinks as he forces a smile on his face and take hold of one of the bear's legs. 'I wish Luffy was here...at least I know I would get a camp fire. And he always likes to put it out at the end...for some strange reason..'

 


	29. Mysterious Question #1

  
Hurrying through the crowded street a curly brown haired woman was trying to keep her balance as two young children attached themselves to her arms, she kept tugging them free from the screaming children as continuously pulled her down to their level, to demand at her more things.

The young mother moaned loudly as she rubbed her swollen stomach, thinking about her next baby that was about to come into the world. Letting out another moan which turns into a sigh, she leaned down and grabbed hold of the smallest child and brought him up to her hip, then she grabbed the older by the hand and hurried once more on her way.

While all this was going on, fourteen year old Monkey D Luffy was watching the woman and the two little children screaming over and over: "Mama! Mama! MAMA!"

Luffy blinked slowly. "Where do children come from?" Luffy asks himself suddenly, as he watched the woman with the children go out of sight.

The young teen blinked again and began walking along the street, all the while that question echoes through his mind. He had seen babies before, so he knew that was how people started out. Not that he could remember being a baby, his earliest memory was him hugging on to someone inside a large thick cloth or something and then of Grandpa; but Luffy guessed that he must have been a baby at one point in his life, since he had been a child at one point too.

"So where do babies come from?" Luffy asks himself as his chain of thought went to this now; to be a child you must first be a baby. He had been thinking about this matter over the course of the week, and chose to watch the mothers and fathers with their children, wondering what makes them mother and daughter, father and son or even brother and brother. Luffy knew how Ace become his brother, but what about everyone else? Do they all have to drink Sake to be family?

Luffy blinks and grins has he spots Ace coming out of a shop ahead of him, carrying a lot of bags with one hand and in the other he was holding a bottle of drink. Ace would be leaving their island soon and was stocking up for his travels. Luffy stared at his 'brother' for a moment, before out into a run and coming up along side him.

Ace had not seen his little brother coming up beside him and began walking towards the gates without a word. Luffy silently walks with Ace, watching the older teen with interest and waiting for the best time to ask this question.

'When Ace stops walking I'll ask...Oh now!'' Luffy thinks to himself as he continued shadowing his brother unusually quite. Just as he thought this Ace came to a stop when the gates comes into view, and brining that bottle up to his lips he takes a big swig.

"Where do babies come from?" Luffy asks loudly taking a step closer to Ace, who now had a mouthful of drink.

Badly startled by the suddenness of the question the drink caught at the back of Ace's throat, he did the only thing he could do. Release the drink from his mouth, and straying it about ten foot in front of himself and soaking three men who happen to be there with the sticky drink and his spit.

The drink drips from his chin as he stares ahead of himself, blinking in shock. Slowly he turns to see his little brother staring at him with eyes full of trust.

The three men also blink, one reached up and started wiping the drink away. The other two did the same and then started matching slowly and dangerously looking towards the freckled face teen.

Ace was to busy staring at Luffy to notice the three chest puff up men.

"What?" Ace asks almost stupidly as he looked upon his brother's face, Luffy leans forward.

"Where do babies come from?" Luffy asked again, this time he said it in a low voice his hand cupped his mouth as he leaned close to Ace; this time something shattered, the older that dropped the bottle.

Ace lets out a moan at his brother's words, just as he instinctively move out of the way of a oncoming fist. Ace frowned at the fist and he glances to see what the fist was connected to. An angry wet face man was growling darkly at Ace.

"Hold these for a second." Ace told Luffy dropping the overflowing bags at his feet. Luffy reaches down and picked up only half the bags; by the time he stood and straighten himself Ace was standing in front of a pile of men. For some strange reason there was more than three men now; they all moaning out in pain and discomfort as they lay on top of each other in awkward positions.

Luffy blinked at the new number of men... "Ace, where did the-" Luffy started, but Ace was suddenly in front of him.

"It a mystery!" Ace declared loudly as he grabs the bags left on the ground with one hand, and took hold of Luffy's hand with the other. "When something can't be explained, its called a 'mystery'!"

"Oh~!" Luffy cries out as he grins back at the pile of men, "So that is a mystery? So what about babies?" He finished when he remembered his first question.

"What I just said, it is a mysterious thing!" Ace said coming to a stop through the ache-way of the Great Gates that lean to the Grey Terminal.

"Mystery things can be more then one thing?" Luffy asks tilting his head in confusion, his mouth was frown deeply.

"Yes. Yes." Ace said nodding his head happily, pleased that he could dodge the question with this one word. "Mystery is a word used for when things can't be explained! Now you know! Babies are one of them..." Ace frowned as thoughts of Luffy going through life without knowing about that side of life, "...but some mysteries can be uncovered over time!" Ace went on to say quickly as he glanced at his simply minded brother, "So when you are a lot lot older ask again. Understand Luffy?"

"Nope. But that's because its a mysterious reason right?" Luffy replies grinning proudly up at his brother, who seemed to want to say more.

"Haha right..." Ace said at last and grips on tighter on his poor little brother's hand and together they walked out of the gates.

While they walked along Luffy seemed to be deep in thought, so much so that he was starting to have a mild fever. Luffy stops walking with a unhappy frown; Ace continued to walk along pulling with him Luffy's rubbery arm. It was only when him felt a soft tugging feeling that Ace glances back and saw that he only had an hand with him. He could see Luffy's cheeks and forehead red, a sure sign that he was thinking or remembering something; Ace just walks back with the arm as it flops about, waiting for his brother to catch him out on his lie of not knowing and the mystery reasons.

"But Ace, two weeks ago you said you were making babies." Luffy said as he remembers, he watched his brother's eyes widen in fright.

"What...? When was this?!" Ace asked with a loud voice, so loud and fearful that it gained the attention of those around them.

"During the your seventeenth party," Luffy says as he studied his brother carefully, and he leans closer enjoying seeing his brother sweat for once, he kept his face completely blank but inside he was laughing at the sight, "Don't you remember, I was looking for you. And found you in the barn, rolling around in the hey with that odd girl." Ace's eyes were nothing but white now, as he listened to Luffy's words, memories flashed in his mind's eyes. "First you said that you were wrestling. Then I asked why was you wrestling nak-"

Ace holds up his hand to silence his brother. He remembered. He had been drinking heavily through the party and this girl suddenly came up out of no where and tugged him into the barn.

'I was completely out of it' Ace thought with a sigh as he gazes towards Luffy's waiting face. 'Luffy must have been thinking for a while now,' He reasoned, 'That was why he had not shut up with the first reason I gave...the longer Luffy goes thinking about something, the more he wants to know.' Ace took in a deep breathe.

"Luffy." Ace says firmly and looking at him in the eye, "I am going away soon, but the next time we meet, I will tell you everything. Everything about what's what. Until then, don't let girls pull you into any weird place. And if they take off their clothes, ask what their are doing."

"Okay..." Luffy said a little more confused then when he first asked the question, the chose not to say more. "But does this mean you're going to have a baby soon. With that girl you were wrestling with?"

"I don't know." Ace said with a small smile, "Even if you wrestle with them, its a mystery whether or not a baby comes out at the end. I hear it take abou-"

"A BABY COMES OUT THE END OF A NAKED WRESTLING MATCH?!" Luffy suddenly screams out loud and clear, causing everybody in a ten mile area to look their way, "I DIDN'T SEE ONE!" He screamed once more, as he tried to remember if there had been any babies after Ace and the strange girl came out of the barn.

Ace just stood red face in shock at the words coming from Luffy's mouth, he then pulled his brother along as Luffy went on talking about babies popping out of matches and how there was none really there. Ace gritted his teeth and lowed his head, wanting to get away from the many stares.

 


	30. Mysterious Question #2

  
The sandy desert's temperature drops below freezing once the had sun vanish from the sky; it steady grew more icy cold as the full moon reached the centre of it's journey. The bright moon gave out silvery light causing deep shadow as well the ground below, and giving little vision for any who was awake at this hour.

Amongst some rock masses sticking out of the desert a camp suit was set up; the Straw Hat Pirates, along with the princess of this land, her overly large duck and the captain's older brother, slept within their sleeping bags.

Slowly one sat up, gazing over the rest of the sleepers until his black orbs found the one who was meant to be on the water. Zoro's loud snoring erupted from his throat, making the one watching grin.

Luffy wiggles out of his nice warm sleeping bag, shivers as soon as the open air touched him, then hurries over to a bundle that was just outside their camp; where his brother was rolled to one side, his sleeping bag half open and his arms hanging above his head, not feeling the cold.

Kneeing at his brother's side he pokes his freckled cheek.

"Oi Ace," Luffy whispers as he lower his head down while sticking his rear in the air, both hands either side of his brother's head, he then gently hops to his sideways, settle both legs along side Ace's body then seating himself upon the fireman's stomach, "Oi, ACE~"

Ace's eyes flicked eyes, widen at the sight of his little brother looking down at him.

"Where do babies come from?" Luffy questions as he leans downwards, making the shadow hid his face.

Ace shot up in his sleeping bag, gasping in shock holding his chest, which had his heart beating at a speed rate under. Looking wildly around he found it was dawn, and no sign of the meat eating straw hat wearing adventure loving captain who was slow in thinking.

'….a dream...?' Ace asks himself as his shoulders relaxes, and he allows himself to sigh. He had been dreading this day as well as loving it; fear of explaining something like this to Luffy but also joy in seeing him once again.

Of course he had promise him a proper answer the next time they met, he just did not know when the rubber human would spring the question upon him, he was sure that Luffy was laying in wait, ready for when he let his guard down.

The fireman stood his head, 'I doubt Luffy would really lay in wait...' Ace thinks with a small smile playing on his lips, 'Maybe Luffy has even forgotten.'

Standing he stares towards the sunrise, watching the new rays lighting up the sky; it was a beautiful sight to behold, yet the uncomfortable knowledge of having to explain the facts of life to the young adult, weight of his mind.

'What if I get there first?' Ace thinks suddenly, he glances over to where the Straw Hat captain was.

Moving silently over to where his brother slept, he knees down, watching the scar face youth breathing; whatever he told Luffy, he knew the rubberman would take it to heart.

"Luffy. Wake up." Ace calls gently, touching the rubber shoulder lightly, "I need to talk with you."

Blinking awake rather quickly to the call, Luffy gazes sleepily at his older brother. Then he turns on his side, wrapping himself deeper into his sleeping bag. Ace stares dully at sleeping bag for a moment, then reaching over he pushes hard, bringing both sleeping bag and Luffy's arms. Of course on reflex, Luffy's arms slapped back into place, causing the pair to head butt.

Ace fell backwards, along with a yelling in surprise Luffy. In doing so Ace's weird dream came true, as now Luffy was sitting on his stomach, pouting epically down.

"Ace~" Luffy whines out, still pouting, "It's to early to play!"

"I'm not playing!" Ace hisses out, bringing a hand up and touching his forehead. He had been taken by surprise, and Luffy had a hard head, "Get off! I can't talk to you like this!"

Luffy climbs off his brother and settled of his rear beside him, tucking his feet under his legs, "Ace?" He asks waiting on other. Without a word the fireman easily did a situp, spin with his legs which he crossed as he faced his brother.

"Luffy," Ace starts seriously, eyes narrow, face sweaty, "It-it about what happened a few day before I left."

"Oh? You eating my last piece of meat." Luffy said frowning at him, "About time you said sorry."

"No, not that." Ace says with a sigh, "The other thing."

"Me eating your piece of meat afterwards?" Luffy asks tilting his head.

"No, Luffy." Ace said firmly, "The..." he glances around, checking to made sure that the others were still asleep, "...question."

"Oh! Yeah! The question, of course the question. That question, yes." Luffy says grinning while nodding his head with every word, suddenly he stops, staring blankly, "What question?"

"...the question you wanted to know the answer to..." Ace moans out, maybe he sure rethink his plan and wait for Luffy to come to him, but knowing his brother it would come out at the most stupidest and/or most inconvenient time.

"OH! THAT QUESTION!" Luffy screams out joyfully, leaning towards him, "You're going to tell me now?! That's great! Thank you Ace! I really wanted to know!"

Ace's right eye twitched without turning he knew that all of Luffy's crew was watching and listening, thanks to his brother's mega mouth.


	31. Under The Heat

Without mercy the sun sent beams of hot rays down on the ones walking across the desert's sands. In the skies above no clouds were seen, so had no hope of any shade; no matter which direction they turned to, all that was there was endless blue sky and golden sands that went on for miles. Waves to heated air floats off the sands, blurring the sand and sky together where they touched.

Each step Monkey D Luffy took as he walks over the burning hot sand, causes them to sink slightly under the surface making sand fall even on the tops of his feet; however the hot sand slowly tore away at his skin making them swell with bubbles which quickly burst, leaving them looking red raw.

The young captain showed no sign of discomfort on his face as he carried on walking behind the others; Luffy had been in worst situations than this and was not willing to give in to this pain. He view this as no reason to stop.

If there was one thing he learnt through this experience, was that sandals in this place were not the best choice of footwear.

Out of the corner of his eyes Luffy saw movement, turning and lifting his head he stares at strange things coming their way.

Continuing walking he blinks at the oncoming things; they was all different colours, almost shaped like bears. They moved surprising fast over the sand hills, they feet moved back and fore yet they looked as if they was floating over the surface of the sand. Through the rising heat waves he could see no shadows beneath them.

Still walking and still blinking, he slowly gazes over at his crew. Their heads was forward, seemingly not having noticed the giant bear like things.

'How haven't they seen this yet?' Luffy thinks a little annoyed that no one was on guard, 'Why am I annoyed for?' He questions himself as he frowns, nothing really bothers him.

The things were closer now and he opens his mouth to shout a warning but stops when he sees just what they are. A wide grin appears as they halt a little way from him; one breaks away from the group and hovers near to Luffy making him pause, it leans over him and begins speaking with him for a moment.

"Okay, I'll do that!" Luffy agrees with a nod, and hurries to catch up with the others.

Luffy ahead to the front of them and walks backwards, with a expressionless face he stares dully at each one. Some of the crew frown, while others raise their eyebrows but all wondered what their captain was up to.

Luffy's eyes fell upon his brother Ace. He stared the longest and then he quickly darted forward with his right hand raised slightly; he then slapped the fire man right round his left cheek.

Everyone had stopped.

The sound of the slap seemed to be still ringing in their ears; unwillingly their mouths drop, as they looked at a grinning Luffy and a blank face Ace, who's head was still turned to one side by the force of the blow.

"Luffy..." Zoro was the first one brave enough to speak, he moved forward hand ready on sword in case his captain's brother tried anything.

"Luffy." Ace spoke up this time, he slowly turns to face his little brother and searched the younger's eyes. Ace only saw a ginning Luffy, no hate was in his eyes. "Why did you slap me?" Ace asks surprising calm making the Straw-hat more nervous, not knowing this man well enough to judge what he may do.

"They told me to!" Luffy said his voice was strangely hoarse, as he points over to nothing. Ace noticed another thing, he was not sweating.

"Did they now..." Ace says lightly as he moved towards Luffy, reaching for his belt that has his water bottle strapped there; he saw his brother's crew were ready to defend if he anything to their captain. "And why did they tell you to do that?" He asked as he lifted up the bottle and trying to place it on Luffy's lips.

"It said slap the one I love!" Luffy said proudly, then started letting Ace push the bottle's tip in and pour the water in his mouth.

"Ohhhh~" Ace said with a odd smirk and he turns to his brother's crew, almost daring them to go against this.

"Yeah." Luffy grins as he pushes the bottle away feeling a little better than before for some reason, "It was not fare to slap everyone, so I chose you since we've always been together!"

A mixture of a smile and frown went over Ace's face but he said nothing. Instead he circled Luffy, given him a once over. He could smell a sickling odour coming from around him; the smell of burned rubber.

Ace's eyes narrowed as he glances down at his brother's feet, he kneed down for a closer look. They were bleeding and wore, also parts was bubbling and popping from the heat as he stood still.

Turning on back his back was facing Luffy, Ace leans forward and nods his head to Luffy, who tilted his own head and stared at the back facing him.

Luffy's grin widen, it had been a very long time since Ace had given him a piggy back ride. As he gotten older, it was Luffy who kept refusing to have the ride. But now he was willing, Luffy still did not want to stop and cause trouble for everyone and even more so Vivi.

And so he flopped down on his brother's back and wrapped his arms around his neck, laughing slightly as he was raised.

Ace walked over to the group, he was not happy. He had not thought he needed to worry with them around. He walked a little further ahead of the group.

Now that his brother could not see his face, he dropped his polite smile and sent them a death glare for not seeing Luffy getting himself into this state; apart from Zoro, they all took a step back at this sudden change.

"A doctor is needed."Ace says softy to the nearest one, which was Sanji. "But he has to be treated when we stop for the night, he will moan if you treat him now." Ace knew the reason, he had known Luffy for the longest time not to know why he walked through a desert until his feet bleed without complain.

"Oiiiii~ Luffy~" Usopp said barely above a whisper cupping his hand around his mouth, as he walks behind the mad pirate; which was a brave thing for the marksman to do. "Who told you to slap Ace? We only heard half of it.." Usopp went on as he nodded downwards to Chopper panting as he walked along side him, "..so...who?"

Luffy allows a maddening grin to appear of his lips, as he eyes went wide and bloodshot as he stares off into the distance, seeing something only he can see; he said in a low and raw sound voice, as he turns to look him, "It was the gummy bears...the gummy bears made me to do it!"

"Scary!" Both Usopp and Chopper cries out as they moved away.

Nami who was listening in sighed loudly, and Vivi gave a unsure and worry glance towards the straw-man wearing young man. Zoro was glaring hard at Luffy's feet and ankles as they swung back and fore. Sanji rolled his eyes and went over to the girl's an gazed down, making sure their feet were fine.

Luffy fell asleep upon his brother's back and had a nice dream; he was in the land of the gummy bears and they led him to a land filled with chocolate and candy.

Ace kept his deep frown, until they set camp up for the night.


	32. The Mermaid Witch

It was a gloomy wet and windy day in the town's centre, the people in the market stalls that run up and down the high street, covered their good from the light crafty rain that fell; they too was wrapped up to keep dry. So it came as a surprise when they watch a lady, strolling in the middle of the stalls, in a black bikini and bare footed.

The woman in question was breathtakingly beautiful; she was tall, with long smooth legs that seemed to shine, large hips that was perfect to her form, a flat stomach with a hint of muscle, large beasts that bounced twice with every step. She had a oval shaped face, with full red lips, a small button nose which suited her deep set eyes, oddly her eyes were pointed in three places and joint with thin skin.

The beauty's long damp hair, feel around her back and partly at the front, like a cape; because of it's deep blue in colour, the hair caused her creamy skin to look paler. Green eyes stare ahead of her, unfazed by the attention she gotten by the man and woman alike, she went passed.

The woman walked with a bounce in her step, one arm swinging besides her while the other, her right arm, was tucked beneath her hair, with the elbow sticking out slightly; she was seemingly holding something close to her side.

Coming to a halt she turns, her lips curl into a dark smile as she gazed upon the shall she was looking for. The saler froze at the woman's sudden stop, and grins stupidly at her, never noticing the evil look in her green she as they landed on the thing she wanted.

"Good afternoon," The woman greet the saler, allowing her eyes to flicker towards the man; her voice was low, hushed yet smooth as honey, "How much is that?" she points to the object.

The saler glances down at the object and blinks dumbly at the it. Almost in a daze state he turns back to the woman, she was smiling at him now and all rational thought left him. Reaching down he pick it up and held it up for the woman to take.

Which she did.

"And how much?" She asks smiling some more, knowing what the answer would be.

"H-how much in what miss?" The saler asks confused, then he remembered what he handed her; giving her a sly smile, he carries on, "Well, perhaps you, me and a bottle of wine will be payment enough."

A hidden snort at the man's words came, he did not hear or chose not to; she cared little for men.

'There are only two men I care for.' She thinks as she draws back slightly, object in hand, but her action had caused the hair from her right side to fell aside, revealing a sleeping toddler curled close to her beast there, "I'm sorry, it has to be in money." she says not saying sorry in the least.

The man saw the black haired child and the spell was half broken. Suddenly he knew who he was speaking to, it was the Sea Witch, she only came to towns of the Tridice Islands on rainy days; while he heard mentions of her, he had never seen the witch himself.

It was his turn to back away, in fear of losing his life. One of the rumours were, she would steal men's souls.

"You can have it," The saler replies, both wanting to be near and far from the lovely lady as he come; not caring for the profit he cries out, "For free!"

"For free?" The Sea Witch says in delight, pleased by the silly little man's words, "Thank you."

Turning with the prize in hand, she began walking down the path she came; once again all eyes were on her. The child stirred from his eyes, blinking a few times before rubbing his cheek again the side of the breast, drifting off to sleep once again.

Those eyes followed the Sea Witch all the way to the docks, where a large goldfish waited. It's mouth opened at the woman's approach, and jumping the glob she sat down on a wooden platform that was within; the mouth closed and the giant goldfish slowly sunk into the salty waters of the sea.

{][}

The Sea Witch placed her child down, between some pillows on the long seat she sat down on; thankfully he was still asleep, giving her nippers that much needed rest. Her son was a big eater and at the moment that only thing he would fed from was her.

Sighing she leans back in the seat, resting her head behind as she shut her eyes; she was glad to be back on her little isle, in her laboratory.

"Euthymia, welcome back." A voice said from somewhere in the room, on opening her eyes she stares at a green and pink fishman coming further into the room, "Did you get it?"

The 'Sea Witch' held up the strange red fruit, for the man to see. "A Logia type, Mera Mera no Mi, " she purrs out holding it close, "I always love fire, so different from our watery world. Don't you agree, Megne?"

"Yes," Megne agrees with a nod, staring at the fruit, "But are you sure you want to eat it? You can never go back to the sea..."

"We are already outcast," Euthymia says with a laugh, she brings out a hand and extends it sideways, then gently lowers it down upon the smooth black hair of her son, "We can never go back, nor will I ever!"

"Still waiting for that man?" Megne asks sounding disappointed, "Dragon will not come back."

"Silence!" Euthymia hisses, her green eyes narrowed dangerously at him, "My lover shall return for us! Inform the others of my return!" The blobby fishman bows her way, he turns and walks towards the exit.

Sighing again Euthymia looks towards her son, black orbs stare blankly at at her. She knew already what he wanted. The child crawls over to his mother and sitting on her lap he waits.

"Three years old." Euthymia huffs at him, bringing him closer she pulls her bikini top down and allow access, "You should be on solids by now, please Leuthar, will you not eat something for Mama?"

Those black orbs were hidden behind lids as he drank his meal, but he was listening.

"Perhaps its I should eat as well," Euthymia says bringing the fruit to her lips and took a bite, it was disgusting, "Lovely." she lies with a smile on her face, glancing down she see her son watching, she dared not spit it out, "Truly lovely, Leuthar, Luffy."

Luffy closes his eyes at his name and pet name, grinning as he fed.

"Cheeky monkey." Euthymia says bringing a hand up and gently touching his moving cheeks, "My little sea monkey."

She stretched her legs out in front of her, placing them upon a coffee table and crossing them at the ankles; she continued eating from the fruit, until it was gone. A strange feeling in her stomach form, making her wonder if this was really the Mera Mera no Mi. Then again, she had no idea of what was meant to happen after eating the fruit itself, would power come naturally, or did she have to learn.

"Only time will tell." Euthymia said while forcing opening Luffy's powerfully jaws with her index finger and thumb under his chin, she had this down to an art now, "Come on, let us go see the others."

"Mama!" Luffy laughs holding his small arms up, as she lifts him slightly, his strong arm wrapped around slender neck.

Bringing her legs back and standing, she places one arm under his rear and began walking to where her servants were. Euthymia was once a mermaid who worked in the royal courts of her people, from ancient times the merfolk had sea witches as part of her court. However she was tossed aside, forced to leave Fisherman Island for crimes she did not commit.

Euthymia found herself at the Slave Shop within two weeks of reaching the surface, along with some of her servants; she was a rare breed of mermaid that all sailors fear.

Siren.

Being in her presence could draw people to her, so the Slave Shop chose not to sale her off, but kept her on the show room floor. Her blue and silver tail had split during her time there.

Dragon saved her and all the merfolk, she followed him.

Euthymia could not help the fact that he was not drooling over her, the only human even to have done this. This was how she became friends with a human for the first time and fell in love; of course she used a spell to get him in her bed, but he forgive her once he saw her swollen belly.

For a man who harden man, he was surprisingly pleased about having a child.

She came to Tridice Islands, a group of island in the New World that was made up of five close grouped islands; it was here she settled down to safely give birth and raise for a short period before travelling to Draw Island, the place Dragon asked her to raise the child fully.

Euthymia would do anything Dragon would ask of her.

"Luffy one day we will leave this place." Euthymia informs staring around at her laboratory or witch's lair, as the others call it, "That should be fun right?"

"Right!" Luffy agrees as he hugs his mother tightly.

{][}

Euthymia threw a ball of flames towards coming soldier, who screamed in agony, falling to the ground and rolling around. She was breathing hard, still holding her right hand outstretched. Curled in her left arm was her son, crying against her neck.

A cry of pain reached her ears, she turn. She watched in horror as Chloe, she smelt mermaid, fell from a high place, her bones creaking and popping when she hit the ground with force. Soldiers peer over the railings, seeing the mermaid dead they turn their attention to whoever was left up there.

Euthymia stared at Chloe's broken body, with tears in her eyes; gripping onto her beloved son tightly she turns and rushes towards the chambers below, hoping to hide there.

Hurrying to open the double doors when she reached the lower chambers, she did her best to keep Luffy from crying to loudly. It was dark down the steps, if she used her fire power again, it would alert them to where they were.

So she went into the darkness, her free hand lightly touching the wall and trying to rely on her memory of the place to get her through.

At the bottom, it was pitch black.

Euthymia could feel Luffy's wet eyelashes brushing against her skin, so she knew his eyes were open; his sobs came out softer now, he held on tighter not likely where they were.

"Mama will make it light in a moment." Euthymia says gently, moving quickly, her left knee smacked into something, "Remember, Mama is fire!"

"Mama is fire." Luffy sniffs, he groans loudly.

"Fire is light." Euthymia continues on, trying to get his mind off the blackness that surrounded them.

"Fire is light." Luffy mumbles out, but his voice was a little firmer now.

"Light is life." Euthymia said as she reached the far wall of the chamber, almost cheering, there was small holes in the wall that the people before them had build door onto. She quickly patted the wall, trying to find one of these.

"Light is life." Luffy says, he felt himself he pulled away from his mother's side, "Mama?!"

"It's okay Luffy, my beautiful baby boy," Euthymia told him while kissing his forehead, "Stay here until I come."

Shutting the door behind him, she steps back and places her back against the it; Euthymia knew there was no escape from this, and she was willing to lay down her life if it meant protecting her offspring.

The overhead lights came on, cause her to push off the wall she leaned against, moving towards the stairs and soldiers that was to come. Their footsteps echoed around the room. They saw her the moment they came down into the chamber, swords at the ready and pistols raised.

Euthymia hisses loudly, opening her mouth and baring her teeth at them, which began to sharpen; her human like hands shifted, growing longer and forming webs between fingers, fingernail lengthen becoming needle like and hardening.

Deep blue scales broke fore from her smooth skin, lowering herself to the cold floor, she brings her legs together, causing her tail to come, tearing at her shorts. Small bumps came around her hairline, then shot up to make horns, her three pointed ears twisted and rounded more towards her back.

The powerfully siren mermaid snarls at them, but even in it's true form, the soldiers was draw to it's unearthly beauty; the sea witch moved, surprisingly fast for a fish out of water, using her long tail's muscles that same way a snake would.

Flames danced around her body as she reached them, they did not have a change to attack; with one swift movement with her claws, she cut through the chests of five men. This made the other soldiers cry out and attack, flames slammed into their face, the intent heat melted their eyeballs in their sockets.

As more came running down the steps, the sea witch began screeching, forcing them to hold their ears and in doing so, drop their weapons. They noticed their mistake to late, a strong tail whip around and smack into one, sending him crashing into the others.

Euthymia had her palms flat on the ground, her body bent with her tail end hanging overhead, ready to strike once more her needed. She chose this time to use her witchy power and began to sing.

A red mist filled the area, wrapping around their legs, making them scream in pain while glomping the air for aid that would not come. The bottom part of their uniform ripped apart as mertails formed.

Looking down at themselves, the soldiers cry out in horror.

Euthymia stops her deadly song and smirks at the results, it was then someone came flying over the heads of the soldiers, landing somewhere out of sight in the chamber.

Quickly placing her tail down behind, she rose up and carefully looked around the room. Flames formed in her hands, their orange flames travelled up her arms as she waited for the soldier to come at her.

It came sudden. A sword burst from between her breast, showering blood on the floor in front of her. A let out a loud piercing pain filled scream. The sword withdrew slowly and she fell forward, landing hard; her eyes stared lifeless, blood pour from her lips.

'Leuthar...' Euthymia thinks, her heartbeat slowed, 'No... I will not let it end like this...' her mouth opens and she sang her final song.

With a flash of light she became engulfed in fire, her blue form burning away, the song had become louder and louder as the ball of fire rose into the air and away from the floor. No body was left behind, only a darken mark, causing the soldiers that witness this to be stunned.

The song continued in words that they did not understand, suddenly the orange ball of fire changed to different shades of blue. Then it took shape, a figure of a woman was there singing loudly.

Then it was gone.

The light of the fire, the high temperature, the strange singing, everything just vanished.

{][}

In the darkness the child sat, waiting for his mother. No light was there, not even from the gaps in the door. The place was small, he kept bumping his head on the ceiling, and his arms could reach both walls if he held them out.

No sound. Once the doors had shut, all of the outside world's sound ceased. He was alone, listening to the sound of his own breathing.

Leuthar was sweating, it was fast becoming hot in the close in space and hard to breathe. The child was not to know, he was using up his air.

"Mama..." Leuthar asks, it was getting hard to keep his eyes open. How long had he been trapped within these walls.

It came.

A blue light appeared in front of him, almost blinding him, a familiar voice singing an unfamiliar song filled his ears.

"Mama!" Leuthar gasps out happily, reaching for the flame that danced before him. The fiery flame move closer, over his chest and disappeared inside him. Closing his eyes, he lay his head against the wall, dazed.

Light appear again, but not from the flame. The door had been open and four people stood looking in, their faces were a blur to him as he fell into a deep sleep.

 

Chapter 2  
Dull black eyes moves in their sockets, left to right, reading the written words on the pages; he sat on a rock, overlooking the sea, the waves washed over the bottom of the seaweed covered base. The dry sand became darker in colour as the water pushes further inland, trapping the child.

Luffy did not mind, he was find with the water, and he knew the water would not cover the rock completely because there was no evidence; shells and seaweed stopped at a certain, meaning this was how high the tides would come.

The sound of laugher reaches his ears, and he lowered his head down, hiding his face in the pages of the book. Peering over the edge, he blinks to the right of him; The village children were playing in the water, letting the waves come so far near before running away, trying not to let it catch them.

Luffy felt his heart squeeze at the sight of them, it was strange seeing their happy faces; these children were the ones upon seeing him, kept their distances, or threw rocks at him.

Letting his eyes moves further, he sees the sun setting on the horizon; a trail of light was on the water's surface, leaving the rest looking black, the skies was navy and deep blue in colour, quickly taken over the yellow and pink sky. Closing the book he stood while reaching for a book bag. Carefully placing the book within, he shut it, turns and jumps towards the water.

The water was deep enough for him to be fully submerged, he felt a strange but now familiar tug at his flesh, even his blood. While under he places his book bag around his shoulders, then placing his arms either side of his body, began kicking his legs. Luffy came this up until his feet touch the sand, he raises himself up and blink he strolls further on land.

Looking towards the sunset, he frowns. He did not want be there for the green flash, the moment when everything went dark. Turning to face the path to his home, he made a run for it.

Luffy was told he was a mermaid's son, he was able to swim without learning but he seemed to have the best of both worlds, his strong legs could still carry him with great speed on land as well as glide him through deep waters.

Fear creep in, as the landscape shifted and darken. For reasons he could not remember, the six year old did not like the darkness. Hated it with passion. He always tried to be in light places and never adventured out after the sun went down.

Luffy grins boldly as he spots the outside lamp to his house, he jumps over the dry stone walling that surrounds his home and kneed down in the overgrown garden. Standing he hurries towards the porch.

Luffy sighs as he stood under the beams of light, turning he looks out into the darkness; he lived on a hill outside the village, from there he could see little dots light from the villager's homes. It was the only thing that broke the blackness.

Spinning around he opening the already unlocked door and went inside, the place was clean, but only because the villager's adults came around making sure he was okay. This was in place of his grandfather who was always away, the old man came round once or twice every two months, sometimes later.

Taking off his book bag, he let it drop to the floor. Then Luffy moves into his living room and flops down on the single seated, before curling himself up against the pillow. He knew that he was making it soaking wet, but he did not care.

Closing his eyes he sees a woman reading a thick book, her face and features were covered with shadows. She turns at him, seemingly smiling at his presence. Abandoning her book, she reach out to him with both arms wide, her mouth opens and while he could not hear, he knew his name was being said.

Luffy's eyes shot open, he gasps and sits up on the seat. Looking around he blink, he was at home with no one. Staring out of the open curtains, he could see it was still night, so he could not have been sleeping that long.

"Mother..." Luffy wonders aloud, thinking of the woman who his dream. Tears shone in his eyes, he forces himself not to think about it, he longed for a gently cuddle, a kind word and a loving kiss, "Who really are you?" he says the well lit room, "Why were people so frighten by the mention of you?"

Luffy closes his eyes, he felt a warmth in his chest that happened whenever he spoke of his mother. The woman of his dreams was lovely, kind and loyal, a complete opposite of what the children and some adults say.

Brining his hand in front of him, he cups them; a small blue flame appears, tiny but letting off a lot of light and heat.

Luffy grins at the light.

'Fire is light. Fire is light. Light is life.' Those soft words whispers to him, sending him in an odd state of serenity; with half closed eyes Luffy watches the blue light dancing just above his palms.

Suddenly then was a loud bang, causing him to leap and the fire to vanish; turning to the noise Luffy blinks as he sees his grandfather filling the doorway.

"Grandpa?!" Luffy cries out in surprise, "You're home!"

"Of course I'm home, I'm here ain't I?" Monkey D Garp replies pointing to himself, his eternal grin plastered upon his lips.

"No, I mean, you're home early!" Luffy explains, "I thought you said it would be during the rainy season you would come back!"

"Mm?" Garp hums tilting his head in confuse, "I did? When was that?"

"The last time we met, remember?" Luffy replies smiling at the older man, "You said something about a missing person case, and you were moaning about it."

"Aa!" Garp cries out in shock, "I said that?!" he stares wide eyed at the child for a moment, then slapping forehead he says, "Oh well... just forget it!"

"Huh?" Luffy says his turn to tilt his head in confusion, then he remember the old marine's bad habit of telling things to people he should not, 'Wonder why he is so tight lipped about my mother then?'

"Anyway!" Garp yells, clapping his hands together and breaking Luffy's trail of thought, "Since I'm home, let's go for a little trip!"

Luffy turned a deadly grey, a sinking feeling of dread filled him. His grandfather's trips only meant one thing. That was training. Before he could get away, Garp was already in front of him, grinning at him.

"Can I not just stay home... and read?" Luffy dares to ask, his answer came in a form of a hand grabbing the collar of the back of his vest and lifting him into the air.

"Nonsense, Luffy!" Garp cries out with a laugh, "Reading will only get you so far! Train your body too!"

"But-" Luffy tries but was cut off, the old man had jerk his collar, placing the boy upon his shoulders.

"Huh? You say something?" Garp asks, turning his face upwards, trying to see his grandson. Garp had started walking out of the room, Luffy having to duck low, just missing his head getting hit from the top of the door frame.

"Should we take supplies?" Luffy asks, he looks towards the four books he borrowed from some kind adults in the village, "I read that-"

"You're spitting ruin! We always just get up and go!" Garp cries out, it almost a whining tone, "And we always found enough food and stuff! No worries, Luffy! No worries!"

"Fine..." Luffy sighs out, he wanted to bring some things, as well as some books, and try out some of the things he had learnt; Luffy leans forwards, his chest resting on top of Garp's head, and his arms hanging down either side, "So where are we going this time?"

"This time? We?" Garp says with a soft laugh, "Well this time it will be all you!"

"...what do you mean, Grandpa?" Luffy asks frowning down, he held on to Garp's cheeks as they stepped out of the house and into the front garden. The night air was chilly, rain could be smelt in the wind. Luffy shivered at the darkness around them, the lights from the village below had been turned off during the course of the night.

"I mean, I leaving you were and you have to find your way back." Garp went on, and Luffy could feel the old man's grin widening, "It that same island next to ours, found your way out of the jungle and swim back to Dawn."

"...alone..." Luffy asks softy, not liking the way this was going. It was bad enough that the old man had taken him outside in the pitch black, but leaving him alone of that island.

"Just remember everything that I taught you," Garp said, he walked cheering down the beaten track towards the village and docks, "Also, all those stupid books you read. They tell you stuff right?!"

"Yeah..." Luffy mumbles while closing his eyes, no longer wanting to see the darkness around them, "Grandpa... we're not going to be swimming in the dark waters are we?"

"Yes, builds muscles!" Garp says firming, "Also you can use that fire of yours!"

"Fire." Luffy says blinking, he looks around, they were at the docks. The lamp were lit, lighting the area up. Suddenly he was sailing in the air, still blinking. Next thing he knew he was under the water.

A loud smoothed boom came from to him, blinking he sees nothing but bubbles. Brining one hand up, he allows the flame to come to life; it lit the whole area.

At the sight of his grandfather's grinning face, he grins back. From under his jawline, three gills slid open, breathing for him. Another heritage from his mother. Watching his grandfather point forward, he let the flame hover over his forehead.

This fire was like no other fire in the world. It could be used under water, defying the laws of nature. Beyond the fire's light was nothing, but with his grandfather along side him, he did not let his fear overcome him. Together they swam through the darken waters.

{][}

The child swims alone along side the wooden docks, glancing up and around in confusion. It was well pass noon, which was normally the most busiest time of the day, everyone should had been watered and fed, then returned to their work place, but no one way about.

Gritting his teeth he climbs some ladders onto docks, glancing towards the old high street, where the market place alive with people this time of day. Even from this distances, he could not see anyone there.

He began running down the wooden dock, heading towards solid ground. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices something big. He turns his head as he ran, and stares at a large ship that was anchored there, it had to be the biggest ship he seen in his young life.

Luffy stops at the place where the wooden decks met the old dust road, the ground catching his attention. Many footsteps had passed from the way of the anchored ship, a short time ago. Luffy had learnt how to track animals a few weeks ago after his grandfather that had him in a jungle on the island next to Dawn Island, so observing the ground still in his system.

He had only just returned, and was in need of a bath and bandages; he had found the coastline of the island next that morning and had been swimming since, without supplies he had no way to treat himself.

'Next time,' Luffy thinks darkly, he began to wander towards the village, 'I am reading a book about survival and medical herbs, that can be used to take care of myself.'

Luffy walked through his village, no children was in sight. Which was odder, normally they would be throwing stones at him,even though he was bleeding already. Then he spots some adults, he rushes over to them. They had gathered themselves together around the Mayor; he heard the whispering of pirates going into the bar and poor Makino having to put up with them.

'Pirates!? Makino!' Luffy thinks in a panic, he takes off running towards the bar.

Standing outside the entrance, he could here the roars of laugher from within. Walking forwards, he went under the swinging doors, feeling the wood brush against his hair.

From the doorway he studies those before him, he could see the young woman walking from table to table, placing bottles and large mugs down. Makino appeared to be okay.

Luffy walked to run to her, to explain that he was cold, hungry and was hurting. But held himself back, waiting until she had finished serving or for her to notice him; only then would he move.

As he waits, he glances down at himself. His hands were dirty, strained with green, mud and blood. His whole body was the same; he was used to going places to train with his grandfather, but this was the first time being left on his own.

Glancing up, he looks around. Pirates were at every table, some was even sitting on the table. They talked, shouted and laughed loudly, their voices and sound fuse together and making it hard for Luffy to understand the words.

But even with the mismatch of noise and voices, it was nice; it had been about six since he heard any other person.

Makino at last, spots the bloody little boy, but there was nothing she could do for him at that moment; she did not knew these pirates well enough to leave and take him upstairs, they would turn over the bar if she did not give them what they wanted right away.

She looks towards the main bar, thankfully there was only one straw-hat wearing pirate there and he did not seen so bad, a lot quieter than the others, he simply looked on at the others having a good time. Nodding her to herself she opened her mouth, hoping that her voice could be heard over the noise and called out.

Her voice was not heard.

Luffy was watching two pirates doing the tango in the corner.

Makino places the bottles down, cupping her mouth with both hands she taking deep breath in shout his name again.

Sighing sadly she realized that this was not going to work, and someone had called for her. Hurrying to the bar, she blinks when she notices the red head with the straw hat frowning at her.

"Everything alright?" The red head asks, leaning over the bar and watched her grabbed hold of more bottles. She only force smiled at him and placed the bottles on another tray.

"OI! You guys shut it a sec would you!" The red haired pirate yells loudly, and surprisingly everyone stopped talking and laughing, then turned his way.

Makino froze at this and quickly looked around at the pirates, fearing the worst.

"Now what were you trying to say?" The red head says, smiling kindly at her.

Makino's shoulders relaxed and she smiles back at him, yes she would not mind leaving Luffy next to him while feeding.

"Thank you." Makino replies and deep a breathe in and called with a out voice, "LUFFY!"

The pirates blink at her, and then frowned. The red haired man raised his eyebrow, also unsure what to make of the strange shout. Then a creak was hear, so small the pirates missed it at first. One by one they turn and saw the boy walking in, his feet dragging; his face was a void of emotion, his skin was pale and black bags were under his eyes, he could cuts and bruises all over his viable parts that could be seen through his ripped clothing.

Makino places some food on the bar, as well as a glass of milk.

"Luffy, eat." Makino said firmly, she started grabbing some bottles again. Then she was gone from behind the bar. Serving the still silent pirates.

Painfully slow the boy turns his head and stared at the warm food waiting for him. During his trips with his grandfather he had eaten burn meals, however himself the old man, he was left to eat bugs and small birds.

Luffy blinks and blinks.

Climbing up onto the bar stool, he care little for the pirates that watched his every move.

Once seated Luffy blinks at the food and turned to the milk and blinks at that.

"Eat Luffy!" Makino calls from one of the table, "And then hurry up and leave!"

Nodding slowly, he grabs the food on the plate and shoved it right into his mouth with his hands. Luffy could feel tears running down his cheeks when he tasted the hot food, it was much better than the bugs and birds he caught, probably because he could not cook them rightly, burning them to black.

Luffy blinks down at the empty plate, it had gone to soon. He turns slightly, to eyed up the plate of food in front of the man, he man was eating slowly with a fork and there was still lots left.

Licking his lips Luffy raises a hand and grabbed a bit of bread that was on the edge of the plate and shoved it in his mouth quickly. Something hit him at the back of the head making he fall forward and smack his forehead on the bar.

"Luffy!" Makino cries out as she lowered the tray she hit Luffy with, "Don't take his food!" Then turning to the pirate, "I am so sorry, please let me get you a fresh piece!"

The straw-hat wearing pirate was no longer smiling, he stood up and grabbed the tray out of her hand causing her to fall backwards on the ground. He glares at her and raised his pistol to her chest, he did not care for the look of fear it her eyes that shone for mercy.

Luffy was suddenly standing over her, arms out stretched either side glaring hard at him.

"Go away!" Luffy says firmly, he narrowed his eyes at the man, "Go away!"

The red haired man gasps as he felt a familiar force coming off of the young boy.

"Boy..." The straw hat wearing pirate asks as he held his pistol down, "Are you challenging me?"

"Go away!" Luffy hisses, dark eyes never leaving the pirate in front of him. "I'll pay you back for the bread but leave Makino alone!"

"Mmmmmm..." The pirate hums with a small grin and lowed the pistol, "I didn't draw this because of the bread boy...Are you really okay with your mother hitting you like that?"

"I don't care!" Luffy screams out and he darts forwards knocking the pistol from the man's hand, taking the pirate completely by surprise, "It was my own fault! I'm to blame!"

The pirate blinks at his pistol that slid away from him across the wooden floor, then back to the child, his own eyes narrowed. Luffy blinks at the strange feeling that passed over him, he jump slightly when a few pirates dropped to the ground, others lay forward panting for breath, a few simply watched knowing what was happening.

Luffy never went down, he wanted to but something inside him screamed at his senses and kept him standing. Luffy glances behind him, to check on Makino, his eyes widen as he saw her laying on the floor with her eyes closed.

"Makino!" Luffy screams in panic, tears filled his eyes. He faced the pirate once more and glares hard, willing the pirate just to go away and leave them alone; in his own child's mind he thought this would work...and it did, the pirate backed away and fell down to one knee, he left his head up.

They were eye to eye now.

For a moment the red haired pirate did not see a little boy standing there, he saw someone else, someone who had lost since died, grinning at him.

"Okay that's enough." A deep voice said from above, and Luffy blinks out of his staring contest to see a large man blowing smoke from his lips. "Captain, you do realize that you are fighting a child?"

The straw hat pirate blinked and blinked, yes there was a child in front of him. He roars in laugher, causing the child to jump in the air in fright and backed away.

"Oh!?" The pirate laughs out and pointed at the child's frighten behaviour, "If I had known it would have been that easy, I should have just laugh in the first place." The whole bar erupted with laugher as the man who was their captain got to his feet.

"You okay?" The tall man asks his captain who looked a little shaken up.

"Fine." The captain replies grinning to show that he was indeed fine, "What a strange child, ah?"

"Makino...?" A sad little voice was heard through the laugher, causing the two to look down. The child was shaking the woman's shoulders trying to wake her.

"Brings back bad memories..." The red head said as he gazes down at the pair with sad eyes,"I hated my mother for what she done to me and my sister, but when I was his age I loved her more than anything."

"Ah..." The large man answers, he kneed down and check the woman over, the boy looked to him to her, "I'm just checking, boy."

"You just wait!" Luffy screams in angry, turning towards the red haired man, "I won't forgive you for this!"

"So you are challenging me?" The captain said with a grin, "Luffy wasn't it?"

"Yeah! I'm Luffy!" Luffy said with the same fire glowing around his tight fists, he suddenly felt tried. He sat down on the wooden floor and closed his eyes. "What...?" He asks but his voice was barely heard.

"I'm Shanks, nice to meet yo-" Was the last thing Luffy heard before he fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can’t remember, but I think this one was a request  
> Edit: yeah this was a request. Wanted a smart Luffy, who could use fire under water, of mermaid descent and hiki at a young age...


	33. For A Laugh # This Way

The fog was thick, odd shapes shifted into and out of view, lights flickered causing shadows. Then it began a lighter white and thinner, now allowing the wanderer to see his hand clearer. The pirate known as Straw Hat Luffy and self proclaimed future Pirate King, blinks in confusion as the fog floats all around him. He was not sure just how he there... he was just there.

Black orbs stare blankly, before they narrowed in on something. There was someone else with him. And that person was coming closer.

Luffy kept his face free of emotion when the person came to stand in front of him. All he could make out was the silhouette. Then the fog lifted some more and he blinks in surprise at an odd mirror.

"What the?!" The mirror image says, leaning forward to get a better look, "You look like me!", he stared at Luffy with equal surprise.

"Wait! Wouldn't it be you looking like me?" Luffy asks with a frown, titling his head to one side, his reflection did not copy his movements. Then he notice the differences between them. The mirror did not have the same 'X' scar running over his bare chest nor it he have a scar under his left eye.

"Oh! You're not me!" The not mirror cries out, his lips forming a huge grin, "You're just someone who looks like me!" With that the not mirror laughed, "Shishishishishi!"

"OH! I see! Shishishishihsihsi!" Luffy laughs along with him, and turned his attention to his hat, "OI! WHY HAVE YOU GOT MY HAT! THIEF!" Luffy screams out suddenly and came at the other, his hand outreaching.

"Are you an idiot?" The other said in a low voice, stepping back from the oncoming hand, "You're wearing your hat!"

Luffy halts all motion, standing completely still blinking at those words. Then relaxing his body he took a step back and brought both hands up and felt the hat upon his hat. Grinning he waved his hand at the other, saying sorry.

"I am Luffy!" The other not mirror said grinning as madly as Luffy was, not minding at the outburst, "A lone pirate from the East Blue, who has got himself in a bit of trouble with some big time pirates!" For some reason he felt like he needed to add that.

"I'm Luffy!" Luffy announces with a wide grin, then placed his hands on his hips."The man who will become the Pirate King!"

"We must be from other worlds of the same thing or something like that? Wait? Did you say 'Pirate King'?" Lone Luffy asks looking oddly amused by this, "Are you going to take on Gold Roger then?"

"What?" Luffy answers with a frown, "Gold Roger died, like twenty-five years ago! What you mean take on?"

"Not in my world mate!" Lone Luffy informs with a grin and then laughs, "Pirate King Roger roams the New World and keeps the other pirate under his thumb, or so they say."

"Who is this 'they'?" Luffy asked as he thought about what was said, "WAIT! What about Ace?"

"Ace?" Lone Luffy says frowning and then he saw the light and smiles, "Oh, you mean the Pirate Prince, Gold Ace?"

"Gold Ace!" Luffy cries out in complete shock, staring open mouthed, "He lets people call him that?"

"Yeah..." Lone Luffy said clearly confused, "Why? What that man like in your world?"

"Ace is my older brother!" Luffy told him proudly but there was something strange hiding behind his eyes, "And he hates being linked to Roger!"

"Really? That's strange? Wonder why he hates him, they seems close in my world!" Lone Luffy replies, then he notices something and stares, through the fog was long table and chairs in the middle of the no where that they there.

"So you didn't grow up together? Have you met Ace?" Luffy questions as he saw the table and chairs also and began walking towards them, Lone Luffy followed.

"I met the Pirate Prince only once so far," Lone Luffy answers with a grin as he thought of something, "But he's after me mind you, since I punched him right through a brick wall!"

"WHAT?" Luffy cried out, before laughing loudly holding his stomach, still walking, "Why?"

"Can't remember now..." Lone Luffy admits with a grin placing a hand under his chin in thought, they reached the tables and pulled out the chairs from under, taking a seat.

"Do you have any brothers?" Luffy asked leaning closer, "And your crew? What about your crew?"

"Sabo in my only brother," Lone Luffy said and raises an eyebrow when the other gasped, "And I don't have a crew, I said before; I am a lone pirate."

"Hey look! There are others!" A voice sounding much like their own yet higher, came from the fog, "Hi!"

Luffy and Lone Luffy turn, their mouths dropped at the sight. Two figures came their way; both there them and yet not them.

A young woman came bouncing over with a big grin, she had a small red top on that came to the bottom of her ribcage, short blue jeans shorts, that was too big and was held up by black and red suspenders. The woman had small breast and small hips, but the curves were there. A scar under her left eye was there, looking much deeper than Luffy's. Her long black her was cut roughly at top, framing her face, much like the two Luffys hair.

The two Luffy were surprised by her, but what they saw next shocked them to the core. A meaner looking Luffy steps out of the fog, wearing a marine captain's uniform. No scar was under his left eye, but there was a scar on his chin.

Luffy frown deeply at the sight of his marine self, on the young man's hip was Zoro's prize sword; Wado Ichimonji.

Girl Luffy ran around the table and grinned as she gazed into the Luffy with the scar under his eye.

"We the same!" Girl Luffy said as she stood up and crossed her arms of her chest, "I'm Luffy! Nice to meet you both, my other selves!"

"I'm Luffy!" Luffy said giving her a toothy grin that matched her own, "The man who is going to be the Pirate King!"

"Pirate King!" Girl Luffy said clapping her hands together in excitement, "That's what I helping my older sister become!"

"Become?" Luffy said with a frowns, he half watched Marine Luffy come and sit besides Lone Luffy with a heavy sigh, "Don't you want to be King yourself?"

"No! MY dream to sail the sea with my beloved sisters until the day I die!" Girl Luffy explains taking a seat next to him, she leans over and stares at Lone Luffy, who grinned at her. "What about the two of you?"

"My dream to end the Pirate Age." Marine Luffy said coldly, glaring to each Luffy there, "Am I the only one who become a marine?"

"Seems that way," Lone Luffy said at him, before turning to Girl Luffy, "My dream is to explore my world...nothing big or anything."

"Are you really my other selves?" Luffy asks them frowning more, "I can't imaging not want to become Pirate King. And why is it that only me and him have Straw hats?" Luffy said pointing at Lone Luffy; Girl Luffy and Marine Luffy did not have a straw hat.

"I wanted Shanks's straw-hat," Girl Luffy said with a epic pout, "But she would not give it to me!"

"SHE?!" Both Luffy and Lone Luffy cried out as they stood, hands slamming on the surface on the table when they did so, "SHANKS IS A WOMAN?!"

"Yeah...she not where you're from?" Girl Luffy asked with a small smile, then giggled.

"Then you older sisters..." Lone Luffy said thinking about what the other Luffy said, "Ace and Sabo?"

"That's right!" Girl Luffy said pleased that they knew them.

Luffy and Lone Luffy and even Marine Luffy leaned forwards looking blankly at her. Then all three rolled with laugher. It was the first time that Marine Luffy looked like the rest.

"You know Ace and Sabo?" Luffy said Marine Luffy, when he finished laughing. Girl Luffy jumped on the table itself and crossed her legs, holding onto her ankles, while Lone Luffy and Luffy took their seats again.

"Ace is a pirate from Whitebeard's crew," Marine Luffy said with a little smile, "He hates me because I lead an attack on Whitebeard's main ship, when the old man was sleeping. But somewhere along the lines he began 'playing with me' as he calls it and a odd cat and mouse game started. And Sabo is that man's second in command of Ace's ship."

"Ooooo~" Luffy, Lone Luffy and Girl Luffy went together and quickly looked to each other when they did grinning.

"Something I want to ask," Lone Luffy suddenly said turning to Marine Luffy, "That sword, it belong to Zoro right?"

"Someone you know?" Marine Luffy said looking away sadly, then bringing his head up he stares at them, "The man died while I was coming into a base one time, I carry it around with me for a reminder never to let my rank as a captain to go to my head."

"Zoro is my drinking mate ..." Lone Luffy said sadly as he glanced down at sword, his hat hid his eyes.

"Zoro is my crew mate." Luffy said also concealing his eyes with his hat.

"Zoro...she is one of my best friend," Girl Luffy said as he looked at the sword, "But that sword is does not belong to her, it belong to her husband."

"ZORO! A GIRL!" Luffy shouted loudly, "And married!"

"I kind of guessed that now," Lone Luffy said with a snicker, "So far everyone she mentions turned out to the opposite genders."

"Really? You're smart!" Luffy said looking truly impressed.

"And you're a moron." Marine Luffy said with a sigh, "I guessed that as well."

"You're both smart!" Girl Luffy spoke up looking also impressed with Marine Luffy and Lone Luffy, "I never would have thought that way!"

"Zoro as a girl..." Luffy suddenly said as he image of his Zoro wearing up make popped into his head. "BAW GAHAGHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAA!" Luffy was rolling on the floor, causing them all to smile. Then the same thought appeared in Lone Luffy and soon both knocked their chairs over and were rolling beside each other laughing their heads off, Marine Luffy could not help but smile at the pair.

"Who made of rubber?" Girl Luffy asked loudly over their laugher as she raised her hand.

"I AM!" both Luffy and Lone Luffy shout as they jumped to their feet, and pulled their cheeks proving this.

"I not..." Marine Luffy said with a frown, "I never been near a fruit before..."

"Oooo..." Girl Luffy suddenly cried out and reached for her pocket, "I forget I had this!" She pulled out a folded piece of card and started folding. "It's Zoro's wedding photo!"

Both Luffy and Lone Luffy rushed over, wanting to see what Zoro looked like as a woman. Both faces turned blank as they stared, frowning Marine Luffy stood and glanced over at it.

A beautiful woman stood smiling brightly at the camera, her long light green hair was held up in a bun which had soft pink roses coming out. A white dress framed her figure perfectly, displaying a lovely hour glass. Pink full lips were pushed against a cheek of a good looking man with dark blue hair; her large bright brown eyes shone with untold happiness.

"I think I going to have nightmares for the rest of my life..." Lone Luffy said in a low voice as he thought of the Zoro of his world and then the one of Girl Luffy's.

This made Marine Luffy laugh lightly, but he was glad that this one was so happy seeing as the one in his world was no more. He placed a hand over the sword, keeping his vow alive in his heart.

Luffy blinked at this Zoro, and thought of his own...

"Oi Luffy!" A voice said beside his head, "Wake up!" Blinking Luffy turned to see Zoro glaring at him, "Been trying to wake you for ages."

Luffy sat up in bed and gazed around at the man's dorm. He then looked at Zoro, who was pulling on his shirt. Zoro seeing his captain staring at him raised an eyebrow in question. Luffy just laughed hard, he stopped and glanced at Zoro and laughed again.

  



	34. Annoying Things To Do On An Elevator! #1: CRACK

Twenty-three year old Monkey D Luffy walked through the glass doors of his new work place. He slowly glanced around at the lobby of the building, before moving on.

He wore his black business suit, over a red shirt; the suit was a gift from his brother for getting the job. In his hand was a large silver and black briefcase

'Oh joy.' Luffy thought numbly as he walked towards the large elevators, 'Just what I always wanted to work in a stuffy office.'

It had been a year since he left university, and during his final year he had been sending applications out, with no luck. He had been living off of his brother since he could remember and wanted to stand on his own two feet.

Luffy stood along side stone faced men and woman, they all stared at the elevators doors waiting for its arrival.

Luffy's eye twitched, 'That's me in a few years time.' Luffy thought sadly as he heard the 'ding' of the elevator, as the doors opened he joined the crowds to his death.

The crowds parted into different elevators, he was glad that everyone seemed to stay in their own group call. He was in a elevator of those who were also new, or that been working there for a couple or so years.

'I don't want that!' Luffy thought suddenly as he glanced at the faces that were all the same, 'I don't want to become a emotionless robot...maybe a mega robot with beams...'

Luffy looked up to the numbers and a his grip on his briefcase tighten. Luffy blinked, and then allowed a small smile to appear.

He lifted one leg up and laid his sole of his foot on the wall, he bought his briefcase up and rested it on his knee. Everyone was looking at him out of the corner of their eyes, all thinking that this person will not last long if he acts like that.

He creaked open his briefcase slightly and peered inside, grinning like the hat madder he asked aloud, "Got enough air in there?"

Eyes of those around him widen, some mouths dropped. The 'ding' told Luffy he was at his floor, and he shut his case up suddenly and strolled out, swinging the around in large circles.


	35. Annoying Things To Do On An Elevator! #2: STAND

"I'm early!" Luffy declared as he walked through the glass doors with a small bounce in his step, yesterday went surprising well and the laugh he had in the morning kept him sane throughout the day.

Luffy could only hope that would not get him into any trouble

Even though he did not want this job, he needed it. For not only was he living off of his brother, but also was in debt thanks to his student loans.

The replies to the letters from the jobs he sent off for were ; ' not enough experience 'or 'not what we are going for ' Luffy had felt like sending a letter back asking how can he get experience if no one would give him a job to get the experience.

'I'll gotten do that one day.' Luffy thought, as he stood in front of the same elevator again with a different small group from yesterday as he was early, they were all waiting to get on within this large crowd.

'Can't really now...I have a job.' Luffy kept his grin in check, ' _Oh~_  I can be a bad boy at times.' Luffy thought as he remembered how his brother addressed him once, 'Made me stand in a corner for ages.' He frowned at the memory.

The 'ding' came and the crowds moved forward, Luffy among them also.

Blinking he walked in and without looking at anyone, he went straight into a corner right at the back of the elevator. Standing there, he remained completely silent and motionless as they went up.

Luffy had no idea what reaction was, because he kept this up right until his floor came.

But the young man never made a move...even as the final floor came upon them and he was the last person on. Once the doors closed, he grinned.


	36. Annoying Things To Do On An Elevator! #3: WHEN

 

The third day!

Luffy pushed the glass doors open and glanced around the lobby as he walked towards the elevators.

It was half day today, he was coming to work in the afternoon. Luffy blinked around the lobby, it was a lot different from the morning; people were walking in and out of the many hallways, doors and elevators, all hard up work. A completely point of view he has from the gloomy faces in the morning he seen on his first two days on working there.

He had done two things in the elevator that he knew he should not have done. 'Okay, I'll stop now.' Luffy thought, the last thing he wanted was to lost this change of having a job and go back to living off of his brothers.

Luffy stopped in front of the doors and waited there, as he did others came and stood with him, all waited for the same thing.

The doors opened with a 'ding' and they all stepped forward and crowded in the room. The doors closed.

'I will not do anything. I will not do anything. I will not do anything!' Luffy kept saying in his mind, he felt sweat forming on his brow as watched the numbers.

It was his floor next.

He walked over as the elevator almost came to a stop, and placed his hands where the doors jointed and tried to pull them opened. Frowning deeply he quickly yanked as hard as he could and even place a foot on the frame, grunting loudly as he strain his whole body trying to open the doors.

Suddenly the doors opened and he fell forward slightly, but caught himself. Blinking at the doors, he stared at them in amazement before he noticed he was being watched. He allowed himself to turn red as he hurried out the doors.

Luffy grinned as he made his way to his desk, remembering the shocked and surprise faces he seen before the doors closed.


	37. Annoying Things To Do On An Elevator! #4: Greet

Luffy walked through those glass doors extra early, wanting to made it up to his superior for being late the day before.

Today he was not wearing any of the suits his brother bought him; today he was wearing the suit his Grandfather had given him. He hated it but did not want to upset the old man who went out of his way to get one of his old suit cleaned, it was from when he was young.

"I look like an Admiral for the Marines or something..." Luffy said as he hand a down the white blazer, and glanced over to the elevators. Again like when he was late, being early there were fewer people.

His Grandfather had been one of a few who supported him. Helping him with rent and food money, believing Luffy was going to get on well no matter what he did. Even if he did think people of that profession were a waste of human time.

Luffy smiled happy his harder than nails Grandpa struck by him, no matter how many times he failed. Still he picked himself up and tried again, passed all his exams and went on the be one of the top of his class.

Monkey D Garp had something to brag about, and proudly let everyone who doubted Luffy know of all his merits.

The doors opened, he and the others there walked inside.

Luffy smiled at the four others riding the elevator with him and walked over to the closest one, and held out his hand. "Good Morning!" He boomed out, trying to sound like his Grandpa.

The woman stared at him for a moment, and with a small smile took his outstretched hand. Then she took it, Luffy wrapped his other hand around hers, and shook.

"Good Morning, Good Morning!" Luffy continued to say loudly and to smile warmly at the woman, "Please call me Admiral! Its a pleasure to meet you!"

The orange haired woman just smile, her right eye twitched slightly. Luffy released her hand and walked to the next person and did and said the say thing.

Luffy walked out of the doors, having greeted each one in the same manner. He grinned madly and walked off down the hallway, another long hard day was ahead.


	38. For Meat's Sake!

Luffy sighed as he walked down the street, they really did not have to have shouted at him like that. Still, Nami and Sanji did have a point, what point it was he was not sure, but since everyone else nodded their heads at their words they must have had a point. And it left him thinking, which was a terrible thing for him to do.

He froze and began walking backwards quickly, he turned and glanced into the shop's window. A butchers! Luffy blinked as he stared down at the pieces of uncooked meat that was displayed in the window, they had all different kinds. Beef, pig, rabbit, duck, chicken, wood pigeon, tiger, bear, crocodile, wolf, sea king and lamb.

Luffy could hear their voices, Sanji and Nami talking about needing to cut back on things since their money was starting to get low; having some meats were going to some of the things were chosen to cut out and planned to eat whatever they caught from the sea.

"I like meat on the bone the best..." Luffy said as he gazed over at a large piece of meat which had a bone running right through it. "Guess its no use..." Luffy stood and strolled away from the window without any fuss. "How do I get money, how how...think..."

Luffy's cheeks began to redden, which spread to his ears and part of his forehead. As light fever had begun as he thought long and hard about ways to get some money. Since he was for the sake of meat, he did not mind using a few extra brain cell.

Luffy then suddenly fell face first into the street, causing those around him to gasp.

"Are you okay?" One middle-aged man said as he rushed forward, he removed the hood that Luffy was wearing and jerked himself backwards on fast that he fell on his rear, he pointed at the man on the ground; "Straw Hat Luffy!" The man managed to choke out as he pointed, he had had a quick look but he was sure.

The people around him back away, some had their hands on their mouths while others held their fists tighten by their side. All looked on in fear at the pirate who was just laying there. A loud growling sound erupted, causing the people to blinked.

"So hungry...I got no strength..." A voice whined out from under the hood, followed by another rumble and growling sounds. "...I can't even move..." he continues to whine out in a small voice.

"Straw Hat Luffy is weak?" A man said coming forward and stood over him. He kicked him lightly in the side and when no mad pirate came fighting him, he allowed himself to grin.

"He must have been out at sea without food for a long time!" Someone from the crowd said, "He can't move because on hunger!"

"He cannot move! That means his  _ **400,000,000**_ _Beli_ bounty..." The man who kicked said slowly as he swallowed hard.

"Wait! I went near him first!" The man who looked under the hood screamed out suddenly, "I should be the one to-"

"How about everyone here," An elderly man stepped forwards said, "Claims the bounty. There is enough for everyone, and I doubt the marines would believe that two simple townies got this man down."

"I agree..." A woman said coming forward, the idea of money killed her fear of the pirate. Some more town folks gathered around him and carefully picked up

From under the hood, Luffy grinned.

XD~DX

Straw Hat Luffy blinked around at the room, it did not look like the best place to hold a pirate; it was a large cream coloured room, with a long table and with chairs in the middle. The marines were moving the table and chairs to one side of the room, against the furthest wall from the giant window. He stares out into the main harbour watching as the ships came in.

Luffy was tied up with common ropes and placed sat in front of some very surprised looking marines; they all looked at him like he was an animal in a zoo cage, one kneed one to his level and stared wide-eyed at him. He was free of his hood now and blinked weakly up at the marines before letting out a long moan, his stomach also groaned loudly as he allowed himself to dropped sideways with his cheek pushed against the cold tiled flooring.

The town folk were all around Luffy, out of the crowd that watched Luffy fall on the street only thirteen people were brave enough to carry the pirate to the base. These ones were going to spit the many between them.

"400,000,000Beli, please." The man who had kicked Luffy said, now Luffy could see him he saw he was a long-faced man with a long nose. He was tall as he was long, he held out a long-fingered hand to the marines.

"Please wait a moment, we need our commander to come down." The marine said as he kneed down in front of Luffy and stared at him in wonder. "But the money is also on it's way. We needed to bring it from three other towns from around the area. They should be here in ten minutes."

The long man smiled and glanced around the people around him, they all smiled back knowing that soon they would have a lot of money in their hands.

"Feed me..." Luffy whined from the floor, he sounded like a little child.

"We sent you some food from the inside," A black haired man said with a smirk, "After all it's because of you that we will be able to buy out the shop!" The man and some others laughed.

"Where are his crew members?" A marine asked the people standing around, causing them to stop their laughter.

"There was none." A young man said coming forward, "He was the only one in town."

"No. I asked," A blonde woman said coming forwards, "I got word that his crew are anchored on the other island, he must on came over during low tide."

"I see.." The marine said as he glanced back down and heard a rumble again. The two island that was side by side, these 'islands' were really just one island during low tide when the waters go down making a natural bridge to between the islands.

"I also got onto my den-den," Another woman came forwards, "My brother lives near the docks and works on the market. He said he heard the Straw Hat Pirates fighting over food, it was between three against their captain. So maybe they got rid of him?"

Luffy blinked at this but said nothing.

"Okay..." A marine who had a body den-den in his hand said, "The money is here, but the commander is not...we can't give you anything until he arrives."

"Come on!" Another young man said, "We been standing here for ages, I don't want to be here any longer!"

Soon the people began to crowd away from the marines, all talking at once. Just then the doors opened and a group of marines came in with men in the centre were carrying four very large suitcases. Luffy peeked at them from where he lay and watched as the people who bought him there ran towards these, their eyes filled with greed.

The Marines marched passed the people and the four carrying the suitcases placed them on the table that was now up pushed by the wall. They unclipped the cases and opened them wide, showing the money within. The marines all had their eyes on the money, this being the first time in their lives that they ever have seen this amount.

Luffy pushed himself and frowned, he could not see the money in question. But by the delightful cheers of the townspeople, it was there. Luffy grinned as he grinned and stood, and sucking in his chest the rope that was wrapped around him fell to the ground. Bending down he grabbed hold of the ropes and started getting the knots out.

He then glanced towards the others in the room, they were all still staring at the money and talking among themselves to notice that the pirate captain was walking towards them. He slipped in the midst of them and came right up to the table, where leaned forwards and bringing his arms in an 'x' across his chest, then he stretched out both his arm and pushed backwards causing both marines and town people to go flying backwards. They all hit the floor, some upon others. Screams and shouts of confusion filled the air as Luffy quickly closed the cases down and ran the rope through the handles.

Luffy turned to them and grinned like mad, he ran like crazy with the cases over his shoulder. The Marines tried to get up but kept falling over each other.

Luffy leapt high and stuck his foot out slamming it into the glass of the window, shattering pieces everywhere. Laughing he landed on the wall that overlooked the water and grinned as he saw a little fisherman's boat below.

Luffy took a step off the edge and let himself fall, he crashed through the roof of the boat causing the men within to cry out. They came running in from the deck and stared at the man.

"Abandon ship! Pirate aboard!" The nearest screamed as he ran to the railing and dived into the sea; this caused everybody to follow.

"I don't need this big boat," Luffy told himself as he walked onto the deck and gazed around. The bells of the marines started to blaring out above. "AH! That little row boat will do!"

Luffy ran to the rowboat that was hanging over the water by two ropes, he jumped on and dropped the four cases down; grabbing the ropes he let the bow boat fell into the water with a slash.

Taking hold of the oars, he flopped down on the wet seat and began to bow out to sea as fast as he could. He laughed with each row and tried to remember when he was in a boat this small. It was not long before he was out in the open sea, nor was it long before the marines ships were padding out of the harbour.

He heard the cannons fire and glanced upwards wondering if their aim was any good. He was about to jump up and breathe inwardly when something blurred passed his vision and the cannonball was cut in two, while others went into the sea around him causing waves to rock the boat.

A person landed on his new little boat, and blinked the sea water from his eyes, he saw Zoro standing there.

"Oi Luffy!" A voice came from his left and turning he grinned as he spotted Mini Merry with Usopp driving her. Sanji leapt up and began walking on the air, he kicked another cannon coming his way. Laughing he watched as a rope came flying towards his boat, he did not have to reach for it, two arms grew out of the wood and started to tie his boat. Zoro leapt again, voicing his attack softly as he swung around. Sanji came down and booted another ball right back at the ships.

"There's Sunny!" Usopp shouted out as he started turning the wheel, making Mini Merry and Luffy's new boat to head towards it. Sanji came down and dropped into Mini Merry, while Zoro stayed with the still laughing Luffy who was having a great time.

Luffy watched as Sunny came at them fast, he quickly saw why; they had their own padding system going at full steam. As Usopp steered Mini Merry to the side of Sunny, the paddles went inside and an opening began readily for them.

Grabbing the ropes with the cases attached, Luffy jumped out of the boat and ran to the ladders. He could feel the eyes of his crewmates staring at him, but he only laughed more.

As soon as he reached the grassy deck with the others, Nami nodded her head to Franky who smirked. Instead of holding onto something and enjoy the ride, Luffy ran into the dining room and allowed himself to be flattened against the wall as Sunny flew into the air.

A crash later and Luffy dropped the wall with cases in his arms. He waited for his crew to come in before slowly getting to his feet. Without a word, he walked passed the fusing Nami and the paid no attention to the question of the other's face.

"You got caught! How did not get caught?" Nami screamed out loud, as she followed him as he walked to the table,"I can't believe you, we only just have gotten everything we needed when we heard about it!"

Luffy placed the cases on the table and opened the first one. Blinking he glanced down at the cash money that was there. That shut Nami up right away; soon Luffy flicked open all the cases and began pawing through them making sure that this was the real deal.

"How much money is there?" Chopper was the first to speak as he climbed into a chair and looked into the case closest to him.

"How did you get it!?" Usopp voice came next as he moved closer.

"Nice one Captain." Zoro said with a smirk as he looked over at Sanji daring the chef to say something.

"Yohohohohoho!" Brook laughed as he walked forward and took out some money and began to fan himself with it, "Indeed, Luffy-san. Nice one, indeed. Yohohoho!"

"Ah. Looks like we have enough money for a while." Robin said as she smiled at Luffy who was grinning at Nami, he was waiting for her to tell him that it was real.

"SUPER!" Franky screamed out as he posed from behind Usopp, "I can get some new tools with this!"

"So you can do something..." Sanji said as he started looking for his lighter, "Nami, what's wrong?"

The whole room turned to Nami who was looking down in shock, she opened her mouth and closed it. Luffy felt his heart sink, 'So it is fake...'

"400,000,000Beli." Nami said in a small voice, causing everyone to frown and lean close to hear; taking a deep breath in and said loudly, "There's 400,000,000Beli here!"

Everyone took a step back in surprise.

"WHAT?" The crew screamed out as they looked to her and then to the money, it was then they saw the number written on the notes.

"So they're not fakes," Luffy asked Nami, who rushed forwards and began checking them over.

"None. None. None. So far no fakes!" Nami said as she at last allowed herself to smile.

"YES!" Luffy shouted as he grinned around at everybody, "Sanji FOOD!"

"Wait there could be a Vivre Card left by the marines!" Robin suddenly said as she gazed over at the cases, everyone also looked carefully.

"I doubt it." Luffy said with a bold grin, as he reached for some money, "This was meant as the bounty for my capture to the town's people who took me in!"

The Straw Hat Pirates all stared at their captain in awe; knowing the reason behind the odd way of being caught. Luffy never told them however, it was all for the sake of meat.


	39. Cast Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young man falls into a world that is not his own, but where is he? And will he finds his way back home?

There was a storm coming, everyone who was living off the coast knew this, so they bought in their belongings and boarded up their windows. The dockyard was still open letting boats and ships dock with charge.

A young man with black hair and dark eyes was sitting at the end of the main pier, watching as the ships came in with a blank look on his face, before glancing up into the skies; the strong winds blew the many clouds in the skies, changing their sharp and form.

Then suddenly the man got to his feet and stare in shock disbelief, at the sky; a large strange light was dancing across the sky, the lights within were of all different colours and shades, the way they moved was breathtakingly beautiful. The young man was smiling now, eyes never leaving the lovely display the was before him. He never noticed the winds picking up until it was too late, he did not even have enough time to call out to his companions who there inside one of the huts on the pier.

A sudden gust of wind so strong had managed to lift him into the air and send him flying upwards towards the lights. He gritted his teeth as he spun around and around in the air, in his rolls he could no longer tell which way was up or down, it was making a sickening feeling form in his stomach.

And then it was all over. The young and was just hanging in mid-air, he blinked when he saw that his feet were above his head, as well as the strange light. Holding onto his hat, he glances upwards, or rather downwards and could see the Island he was got on, he cried out in surprise as he saw just how far he was off the ground.

As he drew closer to the light, it began getting brighter and brighter, causing him to become uncomfortably warm. This light filled his entire vision, then he passed out.

xXx

He blinked. And blinked again and again, until he sight return, but even then it did return fully he was still blinking. Slowly he got to his feet and turn his head around, he could no longer smell the salty sea's air nor could he see the open skies, he had landed in some kind of large dome that was filled with many, many people. They were clothed is all different styles, bright colours and some had ears and tails like animals, others had weapons on that seemed to him, to be fake.

"Where am I?" The young man asked no one, his dark eyes took in the oddly dressed people around him. He then cupped his mouth and began to call out, "Oi! Zoro! Senji! Where are you? Nami! Brooke! Robin!"

Some of the people stopped on look at him before walking on, some laughed and pointed, and getting their cameras out began taking pictures.

Monkey D. Luffy could not see any of his companions. Just then he saw a flash of green, and green meant Zoro! Luffy took off running until he saw a man dressed in green and the three swords on his hip, grinning Luffy grabbed hold of Zoro shoulder and had him turn to face him.

"Hmm? Who are you?" Luffy asked the weird Zoro look-a-like, who had a kind looking face.

"I should be asking you that!" Zoro's look-a-like said loud and pulled away from Luffy, once he got some distance he looked at Luffy up and down, his face broke out into a large smile, "NOW! What a great Cosplay! Did you made it yourself or did you buy it? That scar looks so real!"

"Cosplay? Made what now? Of course, they look real they are real!" Luffy said feeling annoyed as he stepped back from the younger man, who now seemed to be drooling at him, "You're a strange one. Have you seen Zoro or not?"

"Zoro? I see you got lost from your group," Zoro look-a-like and glance around him almost in a daze, "Don't you have a meeting point or something? Tried their phones? You should at such a large Anime-Con."

"You're weird, I'm going," Luffy said and started walking away, then stared and blinked at what looked like himself. "What the?"

Luffy shook his head as he passed by the person who was dress like him or rather dressed like something he would wear two years ago. Luffy then noticed the chest, and his eyes widened when he saw that it was a girl. The girl glances at him and gave him a big grin and a thumbs up. Luffy hurried away.

'Brooke?' Luffy thought with a grin as he sighted his musician and quickly pulled through the crowds and came to a stop before the skeleton; his grin dropped when he saw that he was just a man with a skull printed on his face.

"...Naruto is far..." "….One Piece is..." "...Ninjis..." "…..Pirates …."

Luffy gazed only at the sound of someone saying One Piece and saw another person dressed just like him, straw-hat and all, the look-a-like was shouting at a blond man who was dressed in orange with a funny looking headband.

"The One Piece area is opening soon," A woman dressed as a pirate said to him, "You should make your way over there now. Our guest speaking this year is Mayumi Tanaka!"

"Mayumi Tanaka? Who's that? Should I know?" Luffy said with a blank expression, the woman return that looks and then like the first man, gave him a once over.

"Wow! That's amazing! You sound just like her!" The woman cried out suddenly as she clapped her hands together, then she reached out and grabbed hold of his arm, "Did you practice that at home! Come with me! I'm going to see if you can ask a question with that voice!"

"What? What?" Luffy said as the woman pirate started pulling him along with her, "Oi! Oi! What are you doing? I just want to find my companions!"

Monkey D. Luffy had fallen into a very, very strange world; but where was his crew? how would he get back to his own world? These question floated in his head while he let himself be dragged along by the pirate woman.


End file.
